Casamento por Contrato
by Jacih
Summary: Um Malfoy. Uma Weasley. Ele enfrentava um inquérito, ela era uma jornalista em busca do sucesso. Ele perdera o filho, levado para a adoção. A única solução seria o casamento. Mas quem o ajudaria quando se é acusado de assassinar a própria esposa?
1. Chapter 1

**PRÓLOGO**

POV Gina

Sinceramente eu não sei como chegou a esse ponto. Sério! Como eu posso estar sentada na sala do meu apartamento tomando café com Draco Malfoy? E ele está chorando! Bom, tecnicamente ele não está chorando, mas posso ver as lágrimas em seus olhos, então isso diz que ele choraria a qualquer momento não é? Bom, enfim! O mais absurdo da história ainda é que ele me pediu em casamento e mais uma vez eu digo que _tecnicamente_ ele não me pediu em casamento, ele exigiu! Simplesmente entrou em meu apartamento e disse que eu precisava casar com ele, assim sem mais e nem menos! Como se nunca tivéssemos tido nossas rixas na escola, como se nossas famílias não se odiassem! Simples assim! Ignorando tudo!

Eu larguei a xícara de café sobre a mesinha, ainda estava com as pernas trêmulas, após ele ter afirmado pela terceira vez que eu precisava me casar com ele. Então suspirei e o encarei como se fosse uma criança de jardim de infância que precisava urgentemente de uma explicação sobre o porquê daquela cor ou daquele número. Algo idiota e tão simples que eu não podia entender, mas ele teria de me explicar.

Seu olhar mudou de angustiado para medroso, ou então triste demais, desolado. Eu não sei. Não consigo diferenciar as emoções nesse olhar de tormenta. Mas sei que bem ele não estava. Nada bem pelo que parecia, para me propor algo daquele gênero.

- Minha esposa faleceu há seis meses! – ele suspirou e olhou o chão – Eles abriram um inquérito sobre sua morte porque aparentemente ela tomou uma dose errada de medicamentos ou possuía uma doença desconhecida, eu não sei o motivo! Eu nunca fiquei sabendo de nada!

- Eu li no jornal algo assim! Mas como isso leva a mim? – me empertiguei na ponta da poltrona ávida por respostas

- Eles abriram um inquérito no Ministério por causa da sua morte e eu sou o principal suspeito, era de se imaginar já que sou um ex-comensal da morte e nem sempre aparecíamos em público! Eles deduziram que nosso casamento não era real, que não nos dávamos bem! Acharam que as manchas roxas em seu corpo eram batidas que eu causava, deduziram tudo errado!

Ele levou as mãos à cabeça de forma desesperada. Ele estava sofrendo e isso era visível.

- Nós temos um filho, Enzo! Ele tem cinco anos e eu nunca me separei dele por mais de um dia! Ele é minha vida! Mas eles acham que eu posso machucá-lo, maltratá-lo! Eles me tiraram meu filho!

- Isso é um meio que o Ministério usa até que cessem o inquérito! – eu dei de ombros, logo ele teria o filho com ele

- Eles colocaram meu filho para adoção Weasley! – ele me encarou de novo e agora eu via as lágrimas por seu rosto, ele realmente se importava – Eu tenho um ano para provar minha inocência ou irei preso! E nesse meio tempo meu filho poderá ser adotado e eu o perderei para sempre!

- Eu sinto muito! Mas deve haver algum meio que...

- Há! – ele me cortou – É por isso que estou aqui! Preciso me casar com uma mulher de confiança e que tenha status social perante o Ministério! Não falo de dinheiro, mas de consciência, de mérito e bondade! Você tem isso!

- E por isso me procurou? Tem milhares de mulheres com as mesmas qualidades! – eu me exasperei

- Nenhuma delas faria um pacto bruxo comigo! – ele soltou a respiração de forma cansada

- Pacto? – eu o encarei de forma confusa

- A mulher que se casar comigo tem que prometer proteger meu filho até de mim mesmo com a vida! Se algo acontecer a meu filho, ela morre! E da mesma maneira eu tenho de proteger essa mulher e meu filho, com pena de morte, caso aconteça o contrário! Você é a única que se sacrificaria por uma criança! É a única que faria isso por alguém!

Eu fiquei o encarando sem saber o que responder. Ele realmente pensara em tudo sobre mim, realmente queria que fosse eu! Não era uma brincadeira.

- Eu não posso! – eu disse simplesmente e ele me encarou, mais lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto

- Sinto incomodar! – ele simplesmente levantou e saiu do meu apartamento e eu fiquei ali parada sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar

Porém, eu me esquecera de uma pergunta crucial para minha decisão. Corri a porta e o observei esperando o elevador. Ele estava com a cabeça apoiada para trás na parede e chorava compulsivamente agora. Ele amava o filho, isso era um fato.

- Malfoy? – ele só voltou a cabeça para mim – Você amava sua esposa?

- Mais que minha vida! – ele não hesitou em responder

O elevador chegou, ele se desencostou da parede. Eu suspirei.

- Eu me caso com você!

Ele me encarou, incrédulo, e então abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar de novo. Eu jamais imaginara ver ele assim. Andei com passos largos até ele e o abracei pelo pescoço, achei que me rejeitaria, mas ele simplesmente me abraçou de volta se permitindo desabafar.

- Obrigado! – seu sussurro era quase inaudível, mas eu pude ouvir.


	2. A Proposta!

**CAPÍTULO I**

POV Draco

Eu estranhei o recado dela, mas decidi atender ao convite, afinal ela seria minha esposa dali uma semana e eu não poderia simplesmente ignorar o pedido para almoçarmos juntos que ela fazia. Estacionei o carro em frente ao restaurante e um garoto chegou pegando a chave e me cumprimentando para colocar meu carro no estacionamento próprio. Olhei o letreiro luminoso do restaurante e sorri de lado. Por ser trouxa o restaurante, até que a Weasley escolheu bem.

Entrei e pedi por ela à recepcionista, ela me indicou uma mesa e eu pude distinguir os cabelos vermelhos de longe. Era ela, sem dúvida. Caminhei até ela e a vi se levantar quando cheguei próximo o suficiente. Paramo-nos encarando um ao outro. Eu não sabia como agir exatamente, ela se casaria comigo, me ajudara, mas não havia nada entre nós, a não ser remorso pelas acusações sem fundamento que um dia eu fizera sobre ela. Não que naquela época eu poderia pensar diferente, mas sim porque agora eu via a mulher que ela se tornara.

- Desculpe o atraso, minha empresa está um caos! – eu acenei com a cabeça para ela

Ela sorriu forçadamente e se sentou novamente, eu me ajeitei a sua frente.

- Espero que não se importe, mas já pedi por nós dois! – ela me encarou de forma desafiadora – Tenho de voltar ao jornal, também tenho emprego afinal!

- Não me importo de maneira alguma! – eu falei educadamente – Mas estou curioso, porque pediu que nos encontrássemos?

- Por dois motivos, um é porque seu advogado Blaise Zabine, e só o Ministério sabe por que aceitou aquela criatura como um advogado, me procurou hoje para acertarmos algumas cláusulas do nosso contrato!

- Ele me avisou que te procuraria! Mas não deixe te ouvir chamando-o de criatura! – eu me obriguei a sorrir

- Sinceramente como ele se tornou advogado? – ela riu com gosto depois de ficar em silêncio por uns segundos

- Ele é bom no que faz! Apesar de ser quem és! – eu sorri de volta para ela – Alguma coisa errada no que ele te propôs?

- Não exatamente, só o fato de que precisamos estar apaixonados! – ela deu de ombros – Isso é pouca coisa para você?

Eu suspirei olhando para a janela ao lado. Sabia que essa seria a parte mais difícil a ser cumprida tanto para ela quanto para mim.

- Na verdade eu nem sei por onde começar! – eu dei de ombros – Só teremos que fingir! Acho que isso resume tudo!

- Então, receio que teremos de conhecer um ao outro, de acordo? – ela me encarou de forma decidida

- Tudo bem, farei o que quiser! Preciso que isso dê certo! – eu estava decidido também

- Em segundo lugar...

- Seus pratos! – o garçom interferiu colocando dois pratos a nossa frente, agradecemos com um aceno – Algo para beber?

- Alguma sugestão? – Gina sorriu singelamente para mim e percebi que ela já começara a fingir

- Pode nos trazer um _Syrah_? – pedi educadamente, o garçom acenou e nos deixou a sós

- _Syrah?_ – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas

- É um vinho português, foi considerado o melhor do mundo! – eu expliquei de forma clássica – Ainda não experimentei!

- Gosta de vinhos? – ela perguntou mexendo a cabeça para o lado e me analisando

- Gosto! Na verdade sempre fui muito bom degustador de vinhos! – eu dei de ombros – Camarão Weasley?

- Me chame de Gina! – ela continuava a me analisar – Eu gosto de camarão e achei que seria um ótimo almoço para nós!

- Eu poderia fazer uma brincadeira idiota sobre seu nível social ter mudado, mas acho melhor não arriscar! – eu sorri de lado para ela

- Sempre um Malfoy! – ela sorriu e começou a comer – Pode me ensinar?

- O quê? – encarei-a de forma confusa

- A degustar vinhos! – ela sorriu de forma radiante, parecia imensamente feliz

- Claro! Ensinarei assim que nos casarmos! – eu sorri de volta ainda tentando descobrir aonde essa história nos levaria

O garçom voltou com o vinho e nós terminamos o almoço em silêncio. O vinho era realmente bom, além de parecer algo que nos relaxasse completamente, mas sem nos deixar bêbados. Blaise iria adorá-lo, tenho certeza.

Notei o quanto ela me olhava durante o almoço, mas parecia ponderar e questionar a si mesma, sem dizer uma única palavra em voz alta. O que ela estaria pensando? Pela mulher fina, educada, séria e inteligente que era agora, eu acho que seria algo imenso e comprometedor.

- Aprovou o vinho? – perguntei logo após o garçom ter tirado nossos pratos e nos trazer as sobremesas

Eu pedi uma Torta Tricolore com _coulis_ de frutas vermelhas e vodka, uma sobremesa cara, mas deliciosa. Ela se contentou com uma enorme taça de _fondue_ de chocolate meio amargo com champanhe e morangos.

- Muito bom! Gostaria de tomar mais vezes! – ela levou uma colherada de _fondue_ à boca

Eu comi um pedaço de torta e suspirei.

- A curiosidade está me matando! Qual o segundo motivo para este almoço? – indaguei a encarando

- Não gostou do almoço e está querendo se livrar assim de mim? – ela riu

- Claro que gostei! Sinceramente, estava precisando me distrair um pouco! – eu respirei fundo – Mas sou uma pessoa extremamente curiosa!

Ela se empertigou na cadeira e me encarou compenetrada.

- Quero que me deixe escrever uma matéria para a nova revista que iremos lançar juntamente com o jornal! – seu olhar me desafiava – Sobre você, Enzo e sua falecida esposa!

- Por que quer escrever sobre isso? – indaguei na mesma hora – O que espera com isso?

- Nosso meio de comunicação tem grande influência no meio bruxo, nosso jornal é o melhor, ganhou a vez do Profeta Diário há muito tempo! Posso inocentá-lo!

- E por que faria isso? O que ganharia? – eu estava surpreso demais para formular perguntas mais precisas

- Seria a grande reportagem da minha vida! – ela suspirou – Eu acredito em você Mal...Draco! Sinceramente, eu acho que não fez nada a sua esposa, acho que realmente a amava! E posso reverter toda essa situação para o seu lado! Basta me deixar pesquisar em sua casa, em livros, cadernos, diários, roupas e tudo mais que sua esposa possuía!

Eu a encarava estupefato. Merlin, de onde ela tirara essa idéia? Eu não sabia nem o que pensar! Muito menos o que falar.

- Tenho algo a oferecer em troca, pode não ser muito, mas acho que resolveria tanto a minha situação quanto a sua! – ela voltou os olhos para a janela

- E o que seria? – não agüentei a curiosidade

- Estou disposta a ser uma _esposa_ correta para você!

- O que quis dizer? – franzi o cenho e vi ela olhar para o próprio colo

- Estou querendo dizer que não precisaremos nos tratar com tanta formalidade! Eu me disporei da casa, cuidarei de Enzo, cuidarei de você como se tivéssemos nos casado por amor! Como um casamento de verdade! – ela arriscou me encarar por uns segundos, mas logo baixou o olhar e começou a remexer sua sobremesa

- Um casamento de verdade, Weas...Gina? – indaguei ainda muito surpreso

- Sim! – não passou de um sussurro – Um casamento de verdade, dispondo de certas liberdades, de certas _intimidades_!

Ela estava me oferecendo o que eu pensava que estava? Merlin, ela estava se oferecendo para _realmente_ ser minha esposa, com todas as liberdades e intimidades disponíveis. Em troca de uma simples reportagem, ela se entregaria inteira.

Eu fiquei chocado por uns segundos, mas então comecei a pensar. Ela seria minha em todos os sentidos, estaria ali sempre que eu quisesse e me ajudaria quando eu precisasse! Enzo teria uma mãe e eu uma esposa zelosa que esperaria por mim quando eu chegasse do trabalho! Jamais se tornaria Alexia, jamais ocuparia o lugar dela, mas Gina era uma mulher afinal e todo homem precisa de uma mulher uma hora ou outra! Alexia sempre seria meu grande amor, mas eu não podia trazê-la de volta!

Suspirei e levantei o olhar, percebi que ela me encarava a espera da minha resposta. Não pude decifrar suas emoções, mas de uma eu tive certeza, ela estava ansiosa.

- Pode escrever! – eu respondi de forma decidida

- Mesmo? – não sei se seus olhos brilharam mais ou se apagou um pouco o brilho deles

- Sim! Mostrarei tudo que era dela! – eu me levantei – Agora tenho de voltar ao trabalho!

- Eu também! – ela se assustou ao olhar o horário em seu relógio de pulso, então pegou a bolsa na cadeira ao lado e retirou a carteira

- Eu pago! – estendi a mão para ela, a ruiva me encarou surpresa, mas aceitou meu gesto e eu a puxei para fora, parando somente para pagar à recepcionista

- Eu tenho mesmo de ir! Desculpe a pressa! – ela se soltou de mim e puxou o casaco contra o corpo, estava ventando bastante

- Está de carro? – indaguei simplesmente, ela negou – Venha, eu levo você! – conduzi-a para o carro que o garoto de antes trouxera até a porta agora

- Draco? – ela me chamou depois de alguns minutos em silêncio

- Sim? – eu não olhei para ela

- Podemos ir com calma?

Ela tinha medo. Era essa a emoção que eu não consegui decifrar na situação anterior. E por mais idiota que eu podia ser agora, eu senti a necessidade de confortá-la.

- Claro! – sussurrei e estendi a mão segurando de leve sua perna por cima da calça social, ela ficou sem reação por alguns segundos e então senti sua mão deslizar sobre a minha e apertá-la fracamente

Já era um começo.


	3. Recorrendo ao ExInimigo!

**CAPITULO II**

POV Draco

Blaise me encarava atônito. Ele não conseguia acreditar na proposta da Weasley, tanto quanto eu não acreditava. Mas era verdade, a mais pura verdade. Não posso dizer que não gostei da idéia, ela era uma mulher desejável, seria interessante tê-la na minha cama, mas acima de tudo seria interessante tê-la como esposa. Não me perguntem por que, mas a partir do momento que ela aceitou me ajudar esquecendo todo um passado negro entre nós, eu também decidi esquecer. Eu estou devendo minha vida a ela agora.

- E você realmente a quer! – Blaise constatou depois de tanto tempo de silêncio

- Claro que a quero! – eu o encarei pelo espelho terminando de ajeitar a gravata

- E por que mudou sua opinião sobre a Weasley agora? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas

- Porque ela está me ajudando a ter meu filho de volta! – eu suspirei e me olhei no espelho, aquele terno ficara bom

- Mas em troca ela quer uma reportagem! Não está ajudando por ser você, mas sim pela carreira dela! – ele deu de ombros – Já pensou que ela pode não querer ser sua?

- E se ela não quer, porque se ofereceu? – eu o encarei de forma séria

- Talvez só pelo prestígio que aquela reportagem irá lhe dar! Ela é uma Weasley, foi pobre a vida inteira e pode querer dinheiro!

- Ela tem dinheiro Blaise! – eu dei de ombros – É uma mulher fina e educada agora! Ganha bem pelo seu trabalho no jornal!

- Eu ainda acho essa história estranha! Tudo bem que ela esteja te ajudando, mas vocês ainda são Malfoy e Weasley! De ajuda para transar não é um simples passo! – ele me fitou de forma compenetrada – Ela podia ter exigido essa reportagem para se casar com você, algo bem mais fácil!

Eu o encarei de forma séria. Ele tinha razão. Gina podia ter exigido apenas a reportagem sem me dar nada em troca, no entanto, ofereceu-se para ser minha esposa em todos os sentidos. Por quê?

Estávamos saindo da loja quando eu vi aquele vestido. Não sei o que pensei para comprá-lo, mas eu imaginei aquele tecido nela e eu o tirando. Sim, imaginei-a se casando com aquele vestido, de braços dados comigo e me beijando. Feliz. Não como um acordo.

- Você está ficando maluco por ela! – Blaise me avisou assim que chegamos ao carro – Cuidado! Você é meu amigo, não quero que se ferre por causa dela! Ela é uma repórter e pode encontrar muitas coisas comprometedoras naquela casa! Pode fazer sua caveira contra o Ministério e você perderá tudo, inclusive o Enzo!

- Eu não perderei o Enzo! – eu bati contra o volante do carro – Vou passar a custódia dele para você! Se algo acontecer comigo ele nunca irá para adoção e se ela fizer algo contra mim, também não poderá ficar com ele!

Blaise não disse nada. Ele gostava de Enzo, era seu afilhado, mas temia ter crianças por perto o tempo todo. Mas era meu amigo e sempre faria o que eu pedisse.

**POV Gina**

- Senhorita Weasley! – o porteiro veio até mim com uma enorme sacola – Entregaram esta sacola para a senhorita!

- Sabe quem foi? – eu indaguei estranhando o ato

- Era um entregador da própria loja, mas disse que há um cartão dentro da caixa! – ele sorriu

Eu agradeci e subi para meu apartamento. Senhor Neves era um bom porteiro, além de ser bem velho e casado, não mentiria para mim. Mas aquela aparição da sacola sem mais nem menos, foi estranha. Quem deveria ter mandando? Meus pais não fariam isso, entregariam em mãos. Assim como meus irmãos. Só se fosse Harry, mas eu não o via há meses, quase temi que tivesse acontecido algo, até Hermione e Rony me tranqüilizarem que ele estava bem.

Joguei a bolsa sobre o sofá e levei a sacola para o quarto. Dispus a caixa sobre a cama e fiquei apreensiva ao abrir. Era estranho eu receber uma caixa enorme assim. Suspirei e abri retirando o papel que estava em cima. Antes mesmo de tocar o tecido fino, eu vi o pequenino cartão. Peguei-o temendo quem teria mandado aquilo, mas acabei abrindo um sorriso quando li.

"_Sinto muito por comprar e não deixá-la escolher, mas quando o vi achei simplesmente perfeito para você! Espero que goste! D.M."_

Sorri ainda mais e puxei o delicado tecido para cima, revelei o vestido simples, mas perfeito. O cetim deslizava de uma maneira tão suave e tão perfeita que me fazia querer vesti-lo e nunca mais tirar. Ele tinha bom gosto e queria me agradar. Estranho, muito estranho. Parei em frente ao espelho e o coloquei em frente ao meu corpo. Era simples. Sem brilho, renda ou bordado. Só o cetim liso e decotado. O que será que ele pensara?

Ainda sorrindo para mim mesma eu atendi o interfone que não parava de tocar. Mas meu sorriso sumiu assim que ouvi aquela voz.

_- Gina?_

- É você Harry?

_- Sim, deixe-me entrar! Precisamos conversar!_ – ele falava meio enrolado, parecia bêbado

- O que está fazendo de volta? – perguntei tentando ganhar tempo

_- Gina, vamos lá! Eu quero falar com você pessoalmente!_ – ele tentava parecer calmo, mas pelo que conheço dele, parecia que iria explodir a qualquer hora

Meu celular tocou ao mesmo tempo em que eu respirava fundo. Tentei me esticar e pegá-lo sobre o balcão, mas acabei derrubando-o. Merlin me ajude! Por que estou com tanto medo do Harry? Por que ele parece tão estranho?

- Harry, eu estava no banho! Não vou descer agora! – tentei ganhar tempo

_- Deixe-me subir então!_ – ele pareceu malicioso agora

Puxei meu celular com o pé e atendi colocando o interfone longe de mim. Suspirei ao ouvir a voz da minha cunhada preferida. Hermione.

_- Não o deixe entrar!_ – ela disse antes mesmo que eu a cumprimentasse

- O que aconteceu? – pedi baixinho

_- Aconteceu alguma coisa com ele nessas férias, Harry não está em si, Gina! E está furioso contigo! Saiu nos jornais sobre seu almoço com Draco Malfoy! _– ela parou e respirou fundo – _Rony está aqui ao meu lado e disse para não deixá-lo entrar também!_

- E o que farei? Impedirei que arrombe a porta? – eu exclamei angustiada – Ele está violento, não está? Consigo ouvir na voz dele!

_- Gina, o Harry tentou invadir nossa casa, brigou comigo e partiu para cima de mim! O Rony impediu a tempo! Não sabemos o que aconteceu com ele, mas há algo estranho..._

- Ligue para o Draco! Diga para ele aparecer Via Flú aqui em casa! – pedi quase desesperada

_- Você ficou maluca?_ – ela estranhou – _O que o Draco faria...?_

- Liga! Você tem o número dele, já teve negócios com ele! Por favor, Mione! Ele vai entender!

E então eu ouvi as batidas na minha porta, ele conseguira entrar na porta do hall e agora estava ali. O que eu fazia? Larguei o celular ainda ligado sobre o balcão e me afastei.

- Gina abra essa porta! Sei que ainda está aí! – ele bateu mais algumas vezes

- Vá embora Harry! Eu não vou abrir! – encostei-me nas costas do sofá e fiquei olhando a porta, que Merlin me ajudasse e ele não conseguisse entrar

Meus vizinhos mal me ouviriam já que não havia ninguém no meu andar. Hermione deveria estar ligando para o Draco e com certeza não viria até aqui já que está grávida. Suspirei. O que eu faço agora?

- O que a Hermione deve ter te dito é mentira! Você sabe que eu jamais faria isso! – ele resmungou – Abra logo!

- O que você quer? – respirei profundamente, se não faria, como sabia que Hermione me diria alguma coisa?

- Conversar com você! – resposta curta e direta

- Sobre? – Draco tinha que aparecer, não podia me deixar na mão agora

- E você ainda pergunta? O que foi aquilo que apareceu no jornal? Anda saindo com ele? – sua voz se tornou mais seca, tremia de raiva

- Harry vá embora! Por favor! – pedi segurando as lágrimas

- Eu vou derrubar a porta então! – eu pude ouvir um estrondo juntamente com as palavras

Abafei um grito com a mão e senti duas mãos me tocarem os ombros.

- Tudo bem. – Draco sussurrou em meu ouvido e então contornou o sofá parando ao meu lado – Potter vá embora! Ela não quer conversar com você!

Silêncio. Foi só o que eu ouvi depois disso. Draco ficou parado ao meu lado estranhando a situação. Eu suspirei mais aliviada.

- Tranque a porta assim que eu sair, vou ver se ele foi embora e quando voltar pergunte-me o motivo de você se casar comigo! Só nós dois e Blaise sabemos a verdade! – ele se limitou a me encarar e abriu a porta saindo para o corredor

Eu escorreguei até o chão e deixei as lágrimas correrem. O que foi aquilo?

_N/A: Obrigaaada a Belle por comentar e pode ficar calma porque eu não costumo demorar a postar e nem desisto de minhas histórias! Espero que continue acompanhando! Obrigaada a Nathasha Vianna pelo comentário e espero que continue acompanhando e comentando! Beijoos_


	4. Atração Por Weasley!

**Capítulo III**

Eu entrei naquela casa me sentido estranho. Aceitar me casar com a Weasley e querer isso era uma coisa, agora aparecer deliberadamente na casa em que o irmão dela morava com a Granger era outra completamente diferente. Suspirei pesadamente e prendi Gina mais contra mim. Bati levemente na porta e o cabeça de cenoura abriu-a me olhando como inimigo número um que sequestrara a irmãzinha querida dele. Gina se desvencilhou de mim e o abraçou pelo pescoço, ele prontamente puxou-a para dentro e eu os segui sendo completamente esquecido.

A Granger apareceu logo depois com um barrigão enorme de quem denunciava estar nos últimos meses da gravidez. Acenei com a cabeça cumprimentando-a e ela sorriu aliviada como se agradecesse por ter cuidado da Gina. Eu olhei a ruiva ainda nos braços do irmão, as lágrimas que não pararam desde o acontecido. Eu não fiz isso por eles, fiz por ela, por mim. Mas uma coisa ainda me martelava a consciência.

Quando a Granger dissera que Gina corria perigo porque o Potter parecia louco, eu não pensei no nosso acordo. Pensei em ajudá-la, não porque necessitava que ela confiasse em mim como eu estava confiando nela, mas sim porque eu não queria que nada de mal acontecesse a ela. O que seria isso que eu estava pensando que sentia?

- Obrigado Malfoy! – Ronald Weasley se separou da irmã e estendeu a mão para mim

Eu o encarei erguendo as sobrancelhas. O ruivo girou os olhos e iria abaixar a mão, mas eu a apertei antes que ele fizesse isso.

- O que o Potter queria? – fui direto

- Não sabemos! – Rony deu de ombros – Sinceramente, acho que aconteceu algo grave com ele, algo que não podemos explicar!

- Só porque o Potter perfeito enlouqueceu, vocês acham que não é ele? – eu os encarei incrédulos demais pela situação

- Não parecia ser ele! – Gina sussurrou, eu a encarei, ela havia sentado em uma cadeira junto à mesa – Ele iria me machucar e o Harry verdadeiro jamais faria isso!

- Achei que vocês tinham terminado! – eu continuei a encarando, ela levantou os olhos molhados para mim, incrédula

- Claro, aceitei me casar com você e ainda namoro ele! – sua voz saiu ferida, mas foi para me atingir também

- O quê? – a voz do Weasley tremeu

- É uma longa história Rony! – Gina respirou profundamente – Mais tarde, daqui um tempo eu conto para você!

- Você vai ser casar com o Malfoy e não quer me contar o porquê? – ele parecia bem furioso – Você só pode estar louca! Ele te enfeitiçou?

- Não sou indefesa Rony! – a ruiva levantou, brava – Ele não me enfeitiçou, ele só me convenceu! – ela conseguiu contornar o assunto

- Por que Gina? – ele pediu simplesmente, não conseguia entender

- Escute aqui Weasley, se não fosse por mim hoje, Gina poderia estar muito machucada agora! Você, sinceramente, acha que ela mandaria me chamar se eu não fosse a proteger e ajudar? Acha que ela recorreria a mim, se não confiasse? – chamei a atenção dele, Gina me encarou agradecida

Droga! Estou fazendo coisas demais por essa ruiva.

- Eu não sei o que você está tramando Malfoy! – Rony me encarou franzindo o cenho, os olhos querendo me matar – Mas se ela sair machucada, você está morto!

- Ela vai ficar bem! – eu garanti

Ele acenou confirmando e então sentou também, indicou-me uma cadeira e ficou em silêncio até que Hermione sentasse ao seu lado.

- Precisamos ajudar o Harry! Não sei como e nem porque! Mas sei que ele precisa de ajuda! – ele abaixou a cabeça e cruzou as mãos sobra à mesa

- Ajudá-lo? Ele estava furioso e iria machucar a Gina hoje! Você quer ajudá-lo ainda assim? – eu o encarei de forma descrente – Você só pode ser maluco!

- Ele tem razão! – Gina suspirou ao meu lado, eu a encarei sem entender, o que ela queria? Que o Potter voltasse correndo para ela? – Harry não estava bem! Não era ele! Preciso ajudá-lo, por tudo o que já fez por mim!

- Vocês são malucos! – eu levantei – Mas eu ainda estou te devendo muito Gina, pelo que fez por mim! Então, contem comigo!

- Você me leva para casa? – Gina se levantou e sorriu singelamente, como ela conseguia tudo com aquele sorriso?

- Nem pensar! Você fica! – Rony encarou a irmã de forma autoritária – Você não vai ficar sozinha!

- Hermione está para ter o bebê, papai e mamãe virão para cá amanhã! Eu não quero ser tratada como a pobrezinha que foi atacada pelo ex-namorado! Quero minha vida normal! – Gina bateu o pé, ela podia não gostar, mas parecia uma criança quando agia assim

- Mas você não pode ficar sozinha e... – ele estava tentando argumentar em uma batalha que a minha ruiva já havia ganhado

_Minha?_ Oh, Merlin!

- Ela vai ficar comigo! – me ouvi dizendo – Potter não vai se aproximar dela!

Gina arregalou os olhos, mas concordou me estendendo a mão e saindo em direção a porta. Ronald Weasley bufou e a Granger riu, mas nós já estávamos quase no carro. Gina ria abertamente agora, dentro do conforto do carro.

- Obrigada por me ajudar! Rony jamais vai pensar que vou dormir no meu apartamento hoje! – ela sorriu e esticou a mão tocando meu braço

- Você realmente vai ficar comigo! – eu dei de ombros – Não menti ao seu irmão e concordo plenamente que você não deve ficar sozinha!

- Mas...

- Você tem duas opções! Ou volta para a casa do seu irmão e é tratada como a caçulinha indefesa, ou vai para a minha casa e é tratada como a mulher que você é! – parei o carro em frente ao seu prédio – Vá buscar suas coisas, eu espero você aqui para te levar aonde decidir ir!

POV Gina

Merlin! Onde eu me meti? O que eu fiz quando decidi propor aquilo a ele? Justo a Draco Malfoy? Eu sou uma idiota em pensar que isso daria certo! Nunca vai dar! Nunca!

Parei em frente ao espelho e encarei meus olhos inchados pelas lágrimas, meu cabelo estava todo embaraçado e as roupas amarrotadas. Eu não consegui me arrumar antes de sair, nem sequer pensei nisso na hora que tudo aconteceu. Eu só queria deitar na minha cama e adormecer para só acordar anos luz daqui. Coisa que nunca aconteceria é claro! Suspirei.

O que será que Draco pensava sobre mim? O que ele pensava sobre a proposta que fiz? Bom, eu sei o que ele pensava e eu realmente tinha oferecido aquilo, mas agora eu estava com medo! O que eu podia fazer?

Sentei na cama e acariciei o tecido fino do vestido que eu usaria no dia do nosso casamento, era tão bonito! Por que ele me dera? Merlin, minha mente está tão confusa, tão estranha.

- Gina? – eu levei um susto, mas respirei calmamente quando reconheci a voz

- Aqui! – eu respondi

Ouvi seus passos ecoarem pelo corredor e pararem na porta do quarto. Sua respiração estava pesada, eu me voltei para ele limpando as lágrimas, mas sorrindo.

- O que foi? – levantei e fui até o guarda roupas pegar uma mala

- Achei que pudesse ter acontecido alguma coisa, você demorou! – ele deu de ombros – Você está chorando de novo!

- Não é nada, é só que não estou habituada a mudanças! – eu comecei a escolher algumas roupas para colocar na mala

- Eu estou lhe causando problemas não estou? – ele suspirou e eu me voltei para ele – Eu respeito você, porque sem você eu não teria meu filho de volta! E preciso mantê-la segura para que isso aconteça! Mas eu sei que estou lhe causando problemas, espero que entenda que não irei te libertar do compromisso por causa do meu filho!

- Eu sei! E faria a mesma coisa se fosse comigo! – eu concordei – Está tudo bem, só preciso arrumar algumas roupas para amanhã, já que tenho uma reunião!

- Na verdade, espero que fique a semana inteira comigo e depois você irá morar na mansão, acho que pode levar tudo! – ele foi cauteloso ao falar

Eu fiquei em silêncio por algum tempo, mas então suspirei e acenei confirmando.

- Amanhã é sábado, logo depois das quatro estou livre e posso voltar buscar tudo! – fui ao banheiro pegar objetos de higiene e meus cosméticos

- Eu não posso amanhã, Blaise ajudará você! – ele falou mais alto, ainda no quarto

- Eu acho que posso me virar sozinha! – eu voltei ao quarto e guardei tudo na mala fechando-a em seguida

- Veremos isso amanhã! – ele se curvou sobre a cama e tocou o vestido que me dera – Eu imaginei você nele, por isso decidi comprar!

- Eu adorei! – sorri de forma sincera pela primeira vez na noite – Obrigada!

- Que bom! – ele devolveu o sorriso

O silêncio foi constrangedor, mas por algum motivo eu não consegui desviar meu olhar do dele. A nossa distância foi encurtando e eu sabia que era ele quem se aproximava, mas não quis me afastar. Sua mão tocou meu rosto de forma leve e ele ainda tinha um sorriso inclinado no rosto, seus olhos brilhavam de uma maneira diferente, indecisa, mas de forma boa. Eu me deixei ser acariciada enquanto sua mão descia para minha nuca e me puxava para mais perto.

Agora, naquela posição, eu conseguia ver o quanto ele era mais alto do que eu, mais forte. Eu teria medo dele se não confiasse. Mas por incrível que possa parecer, eu confiava. Foi por isso que esqueci tudo o que pensava e me deixei levar. Senti seus lábios encostarem nos meus de forma fria e distante. Mas então quando nossas línguas se encontraram, parecia que estávamos em dias quentes de verão aproveitando o sol na praia, era como se tudo ali não importasse e estivéssemos somente nós dois de frente para o mar. Merlin! No que eu estava pensando?

- Draco... – sussurrei me apoiando em seu peito, eu queria empurrá-lo, mas não tinha forças para isso

Desviei minha boca, mas seus lábios desceram para meu pescoço, suas mãos se apossaram da minha cintura nua por baixo da blusa. E meus sentidos se perderam. Uma mão dele subiu em direção aos botões frontais da blusa, enquanto a outra desceu até minha coxa fazendo questão de levantar a saia até onde podia. Eu gemi alto quando senti sua mão passear em minha barriga livremente e subir em direção ao seio que ele apertou com vontade.

Eu não conseguia mais pensar, não conseguia mais sentir firmeza em ficar de pé ali ou ao menos respirar direito. Meus sentidos estavam tomados. Minha mente estava tomada. Senti ele me chamar de forma meio intensa, ele me pegou no colo e me deitou na cama, mas suas mãos não voltaram a me tocar e então tudo o que vi foi o escuro da minha mente. Nada mais.

_**N/A: Oii, agradecendo a Nathasha Viana pelo comentário! O Harry ficou bem maluquinho não? Logo ficaremos sabendo mais dele! Obrigaada! *-* Beijoooos!**_

_**E que tal, mais comentários? Vou adooorar...Beijoos**_


	5. Agradecendo Um Malfoy!

POV Gina

Minhas pálpebras pareciam pesar sobre meus olhos, eu não queria abri-los por mais acordada que eu estivesse. Do mesmo modo, eu não queria mover meus braços ou minhas pernas, meu corpo parecia dormente e eu estava gostando de ficar quietinha ali, sem pensar em nada ou me mover de alguma maneira. Afinal, descansar era bom e só Merlin sabia o quanto eu precisava de um descanso.

Não notei a maciez do colchão no primeiro momento, mas assim que me permiti pensar no que aconteceu, eu sabia que não estava em meu quarto. O aroma ali era diferente, mais suave, mas ao mesmo tempo, mais amadeirado. Notei que a cama era muito mais ampla e que a luminosidade adentrava o quarto fazendo meus olhos se ofuscarem mesmo estando fechados.

Não fiquei com medo e eu sabia que mais tarde eu pensaria sobre isso. Afinal, eu estava em um lugar que não conhecia. Suspirei e me aconcheguei mais entre as cobertas, mas foi só para ouvir uns passinhos leves adentrando o quarto e abrindo as cortinas com brusquidão. Eu respirei profundamente e abri os olhos. Havia uma elfa ali, vestida com uma toalha de mesa, ela sorri e apertava as mãos diante de si.

- Onde estou? – foi a primeira coisa que perguntei e então me sentei na cama

O quarto era enorme. Era todo de madeira clara e roliça, mas tinha tons suaves nas paredes e muitas flores. As cortinas brancas esvoaçavam na janela que ocupava metade da parede.

- Na mansão Malfoy, senhora. – a elfa sorriu ainda mais ao dizer isso – O Sr. Malfoy disse que esse é seu novo lar!

- O Sr. Malfoy não deve estar bem da cabeça para ter me trazido para cá! – eu me levantei, então percebi a roupa que eu estava

Aquela roupa da noite anterior, aquela que ele quase tirara antes de eu desmaiar havia sumido, no seu lugar eu vestia uma camisola longa de cetim dourado. Eu nunca usei uma camisola daquelas, talvez porque nunca houve uma situação para isso.

- Esse não é o quarto dele é? – perguntei fazendo uma careta

- Não, esse é o quarto antigo da senhora Malfoy! – a elfa sorriu e abriu o guarda roupa

Todas as minhas roupas estavam dispostas ali. E eu nem me lembrava de ter colocado metade delas na mala. Suspirei balançando a cabeça e só então processando a informação que a elfa me dera. Esse era o antigo quarto da senhora Malfoy. Não era o quarto do Draco. Era dela. Então eles não dormiam juntos? Estranho, muito estranho para que amava a esposa.

- Que horas são? – perguntei finalmente me dirigindo ao guarda roupa e pegando um conjunto simples de saia e blusa

- O senhor Malfoy pediu que eu a acordasse às sete horas da manhã, pois a senhora teria uma reunião as oito! – a elfa respondeu prontamente

- Maldito! Ele leu minha agenda! – eu exclamei indignada, em nenhum momento eu disse o horário de minha reunião a ele

- O Senhor Malfoy só fez o que era necessário para acomodá-la, senhora! – a elfa disse simplesmente

Eu a encarei e ri. Ela o defendia. Isso seria ótimo.

- A senhora gostaria do quê para o café da manhã? – ela se dirigiu a porta

- Não vou tomar café! – eu a contradisse

- O Senhor Malfoy mandou que a Lika grudasse na senhora se não tomar café! Ele disse que a senhora desmaiou porque só pensa no trabalho! – ela cruzou os braços na porta e pelo seu olhar eu sabia que ela estava pronta para estalar os dedos e cumprir a ordem do dono

Eu suspirei e acenei concordando. Então ela saiu do quarto e eu me troquei rapidamente. Tentei deixar o quarto o mais arrumado possível, mas não sei como ele era antes de eu chegar. Dobrei a camisola e a dispus sobre a cama. Eu não queria usar as roupas da falecida esposa dele, isso soaria como intromissão ou abuso. Sei lá.

Desci e me dirigi a um corredor que eu achava que daria na cozinha, afinal aquela casa era enorme, mas parei no meio do caminho vendo uma mesa posta com café da manhã. A sala era mais escura e tudo em mogno, continha espelhos e vasos de flores, no teto havia um lustre de velas enorme. Deveria ser a Sala de Jantar.

Tomei o café calmamente e aproveitei, porque não comia bem assim há dias, sempre correndo para trabalhar ou fazer algo mais. Então peguei minha pasta e fui procurando pela porta de saída, demorei uns dez minutos para cruzar a casa toda, até que saí para a garagem e suspirei. Eu me sentia aliviada. Afinal, cadê o Draco?

Andei mais alguns metros e desaparatei. Nem ao menos me lembrei de verificar o endereço dali para poder aparatar de novo depois da reunião. Só lembrei-me disso quando já estava no escritório do jornal.

POV Draco

Fazia cinco meses que eu estava sem meu filho. Cinco meses em que eu não podia vê-lo. Nessa hora da tarde eu o teria buscado na escola trouxa que Alexia insistiu em matriculá-lo. Levaria ele tomar um sorvete e iríamos para casa. Alexia daria banho nele, jantaríamos e eu o colocaria para dormir. Depois Alexia e eu faríamos amor. As coisas não estavam assim nos últimos dias. Estavam bem diferentes e agora eu não podia nem olhar meu filho para aliviar minha dor.

Suspirei e peguei as pastas com vários contratos da empresa para que eu relesse. Coloquei os feitiços de proteção na sala e comecei a andar pelos corredores quase vazios. Amanhã era domingo. Enzo me chamaria para brincar cedo. Quando ele vivia comigo, eu mal acordava as nove da manhã quando ele gritava por mim, mas agora, agora que eu não o tinha, todos os domingos a essa hora, eu estava no quintal olhando todos os seus brinquedos que ainda permaneciam lá, do jeito que ele deixara.

Pelo menos tinha ela me esperando em casa. Não que eu esperasse alguma coisa vinda dela, afinal ela desmaiara quando eu tentei algo mais avançado. Ela agira como uma garotinha inocente, mas eu duvido que o Potter nunca a tenha pegado. Ou então, ela se sentira mal mesmo, mas era impossível eu não levar isso para o lado pessoal. Poxa, estávamos nos beijando, eu a estava tocando. Bela maneira de afastar um homem.

Estacionei a BMW na garagem e peguei a pasta. Andei calmamente até a entrada e olhei o céu. Noite chuvosa essa. Mas de que adianta? A mulher que tenho dentro de casa não vai querer que eu a toque depois de ontem. Mais uma noite chuvosa que passarei sozinho.

De tudo que pensei no dia, o que mais esperei foi em chegar a minha casa. Eu queria chegar e vê-la em algum lugar. Mas a casa estava vazia, a não ser pelos elfos. A dor que senti nesse dia, compara-se a dor que senti quando voltamos do velório de Alexia.

- Onde você está? – minha voz saiu dura no telefone, assim que ela atendeu

Eu estava bravo por ela não estar em casa, afinal eu a trouxe para ali, eu cuidei dela, mereço alguma consideração, não?

_- Eu me esqueci de ver o endereço e não posso aparatar! Estava esperando você sair do trabalho! Estou na casa da Luna..._ – ela disse de forma tão simples que de alguma forma eu me senti culpado

- Volte para cá, volte por via Flú! Poderia ter pensado nisso... – eu quis ser sarcástico, naquele momento eu estava furioso por mim, por ela, por tudo

Não deu dois minutos e ela apareceu na lareira. Até mesmo suja de fuligem, ela ficava bonitinha. Rolei os olhos e me dirigi a Sala de Jantar.

- Eu fiquei à tarde com Luna porque queria uma autorização do Ministério. – ela me seguiu, eu nem me voltei para ela, nem respondi – E eu consegui!

- Sinceramente, não quero saber do seu dia! – eu dei de ombros sentando-me a mesa de Jantar e vendo a elfa me servir

- Tudo bem, mas a autorização era para que visse seu filho amanhã! – ela deu de ombros, mas seu olhar denunciava que estava magoada

- Você fez isso? – eu me levantei – Por mim? Por quê?

- Porque você cuidou de mim ontem, achei que seria uma bela forma de te agradecer! – ela nem ao menos sorriu e se voltou para sair

E eu não fiz nada, só fiquei ali parado sem entender sua atitude.

_**N/A: Oiiii! Eu quero agradecer a Nathasha Viana por voltar a comentar na minha fic! Não vou demorar a postar de novo não flor! E agradeço também a beathizmalfoy por comentar também! Obrigaaaada! Logo terá mais! Beijos**_


	6. Um Espírito de União!

**POV Draco**

Eu fiquei uns cinco minutos me balançando na ponta dos pés diante da porta do seu quarto. Ergui a mão para bater umas quinze vezes e abri a boca para chamá-la mais umas vinte vezes. Eu estava parecendo um idiota que não sabia o que fazer, e desde quando Draco Malfoy não sabe o que fazer? Desde que não consegue decidir se a Wesley o atrai ou não. Droga!

Respirei fundo e bati na porta, mas não esperei ouvir resposta. Eu jamais esperava por algo e estava ali há tempo demais. Ela estava saindo do banheiro, enrolada em uma toalha, os cabelos pingando água pelo chão e os cílios espessos e molhados faziam seus olhos brilharem.

- Por que você entrou? Isso é falta de educação! – ela ralhou, suas bochechas coraram

Meus olhos desviaram de seu rosto para ver seu busto através da toalha subindo e descendo ligeiramente. Ela ficara tão ofegante assim com a minha entrada? Merlin, pior que eu também ficara.

- Eu queria falar com você! – obriguei meus olhos a subirem para seu rosto

- E não podia esperar? – ela apertou a toalha mais ainda em volta do corpo, eu arfei, mas ela não percebeu – Eu já desceria para tomar café!

- Você está demorando sabia? – eu decidi agir como ela, com raiva, quem sabe assim os pensamentos de pegá-la nos braços e jogá-la na cama sumiriam da minha mente

Olhei o quarto numa tentativa vã de desviar minha atenção dela. Então meu olhar recaiu sobre o pijama de malha sobre a cama. Que mulher em sã consciência trocaria a camisola que eu dei por aquele pijama?

- Por que não usou a camisola que lhe dei? – indaguei sério, meu olhar mais uma vez sobre ela

- Que você...o quê? – ela franziu o cenho

E como se uma lufada de vento vinda da janela pudesse me fazer perceber o que ela pensava, eu entendi. Ela achava que tudo ali era da Alexia, por isso não usara, por isso estava tão raivosa. Merlin, como ela era bobinha.

- Eu comprei para você, na realidade todas as roupas novas que estão no seu guarda roupas, fui eu quem comprou! – eu apontei o móvel de madeira

- Por quê? – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa

- Sei lá, só achei que gostaria! – eu dei de ombros

- Achei que fosse da...

- Alexia não dormia aqui! – eu a interrompi, vi seus olhos brilharem um pouco mais – Nunca dormiu aqui, mas mantinha o quarto em ordem e gostava de descansar aqui durante o dia!

- Ela dormia com você? – sua pergunta me atormentou, ela nem sabe o quanto isso me atormentou, mas eu sabia que não podia responder a verdade assim de começo

- Eu nem dormia Weasley! – eu disse simplesmente e segui para a porta

- O que você queria comigo? – ela perguntou antes que eu saísse totalmente do quarto

- Gostaria que conhecesse o Enzo, que viesse comigo até o orfanato! – eu suspirei – Tudo bem se não quiser...

- Eu vou! – eu a encarei, seus olhos e seu sorriso estavam radiantes

Eu acenei e a deixei sozinha. Por um lado aquilo fora uma conversa proveitosa, eu descobri que ela não gostava de se passar por minha falecida esposa, mas que também gostava que eu desse preferência a ela. Porém, eu ainda não conseguia entender como eu podia me sentir tão atraído por ela.

**POV Gina**

O orfanato ficava em um bairro afastado do centro de Londres, estava circundado por muros altos e árvores frondosas. A casa era antiga e de madeira, parecia uma convento de freiras a moda trouxa, mas aquilo me trazia lembranças de casarões mal assombrados que ficavam nos arredores da Toca. Meus irmãos e eu sempre vivíamos a desvendá-los, na maioria das vezes saiamos correndo ao primeiro barulho, mas eram legais as brincadeiras.

- Eles sabem que viríamos? – Draco perguntou, temeroso, assim que tocou as barras do portão de ferro

- Sabem sim, fomos autorizados a visitá-lo! – eu sorri – Olhe, as crianças estão brincando no parquinho!

Eu apontei o parquinho que ficava no pátio do orfanato, as crianças faziam um barulho enorme ao correrem por ele. Dois segundos depois um porteiro uniformizado abriu o portão para nós e pediu nossas identificações, mostramos a identidade e deixamos as varinhas a seu cuidado. Ele indicou uma mulher que estava parada mais ao longe, entre o parquinho e nós.

Não sei por que, ou quando aconteceu, mas sei que enquanto nos aproximávamos, nossas mãos se entrelaçaram. Draco apertava minha mão de uma forma estranha, como se estivesse com medo. Eu só o apoiava.

- Senhor Malfoy! – a senhora nos cumprimentou, pude ver que pela maneira que andava e se vestia, ela era muito rígida – E senhora...?

- Weasley! – eu sorri para ela e coloquei uma mecha do meu cabelo para trás

- Futura Senhora Malfoy! – Draco me corrigiu com um sorrisinho de lado

- Os senhores podem passar à tarde com o menino, mas não podem sair dos limites do orfanato! E devo avisá-lo, Senhor Malfoy, que qualquer tentativa de tirar o menino daqui sem os devidos processos e a autorização do Ministério, fará com que perda sua guarda definitivamente.

Draco engoliu em seco, ele acenou concordando e a senhora nos deixou passar. De relance vi os olhos dele se encherem de lágrimas. Eu não sei como alguém como aquela mulher pode ser tão insensível com ele. Ele não parecia o famoso Draco Malfoy agora.

- Papai!

Eu ouvi o grito mesmo de longe. Um menino loiro se levantou da areia e correu em nossa direção. Quando atingiu os braços de Draco, que havia se abaixado para abraçá-lo, o garotinho já estava em prantos.

- Tudo bem Enzo! Tudo bem, não precisa mais chorar, estou aqui! – Draco sussurrava enquanto o abraçava apertado contra si

Eu não contive as lágrimas, não pensei que o amor e a união deles fosse tão forte. Como alguém podia separá-los? Era só olhar nos olhos de cada um para ver como se amavam!

- Achei que o senhor não viria mais! – o pequeno se afastou do pai e limpou as lágrimas com as mãos pequeninas, eu sorri diante da cena

- Olhe para mim Enzo! – Draco segurou seu rosto – Eu jamais vou desistir de você ouviu? Você é minha vida Enzo! Eu te amo muito!

- Eu também te amo papai! – ele o abraçou de novo

Draco se levantou com ele ainda no colo, eu pude ver as lágrimas em seus olhos ainda. Mas o meu rosto estava banhado delas. Ele sorria para mim agora.

- Enzo, quero que conheça alguém! – o pequeno se desgrudou dele apenas para me olhar – O nome dela é Gina e o papai vai se casar com ela!

O pequeno ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, seus olhos azuis ainda brilhando do choro, então soltou o ar preso e encarou o pai.

- Ela vai ser minha mãe agora?

- Ela nunca vai ocupar o lugar da sua mãe! – Draco o corrigiu – Sua mão sempre vai ficar sempre com você, aqui! – então ele tocou o pequeno na altura do coração – Mas a Gina, ela quer cuidar de você, quer ser sua mãe também! Ela vai te amar como eu te amo!

- Jura? – o pequeno estendeu o mindinho para o pai

- Eu juro! – Draco enganchou seu dedo no do filho e sorriu – Que tal me mostrar como é aqui agora?

Eu sorri os acompanhando, Draco estava radiante, nunca o vi tão querido e feliz como agora, parecia ter voltado a infância enquanto brincava com o filho. Enzo me aceitou rapidamente, conversou comigo, quis me apresentar os amiguinhos e me mostrar o quarto. Nós passamos uma tarde agradável ali, rimos bastante, conversamos. Draco fez mil e uma promessas ao filho, mas nenhuma delas fez com que o pequeno não chorasse desesperado quando fossemos embora.

Draco quase não quis deixá-lo, quase fez uma besteira, mas eu estava lá para puxá-lo para o carro e dirigir para longe. O pequeno ainda ficou chorando enquanto segurava as barras no portão.

- Ele ficou feliz de ver você! Tem que pensar nisso e não no resto! – eu disse baixinho quando estávamos quase em casa

- Ele nunca chorou assim quando estava comigo! – ele sussurrou, só olhava a frente

- Daqui uma semana nós estaremos casados e ele vai voltar para casa! – eu sorri para ele e estacionei na garagem da casa

- Uma semana! Só uma semana! – ele sussurrou para si mesmo e saiu do carro

Ele se dirigiu ao escritório e fechou a porta com força. Eu suspirei e fui até a cozinha fazer um lanche. Ele estava sofrendo, mas não me atacaria agora que eu conseguira que ele visse o filho. Preparei dois sanduiches grandes e coloquei sobre uma bandeja com dois copos e uma jarra de suco.

Enquanto andava para o escritório lembrei-me que deveríamos parecer apaixonados diante do mundo bruxo. Então decidi começar a agir. Quando conheci aquele pequenino loiro de olhos extremamente azuis, eu me encantei imediatamente. Ele merecia meus esforços, mesmo que aquela reportagem não desse em nada, mesmo que Draco fosse culpado, mesmo que eu fosse infeliz. Aquele pequeno merecia voltar para casa.

- O que você quer?

Draco nem levantara a cabeça para me encarar quando entrei, mas eu percebi que ele preferia estar sozinho. Mas de alguma maneira eu queria ajudá-lo. Queria ficar com ele ali.

- Pensei que podíamos sair hoje, você, eu, Blaise e Luna! – eu coloquei a bandeja sobre a mesa e fiquei esperando uma resposta

- De onde tirou essa idéia de o Blaise e a Luna saírem juntos? – ele ergueu a cabeça para mim, visivelmente intrigado

- Bom, nós temos que aparecer diante do mundo bruxo não acha? – eu dei de ombros – Só fomos vistos almoçando uma vez e eles devem saber que moro aqui, mas precisamos parecer apaixonados não é?

- Sim, eu sei! Mas e o Blaise e a Luna? Como entram nessa história? – ele se levantou e pegou o copo com suco

- Eu achei que como são nossos melhores amigos, e eu vou contar a Luna toda essa farsa quer você queira ou não, eles podiam nos ajudar! – eu fiquei o encarando enquanto ele contornava a mesa e se encostava a ela de frente para mim

- Tudo bem! – ele depositou o copo de suco de volta na bandeja depois de tomar boa parte – Podemos jantar fora! Os quatro!

- Ok! Vou ligar para a Luna, você avisa o Blaise?

Eu falei rápido demais, mas aquele olhar dele meio intrigante estava me deixando nervosa. Eu estava ansiosa demais e queria sair dali agora, mas prevendo isso ele me puxou pelo cós da calça e me prendeu entre seus braços. Nossos corpos juntos. Não o encarei, mas tentei agir naturalmente, apoiei minhas mãos em seu peito e fiquei quietinha ali.

- Obrigado, por tudo o que fez hoje! Enzo adorou você! – ele disse baixinho, mas sincero

- Eu gostei dele! – eu o encarei e sorri, ele retribuiu o sorriso – Enzo é um encanto de criança! Não sei como alguém pode fazer essa maldade de separá-lo de você!

- É bom saber que pensa assim! – ele sussurrou e então inclinou a cabeça na minha direção

Eu fechei os olhos imediatamente, por algum motivo, eu queria beijá-lo. Nossos lábios se tocaram com mais calma agora, mas as sensações indescritíveis que senti com ele da outra vez, continuaram as mesmas. Eu ainda me senti em um lugar onde não existia mais nada além de nós dois. Só nós dois.

Suspirei quando ele girou comigo e me encostou a mesa. No instante seguinte eu estava sobre a mesa com as pernas sobre sua cintura. A suavidade do beijo anterior se transformou em urgência, mas dessa vez nada girou, nada se apagou, eu o senti ali e tinha consciência que o puxava cada vez para mais perto.

Ele passou um braço por trás de mim sobre a mesa e amontoou tudo ao meu redor enquanto me deitava sobre ela. Seu corpo se curvou sobre mim e seus beijos desceram para meu pescoço, suas mãos começaram a acariciar meu decote com leveza, com carinho. Meus suspiros saíram mais altos.

Ouvi o barulho do telefone de longe, primeiro achei que não era ali, mas pouco a pouco fui notando o barulho ao meu lado. Segurei seus cabelos enquanto ele descia seus beijos para um dos meus seios por cima do tecido da blusa, mas o barulho ficou ainda mais irritante.

- Draco...

- Deixa tocar! – ele sussurrou, rouco agora

Mas o telefone voltou a soar estridente demais. Ele se levantou bufando de impaciência e atendeu a ligação. Quando ele praguejou porque era o Zabine, eu me sentei na mesa ainda sorrindo. Talvez tudo aquilo fosse errado, mas servira para nos unir. Draco me abraçou pela cintura e me puxou para ele, eu me encostei em seu ombros enquanto ele continuava ao telefone.

Percebi que ele deixou o telefone praticamente cair de volta no lugar e me encarou preocupado. Surpreso também.

- O que foi? – meu sorriso sumiu

Sua mão tocou meu rosto de forma carinhosa, ainda preocupado.

- O Potter é seu novo chefe!

_**N/A: Oiii, espero que estejam gostando! Mas eu gostaria de mais comentáriooos! Beijooos**_


	7. Eu Não Divido!

POV Draco

Luna e Blaise nos esperavam em um restaurante pequeno e confortável no centro de Londres, era trouxa, mas tinha uma boa comida e seria muito fácil sermos fotografados lá. Gina estava atrasada, mas acho que isso é característica de mulher, eu não sei ao certo, Alexia e eu nunca saímos. Suspirei olhando o relógio mais uma vez. Mais cinco minutos e se ela não descesse, eu a buscaria.

- Sabe, eu já estou pronta há quinze minutos, mas para ser mais natural eu resolvi lhe deixar esperando um pouco! – ela desceu as escadas como se fosse uma pena pulando os degraus

Ela não estava maravilhosa, nem usava um vestido de noite ou uma maquiagem extravagante. Mas acho que era isso que eu apreciava nela. Gina ficava linda no simples. Ela vestia uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa que mais parecia um corpete. Perfeito, para adornar usava pulseiras douradas e pratas no mesmo pulso, os cabelos soltos e sandálias de saltos. E no rosto, seus olhos azuis se destacavam pelo brilho esbranquiçado e as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

- Vai ficar me olhando muito tempo? – ela sorriu, seu rosto corou

- Sabe, eu gosto do jeito que você se arruma! – eu sorri para ela – Deixa você linda!

- Eu acho que isso é um elogio! – ela piscou

- Por que não seria? Quer que eu fale diretamente? – segurei sua cintura – Você está linda Gina!

- Obrigada! – ela sorriu e apoiou as mãos em meu peito

- Sabe, eu comprei algo para você, só não lhe dei antes porque não sabia como você iria reagir! Mas acho que no seu posto como minha noiva, deve usar!

- O quê? – ela franziu o cenho

Eu me afastei e puxei uma caixinha de veludo do bolso interno do casaco. Abri com cuidado e olhando sempre o seu rosto, buscando sua reação. Era um anel simples se comparado com todos os que eu podia comprar, mas era perfeito para ela. Era de ouro branco e tinha um pequeno brilhante em cima, brilhante caro já que era um diamante, mas simples em sua essência.

- É lindo! – ela sorriu e pegou a caixinha – Isso era para ser entregue com o pedido de casamento?

- Era sim! – eu sorri e retirei o anel da caixinha, ela estendeu a mão e eu o coloquei

Achei que não sentiria nada, afinal, quando pedi Alexia em casamento, eu quase chorei de emoção ao ouvi-la dizer sim, mas agora, era só um anel, só a Weasley e esse casamento por contrato. Mas tudo que pensei que não iria sentir, eu senti. Meu coração pulava, meus olhos marejaram, minhas mãos tremiam e meu sorriso não podia ser maior. Tentei me controlar e a puxei para um beijo, ela correspondeu totalmente. Por fim estávamos nos entendendo, mas o que era isso que eu sentia ao tocá-la?

Seguimos em silêncio dentro do carro, mas ela sorria enquanto olhava as luzes pela janela. E toda vez que eu não precisava trocar a marcha do carro, minha mão deslizava pela perna dela e eu não era rejeitado. Isso me faz tão bem.

Blaise e Luna estavam sentados em silêncio na mesa do canto no restaurante. Ela permanecia com o semblante fechado, mas abriu um sorriso assim que viu Gina e se levantou para abraçá-la. Blaise olhava para a loira sem saber exatamente o que pensar, era visto que a Lovegood havia mudado, mas quem diria que seria tanto assim não? Ela era linda e gostosa, que Gina nunca me ouça dizer isto.

- E como vai os planos para o casamento? – Luna ergueu as sobrancelhas para mim, Gina provavelmente já contara que era tudo armado

- Vai ser um casamento simples Luna, só vamos assinar os papéis! – Gina se encolheu um pouco e brincou com o líquido âmbar que eu acabar de servir em seu copo

- Não! – eu retruquei, todos me olharam – Eu já me casei uma vez desse jeito, quero um casamento de verdade agora! Com direito a padrinhos e sua família presente!

- Vai convidar minha família? – ela pareceu surpresa, eu sorri de lado

- Assim que você contar para eles! – eu pisquei

- Você enlouqueceu! – Blaise sussurrou e virou todo o conteúdo do seu copo

- Não enlouqueci não, acho que isso é o certo! – eu suspirei – Eu fui ver o Enzo, Blaise!

- Como conseguiu isso? – ele pareceu surpreso, mas sorriu, ele adorava o afilhado

- Gina conseguiu a autorização do Ministério! – eu indiquei a ruiva, ela sorria

- Eu só usei minhas informações jornalísticas, há coisas que o Ministério não quer que seja revelado! É claro que eu não revelaria jamais, mas nada me impedia de usar como trunfo contra eles! – a ruiva piscou, Luna riu e concordou

- Eles ficaram com medo ao ver nosso material não é? – Luna sorriu ainda mais – Sempre que quiser vê-lo podemos conseguir outra autorização, mas creio que ele vai estar em casa logo depois do casamento!

- Claro que vai! – Blaise exclamou – Eu vou me assegurar disso!

A conversa começou a fluir a partir de então, Blaise começou a beber cada vez mais e eu o acompanhei. Gina e Luna conversavam alegremente, tudo corria muito bem, parece que a noite seria umas das melhores que tive nos últimos meses. No fim da noite Blaise acabou cantando Luna, ela riu demais das tentativas dele, Gina e eu estávamos mais em um clima de correr para casa e se entregar àquilo que quase aconteceu no meu escritório.

- Acho melhor nós irmos! – eu comentei, Blaise concordou, mas estava mais bêbado do que qualquer outra coisa

Gina e Luna não estavam diferentes, eu jamais podia deixá-los voltarem daquele jeito, ainda mais sozinhos. Chamei o garçom e pedi a conta, em seguida paguei a mais para que ele guardasse os carros de Luna e Blaise e então praticamente puxei todos para o meu carro.

Primeiro deixei Luna em casa, ela morava no subúrbio, mais ao norte, sua casa era bem apresentável perto daquela em que morava com seu pai quando mais nova. Ela jamais acreditar no dia seguinte que acabou se despedindo do Blaise com um longo beijo de língua. E eu tenho que dizer que foi de língua porque até eu fiquei enojado com aquilo. Ainda bem que não deu tempo de fazerem mais nada no meu quarto.

Blaise não reclamou quando o deixei deitado no sofá da sua própria casa, quando voltei para o carro Gina sorria demais. Ela também havia abusado do álcool, mas parecia feliz e depois de eu ter quase acabado com sua vida pedindo que se casasse comigo, ela merecia algo assim. Entramos em casa ainda em silêncio, ela subiu as escadas e eu deduzi eu ela fora dormir, fiquei um pouco ali por baixo e verifiquei as mensagens da secretária eletrônica, parece que o bebê dos Weasley estava para nascer e pedia que Gina fosse visitá-los ao meio dia no hospital. Suspirei. Mais uma criança no mundo, mas um Weasley.

Mesmo sem sono decidi subir para me deitar, havia muito em que pensar naquele dia ainda, muito o quê fazer naquela manhã. Entrei em meu quarto já atirando o casaco para um lado, mas então eu a vi. Gina dormia na minha cama, os cabelos espalhados no travesseiro formando um contraste com o branco do tecido. Eu fiquei tentado a acordá-la e mandar de volta a seu quarto, bravo com o que ela podia ter pensado que acontecia entre a gente, pensando que podia tomar conta da minha casa, mas eu gostei de tê-la ali.

A verdade era que eu só não a coloquei para dormir ali porque vi que ela estava muito abalada com tudo que havia acontecido. Suspirei e terminei de tirar minha roupa, ergui as cobertas e me deitei ao seu lado. Ela estava apenas de langerie. Arfei. Eu a queria, isso era visto. E eu podia acordá-la e transar com ela até amanhecer, mas ela estava bêbada. Conformei-me com abraçá-la pela cintura e puxá-la para mais perto de mim, encaixando nossos corpos. Que Merlin me ajudasse na manhã seguinte e ela não me batesse por isso.

POV Gina

Eu me remexi na cama, mas logo levei a mão à cabeça sentindo a dor lancinante em minhas têmporas. Abri os olhos devagar me lembrando da noite anterior, fazia muito tempo que eu não me divertia tanto. Luna eu não saiamos há muito tempo. Só quando focalizei aquele quarto é que me toquei da besteira que fiz. Eu estava no quarto dele. Com certeza aquele era o quarto dele.

Era todo preto e branco e muito bem decorado com pinturas e pufes, além de tapetes orientais. Ele sabia como decorar uma casa, ou a falecida esposa dele sabia. Suspirei e levantei, mas percebi que estava apenas de langerie. Não acredito que fiz isso, nem ao menos me lembro de nós...

- Sério, você não acha que aconteceu algo, acha?

Olhei em direção a voz e vi Draco só de calça na porta do banheiro, ele escovava os dentes. Eu suspirei mais aliviada e ele riu da minha cara, sumiu dentro do banheiro e voltou logo depois. Ele já havia tomado banho e feito a barba, parecia super bem.

- Eu bebi demais não? – perguntei puxando as cobertas para me cobrir

- Dormimos juntos, Gina! Eu encostei em todo o seu corpo! – ele sorriu de lado, eu corei violentamente – E sim, você bebeu demais! Estava tentando afogar as mágoas?

- Na verdade sim, pensei em só me divertir ontem! – eu sorri

- Conseguiu! – ele jogou o Profeta Diário sobre meu colo – Somos o casal do ano!

- Isso é bom? – eu perguntei olhando a foto

Draco estava debruçado para a frente na mesa, sorria e me olhava, eu segurava a taça e levava aos lábios, nossos olhares estavam fixos um no outro e em meu dedo brilhava o anel de compromisso.

- É ótimo! – ele sorriu, aproximou-se de mim, já com a camisa

- O que vai fazer? – eu indaguei preocupada

- Te levar para o banheiro! Já estamos quase atrasados e quero lhe deixar no trabalho hoje! – ele sorriu e me pegou no colo, quase morri de vergonha por estar daquele jeito com ele

Mas ele simplesmente me colocou na entrada do banheiro e me beijou os lábios de forma doce. Eu tomei um banho demorado e depois fui para o meu quarto e me troquei, quando desci Draco já estava à mesa, pronto para o café. Aqueles dias pareciam ser a realidade de outra pessoa, não minha, mas eu estava gostando.

- Pronta para enfrentar o Potter? – Draco estava sério quando me perguntou isso

- Pronta! – eu confirmei

- Não quero que fique sozinha com ele! – ele suspirou e se levantou, estendeu a mão para mim e me puxou para perto – Quero que entenda uma coisa Gina, eu não divido! Você será minha e só minha, entendeu!

_**N/A: Oiiiiiiii! Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, ele já está pronto há algum tempo e logo vem mais um! *-* Obrigaaada a Juliana que comentou e sobre a pergunta, ela desmaiou naquela hora, mas o Draco comenta isso mais tarde, até fica irritado porque achou que era por causa dele, está no capítulo que postei antes. Beijooos**_


	8. Se Entregando A Paixão!

POV Gina

Chegar ao prédio que era a sede da edição do jornal foi fácil, passar pelos corredores e pelo elevador, foi mais fácil ainda. Até chegar a minha sala no último andar fui praticamente invisível. Mas assim que adentrei a sala fui abraçada to efusivamente que meu pescoço chegou a doer. O perfume extremamente floral de Luna invadiu o ar. Ela se afastou de mim alguns segundos depois, os olhos brilhantes de lágrimas.

- O que foi Lu? – perguntei estranhando a situação toda

- Tive um sonho horrível com você! – ela desabou em uma cadeira a frente de minha mesa

- Com certeza foi porque você bebeu demais! – eu sorri e pendurei minha bolsa, logo depois me sentei à mesa para começar a ver os papéis e textos que eu tinha ali

- Eu nem me lembro como cheguei em casa, por sinal acho que meu carro foi roubado! – ela bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos, acho que ela nem havia penteado eles hoje

- Luna, o Draco te levou para casa ontem e seu carro está no estacionamento do restaurante! – eu tentei segurar o riso, mas acabei gargalhando – E por sinal, você ficou com o Blaise ontem!

- O Blaise? O Zabine? – ela arregalou ainda mais os olhos – Merlin, diz que não! Diz que isso é mentira, uma brincadeira de mau gosto! Por favor, Gina! Ele...ele...

- Ele o quê Luna? – eu ergui as sobrancelhas, ela só conseguia me fazer rir ainda mais dela

- Bom, ele sempre tirou com a minha cara na escola! – ela fez biquinho – E eu fui dar corda justo para ele?

- Bom, pelo que eu me lembro de vocês no carro, você adorou beijá-lo! – eu ri mais um pouco ainda

- É sério Gina! Não vou nem conseguir olhar para ele de novo! – ela pareceu voltar um pouco ao normal

- E precisa? Vocês só ficaram... – eu a encarei de forma avaliativa e então vi bem no fundo dos seus olhos o brilho incomodativo – Ah meu Merlin! Você se lembra do beijo e gostou!

- Não fala isso nem brincando! – ela me fez um sinal de silêncio – Alguém pode ouvir!

- Luna, é só falar com o Blaise! Posso falar com ele se quiser e...

- Não! – ela me interrompeu, alarmada, e se levantou – Eu vou voltar a trabalhar e esquecer isso! Agora!

- É bom mesmo senhorita Lovegood, porque se a encontrar mais uma vez de papo vou ter que demitir uma das duas!

Eu olhei para a porta quase não acreditando no que via. Harry estava ali, em pé, encostado ao batente, os braços cruzados. Ele tinha os cabelos mais compridos e caindo pelos olhos verdes, não usava óculos e deixara a barba crescer.

- Precisa conversar Gina! – ele me encarou de forma séria, Luna olhou dele para mim em um pedido mudo do que fazia

Eu acenei para ela indicando que estava tudo bem e a vi sair da sala com passos lentos. Harry entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Por algum motivo idiota, o que Draco me pedira pela manhã voltou a minha mente. _Não quero que fique sozinha com ele._ Eu estava descumprindo isso, mas o Harry não me faria mal, faria?

- Você realmente está com ele Gina? – Harry não se sentou, ficou em pé no meio da sala, seus olhos perscrutando meu rosto

Antigamente eu não conseguira mentir de forma tão descarada, talvez nem agora eu conseguisse dizer uma mentira assim. Nem para o Rony eu menti, eu simplesmente não contei tudo. Mas então cenas me voltaram à memória, cenas da noite anterior, antes do jantar. Nós dois no escritório, os beijos, as carícias.

- Estou sim Harry, iremos nos casar dentro de três dias! – eu suspirei e comecei a folhear alguns papéis, queria que a conversa acabasse ali

- Achei que...

- Que estivéssemos juntos? – eu o cortei e então me levantei, contornei a mesa e parei em frente a ele, de alguma maneira ele ativou minha raiva que ficara guardada durante quase um ano – Faça-me o favor, Potter! Que coisa mais ridícula! Você me deixou!

- Eu só precisava ficar um pouco sozinho! – ele deu de ombros e suspirou cansado

- Um ano? – eu sorri de forma irônica – Um ano? Você me deixou na cama, depois da única vez que me entreguei para você! Você nem ao menos se importou, só pensou no que você sentia e sumiu no mundo! Eu cansei de esperar uma resposta, ou sequer uma noticia!

- Rony e Hermione sempre tiveram notícias...

- Eu é que deveria ter tido notícias, eu é que era sua namorada! – eu me exaltei mais ainda e então respirei fundo – Você não pode voltar assim...não estrague tudo!

- Eu vou reconquistar você Gina, nem que seja depois do seu casamento, mas não vou desistir! Pode avisar o idiota do Malfoy que eu não vou parar até ter você para mim! E que ele vai se arrepender de ter mexido com você!

E então foi tudo muito rápido, ele se aproximou e me prendeu os braços contra o corpo e depois estava me beijando. Eu não consegui me mover, tentei afastar o rosto, mas isso só facilitou para que ele se aproximasse mais e então eu esperei, de olhos abertos e sem me mover até que ele se afastasse.

Minha fúria era tanta que eu não pensei muito, só me lembrei dos anos vividos com meus irmãos. Fechei o punho e o soquei no olho. Ele virou o rosto com o impacto e eu não esperei para ver sua reação, só peguei minha bolsa e saí da sala correndo para fora daquele prédio o mais rápido possível.

Peguei um táxi qualquer e pedi para ir para a empresa do Draco. Não me lembrei da reunião que ele teria, ou que ninguém me conhecia oficialmente ali. Tudo o que pensei é que eu queria ter os braços ele ao meu redor agora. E esse pensamento me assustou. Eu estava clamando pelo toque de Draco Malfoy.

POV Draco

Eu comecei aquele dia de trabalho em uma reunião importante com alguns novos sócios, mas meu pensamento não conseguia se ligar no que discutíamos. Tudo o que eu pensava era nela, naquele idiota do Potter ao seu lado. O que os dois estariam fazendo? Será que ele a machucara? Ou quem sabe, os dois estavam juntos de novo? Não! Ela não faria isso comigo. Pensando bem, ela faria sim. Mas não com Enzo.

Respirei um pouco mais fundo e vi os diretores se voltarem para mim, acenei para que continuasse com a apresentação e encarei Blaise em um dos lados da mesa. Ele era meu advogado então participava de tudo e me tirava de qualquer enrascada que eu pudesse me meter. Muita gente não sabe como ele conseguiu ser um advogado, mas eu sabia o quanto ele queria isso e ele é bom no que faz, muito bom.

Não vi quando os diretores saíram da sala e nos deixaram sozinhos. A reunião acabara e eu mal notara o que aconteceu. Blaise parecia tão perdido em pensamentos quanto eu, mas eu não estava ligando para ele, só para ela. Gina. Eu queria que ela sentisse minha falta, como eu queria isso.

- Draco!

A porta se abrira com força e ali, recortada contra a luz, estava ela. A dona de todos os meus pensamentos até agora. Isso ficou brega, tomara que eu nunca fale isso para ela.

- Senhor Malfoy eu não consegui impedi-la! – minha secretária parecia nervosa, com as mãos torcendo em frente ao corpo

- Você nunca deve impedi-la! – eu me levantei, Blaise fez o mesmo – Ela é minha noiva, nos casamos na quarta!

A secretária parecia surpresa e eu tinha certeza que ela sairia dali e espalharia a novidade pela empresa inteira, mas agora isso era um fato e eu queria que todos soubessem sobre nós.

- Pode se retirar! – ela acenou e saiu da sala

- Gina! – Blaise a cumprimentou e então me lançou um olhar indagador, mas eu nada disse, então ele apenas se retirou

A ruiva olhou a porta ser fechada atrás dela e então se voltou para mim. Seus olhos estavam mais azuis do que o normal e seu rosto inchado.

- Você chorou! – eu me aproximei devagar – O que aconteceu?

- Eu... – ela largou a bolsa em uma cadeira em volta da enorme mesa de reuniões e me olhou de volta, agora umas lágrimas desceram pelo seu rosto – Você pode me abraçar?

A pergunta saiu assim, sem por que ou uma causa qualquer. Parecia infantil, mas carente. Eu jamais imaginei ouvi-la me pedindo algo dessa forma. Mas eu gostei.

Aproximei-me devagar e segurei seu rosto com as duas mãos. Ela fechou os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas. Encostei minha testa a dela, seus olhos permaneceram fechados, segurei suas mãos e as trouxe até meus ombros fazendo-a se apoiar ali.

Uma última lágrima desceu pelo rosto dela e eu a limpei com a ponta do dedo. Meus olhos fitando seu rosto, calmo agora.

- Está tudo bem. – ela abriu os olhos devagar e me fitou – Estou aqui com você.

Minha voz não passava de um sussurro, mas eu vi em seus olhos a confirmação para o que eu queria. Seja lá o que o Potter tenha feito, machucou a ela e não a conquistou. Ela queria a mim. Somente a mim. E estava ali, demonstrando isso. E eu não perdi a oportunidade, eu a beijei, mas dessa vez, com calma.

Eu geralmente perco o controle com ela, acho que é porque sempre que estamos prestes a fazer alguma coisa, chega alguém e atrapalha, ou ela desmaia como na primeira vez, mas agora eu não estava disposto a deixar alguém atrapalhar. Não mesmo.

Quando senti nosso beijo esquentar, levantei-a e a coloquei sobre a mesa, ela afastou os joelhos para que eu me aproximasse dela. Pude sentir seu coração palpitando apressado quando desci minha mão de seu pescoço para seus seios.

- Você realmente quer isso? – perguntei baixinho, meus beijos descendo para seu pescoço

Se ela me rejeitasse agora, eu acho que explodiria. Afinal, na primeira vez que tentei alguma coisa ela desmaiou, na segunda o Blaise ligou, mas nós ficamos bem depois disso. Eu espero que ela me queira, assim como eu a quero agora.

- Por favor... – ela gemeu baixinho em meu ouvido quando minhas mãos se aventuraram por suas coxas, tentando puxar para cima a saia apertada do terninho

- Segure-se! – pedi a ela e senti seus braços se apertarem ao meu redor, segurei suas coxas em minha cintura e aparatei

Meu quarto ainda estava escuro e não fora aberto pelos elfos. Encostei-a na porta apenas para trancar a porta com a chave e então a deitei calmamente na cama, deitando-me por cima em seguida.

Retirei os cabelos de seu rosto e vi seus olhos brilhando para mim, suas bochechas coradas. Linda. Beijei seus lábios com leveza e comecei a abrir seu casaco, ela sentou para me ajudar a tirar o meu logo depois. Sentir suas unhas me arranhando o peito era como uma confirmação do que eu mais temia. Eu queria Ginevra Weasley com loucura. E eu a teria.

Voltei a atacar sua boca e praticamente arranquei a pequena tomara-que-caia que ela usava. Não abri os olhos para vê-la, mas assim que me deitei novamente em cima dela eu senti os bicos rígidos dos seus seios contra minha pele. Foi como se uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo meu corpo. Puxei sua perna para se encaixar em meu quadril. Eu tinha de me controlar ou faria tudo acontecer muito rápido.

- Já fez isso antes, não fez? – perguntei sem tirar minha boca de sua pele

- Uma vez... – ela sussurrou enquanto meus beijos desciam para seus seios

Beijei um de cada vez, ela estremeceu, tensa.

- Potter... – rosnei e então peguei um mamilo na boca sugando-o com força

Gina e agarrou em meus cabelos e arqueou as costas, um gemido alto saindo de sua boca. Eu sorri internamente. Duvido que o testa rachada tenha feito ela gritar assim.

- Não foi bom... – ela conseguiu sussurrar em meio a mais um gemido

- O que eu fiz? – me afastei, confuso, mas ela sorriu de forma marota

- Com ele. – ela disse simplesmente

Eu sorri malicioso e me afastei tirando os sapatos, as meias e a calça.

- Vou te mostrar o que é uma primeira vez decente então! – pisquei um olho, ela riu

Retirei seus sapatos de saltos e a saia de forma bem lenta, eu queria ver seu rosto corando enquanto eu fazia isso. Depois ergui uma perna dela e comecei beijando-a desde os pés e subindo pela parte interna até chegar nas coxas. Senti ela estremecer mais uma vez e quando a olhei, ela estava de olhos cerrados e as mãos fechadas.

Segurei a lateral da calcinha com os dentes e a abaixei lentamente, fiz a mesma coisa com a outra lateral e depois puxei pelas pernas deixando-a inteiramente nua. Quando me abaixei novamente e lhe dei um beijo em sua intimidade, suas mãos pararam em meus ombros me empurrando.

- O que foi?

- Nunca...

- Ele não fez isso com você? – eu ergui uma sobrancelha, sarcástico, ela apenas negou com a cabeça – Relaxe.

Passei a língua fazendo-a se abrir totalmente para mim. Estimulei-a bem lentamente, ouvi-a gemer meu nome, implorando por mais. Eu me senti muito satisfeito comigo mesmo, não por estar tendo uma vitória sobre o Potter, mas sim porque ela gemia _meu nome_.

Quando ela começou a estremecer eu me afastei retirando minha cueca e me deitando sobre ela, ela me segurou pelos braços, seu rosto afogueado, seus olhos lacrimejando.

- O que foi? – beijei-lhe um dos seios

- Isso é...fantástico... – ela ofegava

- Você não sentiu nem metade do que vai sentir agora! – eu mordi meu lábio e entrei dentro dela

Suas unhas fincaram em meu braço, eu senti o sangue escorrendo. Ela sufocou um grito e eu acabei mordendo seu ombro. Estar dentro dela era...como estar no lugar que eu deveria ter estado todos esses anos. Era como encontrar aquela pessoa que você jamais abandonaria.

- Doeu? – pedi baixinho beijando a mordida que eu dera nela

- Não, mas...

- Eu sei! – beijei seus lábios – Eu também senti!

E então eu comecei a me mover dentro dela, bem lentamente e depois aumentando o ritmo. Sempre que eu sentia que ela chegaria ao clímax eu parava por uns segundos, e, então começava de novo, mais rápido, mas forte, até que ela não agüentasse mais, até que ela gritasse por mim, o que aconteceu quando ela atingiu o orgasmo. Senti ela se contorcer sob meu corpo e se agarrar aos lençóis, eu afundei meu rosto em seu pescoço e me arremeti contra ela mais algumas vezes. Eu cheguei ao clímax logo depois me derramando dentro dela.

Nós dois ficamos ali, na mesma posição, ofegantes demais para falar, e, no caso dela, com vergonha. Sorri ao ver o quão vermelha ela estava e o fato dela não conseguir me olhar. Eu saí de dentro dela e me deitei ao seu lado, minha mão deslizando de sua cintura e subindo até seus seios ainda excitados.

- O que foi? – perguntei beijando seu ombro, ela virou o rosto lentamente para o meu lado

- Eu gritei demais... – ela disse baixinho, eu sorri

- Eu adorei ouvir você gritando! – me debrucei sobre ela e lhe beijei os lábios – Quero que grite meu nome sempre quando eu possuir você!

- Você me deixa com vergonha! – ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos

- Você perde essa vergonha se fizermos de novo e de novo, e de novo... – eu sorri malicioso, ela riu – Preciso voltar para a empresa... – vi seu sorriso sumir na hora, mordi o lábio – Mas acho que o Blaise se vira lá por hoje! Mas vai ter que me recompensar pelo dia de trabalho perdido!

Eu sorri e lhe beijei mais vez sentindo-a me corresponder totalmente.


	9. Buscando Segredos Íntimos!

**POV Draco**

Eu estava sentado com os braços sobre a mesa, o sono ainda me dominava, mas eu não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Gina andava para lá e para cá na cozinha, vestia apenas a minha camisa branca enquanto fazia nosso jantar. Fazer amor com ela foi diferente, foi especial. Nunca imaginei sentir o que eu sentia por ela, nem mesmo sabia o que era isso. Tudo o que eu conseguia perceber é que era muito diferente daquilo que eu senti pela Alexia um dia.

- Por que você fica me olhando assim?

Eu ouvi a pergunta, ouvi a voz dela, mas não conseguia parar de olhá-la. Ela tinha que ter me enfeitiçado, ou então como eu podia imaginar sentir o que eu sentia por uma Weasley? Eu sempre a odiei não? Na verdade não, só agora eu percebia o quanto eu já notei ela em Hogwarts ou em qualquer outro lugar por aí.

- Assim como? – vi ela se voltar para mim, seus olhos brilhavam como eu nunca tinha visto antes

- Como se estivesse... – ela parou sem saber se deveria continuar, mas eu sorri incentivando – feliz...

Eu acho que não esperava essa resposta dela, mas na mesma hora que eu ouvi acabei compreendendo que era verdade. Fazia muito tempo que eu não me sentia assim. Muito tempo mesmo. E no final, eu já nem me importava mais com seu sobrenome. Gina me mostrou o que era bondade, afinal ela estava comigo pelo meu filho e não por mim. Mas ela fez amor comigo. Isso não me saía da cabeça.

- Eu estou feliz. – eu sorri de novo para ela

- Sério? – ela sentou-se a minha frente do outro lado da mesa – Eu ainda sou uma Weasley!

- E talvez eu precisasse de uma Weasley desde o início da minha vida! – eu fui sincero

Fazia muito tempo que eu não conseguia sorrir como estava fazendo ali com ela. Sentir as coisas como estava sentindo, pensar em ser correspondido em um sentimento que eu mal sabia o que era ainda. Eu estava parecendo um adolescente de volta ao primeiro amor. Mas eu estava feliz por isso. Mais do que feliz eu acho.

- Já imaginou nossa vida? – eu sorri e segurei sua mão por cima da mesa – Se nós resolvêssemos ficar juntos ainda em Hogwarts? Tantas coisas seriam diferentes! – eu ainda me lembrava daquele tempo, eu jamais teria me tornado um comensal se eu tivesse sequer pensado em ficar com ela algum dia

- É, em compensação a guerra seria entre a minha família e a sua e não relacionada a Voldemort! – ela riu com gosto – Mas você também não teria o Enzo!

- Eu sei... – eu suspirei – Não mudaria nada na minha vida que pudesse fazer com que o Enzo não existisse!

- E sua esposa? Você me disse que a amava! – ela parecia confusa, preocupada, ainda havia desconfiança em seu olhar

- E eu a amava. – sorri de forma saudosa – Alexia sempre será meu primeiro amor e eu não deixaria de conhecê-la, nem de me casar com ela! Só que...às vezes eu penso que se nunca tivéssemos ficado juntos, ela nunca teria morrido!

Ela abriu a boca para me perguntar mais alguma coisa, mas fomos interrompidos pela campainha. Ela arregalou os olhos olhando para a própria roupa e eu acabei rindo dela, suas bochechas ficaram quase da cor dos seus cabelos. Levantei-me e fui até a porta abrindo-a. Rony Weasley me olhou dos pés a cabeça antes de indicar com a cabeça o interior da casa. Eu abri espaço para que ele entrasse e se instalasse em minha sala.

- Gina está aqui? – ele perguntou visivelmente preocupado

- Ela mora aqui Weasley! – eu dei de ombros

Gina apareceu hesitante, seus olhos perscrutavam o rosto do irmão enquanto ele olhava suas roupas, um pouco incrédulo. Eu pensei em rir da cara dele, mas achei que deveria fingir uma educação que eu não tinha.

- Então é sério? – ele olhou dela para mim – Vocês dois vão se casar porque se amam, é isso?

- Rony... – Gina deu se adiantou para ele, preocupada, sem saber o que responder

- Não vim aqui para criticá-la! – ele ergueu a mão – Mas nossos pais já sabem! Depois da foto que apareceu no jornal e da reportagem sobre vocês, eles me ligaram e perguntaram se eu sabia de algo!

- Eles estão bravos? – às vezes ela ainda parecia uma menina, mas eu tinha até inveja dessa ligação forte que ela tinha com a família, coisa que eu nunca tive, a não ser com meu filho

- Não. Estão preocupados e talvez decepcionados! – o ruivo suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos – Eles querem falar com você e eu me ofereci para dar o recado! Vá vê-los Gina e leve o Malfoy com você, nossos pais não vão abandoná-la!

- Eu sei! – ela sorriu fraquinho e depois encarou o irmão, os olhos brilhando – E seu filho?

- É perfeito Gi! – o ruivo abriu um sorriso enorme – Queremos que você seja a madrinha!

- Com prazer! – ela correu e abraçou o irmão – Ele tem os seus olhos? Azuis?

- Tem sim! – ele riu – Mas é moreno como a Mione!

- Um perfeito Weasley! – ela riu – Vou visitá-los amanhã ao anoitecer, tudo bem? E de meio dia pretendo almoçar com o papai e a mamãe!

- Esperarei você! – ele beijou a testa da irmã – Está convidado também Malfoy!

Eu acenei com a cabeça e o vi passar pela porta. Gina estava feliz pelo irmão, talvez mais feliz do que ficava por mim. Eu senti ciúmes disso.

**POV Gina**

Draco havia saído há uma meia hora com o pretexto de ir até a empresa ver como as coisas ficaram aquele dia inteiro. Eu achei muito importante a consideração dele comigo, em ficar ali depois dos limites que nossa relação ultrapassou. Ele foi muito carinhoso comigo, muito gentil. Eu jamais poderia acusá-lo do contrário. Mas engana-se se pensa que eu esqueci minha reportagem. Afinal, eu posso querer fazer amor com ele, mas ainda me lembro que me ofereci por uma reportagem.

Eu queria procurar coisas no escritório, mas por algum motivo algumas coisas não me entravam na cabeça. Primeiro a elfa me dissera que aquele quarto que eu ficara primeiro era o da Senhora Malfoy, depois Draco me dissera que ela nunca dormira lá e que ele mal dormia. Por algum motivo eu sabia que ela não dormia com ele, aquele quarto era só dele por um bom tempo, dava de perceber pela arrumação.

E então? Onde ela dormia? Comecei a andar pelos corredores e abrir todas as portas, mas acabei cansando depois de um tempo, então fui para o andar térreo querendo chegar até o escritório, mas uma porta pequena e bem escura no fim do corredor me chamou a atenção. Ela levava a um corredor menos que dava para um quarto amplo com uma enorme janela para o jardim, havia um banheiro conectado também muito grande.

O quarto era bem iluminado e muito espaçoso. A cama era enorme e o guarda roupas abarrotado de roupas. E o cheiro do quarto era de orquídea. Dava para imaginar milhares dessas flores dispostas por toda ela. Mas cheirava a morte também.

O que mais me intrigou foi o quão afastado aquele cômodo era do resto da casa. Eu jamais o descobriria se não tivesse procurando por ele. Aquele era o quarto de Alexia Malfoy. Ela dormira ali há alguns meses, e, provavelmente, morrera ali também.

Eu não sabia exatamente o que procurar ali, mas a caixa verde e preta em cima do guarda roupa me chamou a atenção. Era uma caixa comum, dessas que vinham camisas sociais dentro, provavelmente ela dera a camisa a Draco e guardara a caixa. Havia quatro cadernos pequenos dispostos um ao lado do outro dentro. Cabiam perfeitamente naquele mínimo espaço.

Peguei o primeiro, continha uma data de quando ainda estávamos em Hogwarts. Será que ela estudara lá? Não me lembro dela por lá. Abri com cuidado as páginas já amareladas. No início contava muitas coisas da família dela, como ela estava furiosa por nunca conhecer Hogwarts, por não receber visitas. Como odiava os pais por escondê-la sempre. Mas nada do motivo. Na realidade era mais um desabafo, como se ela jogasse palavras que queria gritar na cara de outras pessoas.

Mas ao final do diário, havia uma passagem que me intrigou muito. Do primeiro momento em que ela viu Draco Malfoy. Quando ele e a família foram levar o convite de formatura do Malfoy na casa deles, durante o Natal.

"_Os olhos cinzas me perscrutaram dos pés a cabeça. Eu sei que não estava apresentável para uma noite de natal, ainda mais com aquele vestido preto que quase me cobria por inteiro. Olhei de relance ao espelho que ficava por dentro do bar e vi meus olhos azuis brilharem em meio a pele extremamente pálida. Eu me senti horrível, e, naquele momento, eu quis ser desejável para ele. Quis que ele me olhasse como mais ninguém olhou, mas até aquele momento, eu não conseguia decifrar seus belos olhos sobre mim, somente a indiferença e arrogância comum em um Malfoy. Talvez fosse melhor não conhecê-lo, talvez fosse melhor me esconder no quarto e não voltar a festa. Foi o que fiz, ou tentei fazer até..."_

E o resto da página estava rasgada. O que ela escrevera ali? O que acontecera? Ouvi uma porta bater ao longe e me assustei. Draco deveria ter voltado e por nada no mundo eu gostaria que ele me encontrasse ali.

_**N/A: Espero sinceramente que gostem mais desse capítulo! A partir de agora as coisas começam a esquentar! Obrigaaada! Obrigada especial a Nathasha Vianna, a Gina vai ter que resistir muito mais floor! Aguarde os próximos capítulos! E o Harry talvez só esteja apaixonado! XD Obrigaaada! Beijooos**_


	10. Finalmente o Medo Prevalece!

**POV Draco**

Nós fizemos amor mais uma vez naquela noite e então dormimos abraçados, um ao outro, na minha cama. Eu ainda estava intrigado pelo que o Potter poderia ter feito a ela, mas seja o que for, só a impulsionou a se entregar para mim. Isso me deixava feliz, quase orgulhoso. Ele perdera, tentando conquistá-la.

Senti ela se remexer em meus braços enquanto eu me levantava para tomar um banho. Havia perdido um dia no escritório e não poderia deixar de ir agora pela manhã para ver como estava tudo. Já teria de sair na hora do almoço e conhecer os pais dela. Não que eu ansiasse por isso, pelo contrário, eu preferia nunca ter de vê-los, mas a história do Malfoy almoçando na casa dos sogros repercutiria bem para a custódia do meu filho.

- Draco? – ela me chamou quando cheguei a porta do banheiro

- Durma, só vou tomar banho! – eu a olhei, lânguida sob os lençóis negros, sua pele transcendia a luz da manhã

- Você vai trabalhar? – ela bagunçou ainda mais os cabelos em um gesto sonolento

- Você não vai? – ergui as sobrancelhas, descrente, o Potter realmente a machucou para ela não querer ir trabalhar, ou a magoou

- Não. Estou com dor de cabeça! Com gripe, com alguma coisa que não me deixe trabalhar hoje! Vou ligar para a Luna inventar algo! – ela piscou um olho, marota

- Tudo bem! Então fique na cama, estarei de volta para te buscar antes do horário do almoço! – eu acenei, ela concordou e voltou a adormecer

Tomei um banho demorado, deixei a água escorrer por meu corpo para ver se diminuía aquela culpa. Eu me sentia culpado por ter dormido com a Weasley. Ao mesmo tempo me sentia orgulhoso por ter conquista a _Weasley_. Estranho não? Para mim não. Eu me sentiria culpado por dormir com qualquer mulher, parecia que meus sentimentos pela Alexia estavam diminuindo e eu queria amá-la para sempre, na mesma intensidade que sempre amei! E no entanto eu estava ali, loucamente atraído pela Weasley.

Saí do banheiro e me vesti calmamente, pensei em lhe beijar a fronte antes de sair, mas a culpa em meu rosto era muito grande. Na manhã seguinte estaríamos nos casando e eu sabia que minha culpa só aumentaria depois disso.

Foi com esse pensamento que cheguei a empresa. Nada de errado. Nada anormal. Blaise sabia cuidar dali melhor do que eu. Passei a manhã inteira só olhando para as paredes, as sombras sob meus olhos só aumentaram. A culpa me corroia por dentro.

- Como foi a noite com a ruivinha? – Blaise entrou de repente na sala e se jogou em uma poltrona – Sério, achei que já haviam dormido juntos! Mas pelo visto ontem foi a primeira vez!

- Isso não vem ao caso! – eu nem o encarei, a cor da parede, cinzenta, parecia ser mais interessante – Tenho que almoçar com os pais dela hoje!

- Plano interessante! Sempre fiquei sabendo que a Sra. Weasley cozinha maravilhosamente bem! – Blaise fez um gesto com a mão, como se indicasse que já sabia há muito tempo

- Blaise, é sério! Eu não estou nem um pouco interessado nisso! – eu soltei o ar, como se estivesse com pressa

- A transa não foi boa? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, cético

E ele tocara no ponto fraco. Porque foi boa sim. Foi maravilhosa. Eu nunca me senti assim antes, nem com a Alexia. E eu me odiava por isso.

- Pelo jeito não foi... – Blaise deu de ombros diante do meu silêncio

- Está enganado. – eu resmunguei, levantei e peguei o casaco – Foi muito bom.

- Claro agora que minha amiga está morta, você acha bom transar com as outras!

Eu olhei para a porta, estupefato pelo que via. Ela havia sumido há anos, e nem no enterro da Alexia viera. Por que estava ali agora.

- Júlia! – Blaise encarou a morena

Os dois foram namorados por um tempo, mas ela nunca quis nada sério com ele, só o bobo não via.

- O que faz aqui? – contornei a mesa e a encarei

- Fiquei sabendo que está sendo acusado de matar minha amiga! – ela descruzou os braços e cruzou a porta – O que está acontecendo Draco?

- Você sumiu por muito tempo, Alexia precisou muito de você! – eu suspirei, Júlia sempre foi a melhor amiga da minha esposa, mas não estava lá quando tudo aconteceu

- Eu sei. Culpo-me por isso todos os dias! Mas eu precisei me afastar e você sabe muito bem por que! – ela sorriu de lado, Blaise olhou dela para mim, intrigado

- Sabe que não precisava se afastar, nunca pedi que fizesse isso! – eu tomei a defensiva, ela não poderia falar tudo agora, poderia?

- Eu precisava sim, ou estragaria tudo! – ela suspirou – Mas eu voltei agora, Alexia morreu e eu não estava aqui, sinto-me culpada! Mas sinto-me livre de toda aquela angustia!

Eu não consegui responder alguma coisa. Blaise já estava compreendendo tudo e eu não queria que ele soubesse. Pelo menos não de quando ele namorava ela.

- Eu voltei por que pensei que havia alguma chance de...

- Draco? – Gina estava na porta, confusa, deveria ter ouvido parte da conversa

Merlin. Se havia algum modo de eu estar mais ferrado, era com o aparecimento da Gina ali. Eu tentei me manter impassível. Mesmo dizendo por aí que Malfoys nunca caem, eu minto bastante. Todas aquelas confusões ao mesmo tempo, estavam me deixando louco.

- Quem é ela? – Júlia encarou a ruiva com um ar de arrogância e superioridade

Gina abriu a boca para retrucar e eu sabia que não seria nada bom que ela fizesse isso.

- Gina, esta é Júlia! Foi namorada do Blaise por um tempo e melhor amiga da Alexia! – eu a apresentei, a ruiva veio até mim sem ao menos olhar para a morena – Júlia, Gina é minha noiva!

A morena pareceu levar um choque. Ficou parada no mesmo lugar, as sobrancelhas erguidas e o rosto surpreso. Mas ela estava aprontando alguma, era sempre assim. Sempre. Ainda mais depois que cedi uma vez. Maldita bebida.

- Eu vou deixar o cartão do hotel onde estou, ainda vou ficar aqui até o final do mês! – ela retirou da bolsa um cartão e colocou-o sobre o bar que ficava no canto – Sabe quando me procurar, já fez isso uma vez, voltará a fazer.

E então ela saiu. Deixou-me ali sozinho, no meio de uma Gina confusa e um Blaise furioso.

- Quando dormiu com ela? – Blaise perguntou, raivoso

- Eu...não me lembro de ter dormido com ela... – tentei dizer o meu lado, mas seu olhar me fuzilava

Gina se afastou prontamente, seu olhar zangado quase me cortou por dentro. Ela odiava traição, mesmo que não houvesse sido com ela, mas se eu traí uma vez, poderia trair sempre.

- Eu só me lembro de acordar no quarto dela uma noite que ela passou lá em casa! Eu estava bêbado tá legal? – tentei me importar menos com a ruiva e me focar no meu amigo, Blaise era importante para mim

- Nós namorávamos ainda! – ela olhou o chão – Eu nunca fiz isso com você!

E então ele saiu dali também, magoado. Era a única pessoa verdadeira que eu tinha, a única que valia a pena. E eu conseguira estragar a amizade. Eu estragava tudo o que tinha mesmo. Encarei a ruiva, ela estava indecifrável.

- Vamos nos atrasar para o almoço. – ela disse simplesmente, como se não houvesse ouvido nada ali

Ela fingia não importar, ou realmente não se importava? Isso me deixava maluco se eu pensava demais. Afinal, por que eu me importava mesmo?

**POV Gina**

De alguma maneira a Alexia não queria conhecê-lo por ser um Malfoy, trancou-se no quarto e então algo aconteceu. Algo que eu teria de descobrir. Parecia essencial para o resto da história. Agora ainda havia essa Júlia, melhor amiga da Alexia e apaixonada pelo Draco, provavelmente uma psicopata capaz de realizar tudo pelo loiro.

Ele disse que amava a esposa e parecia sincero, venerava o filho e era legal, confiável de certa maneira. No entanto, os dois não dormiam juntos. Alexia morava em um quarto longe até mesmo do filho. Escondia-se em uma casa enorme, feita exatamente para isso. Para se esconder algo. O grande segredo que eu teria de descobrir.

- Gina? – Draco tocou minha coxa com a mão, eu o encarei ainda distante em pensamentos – Chegamos! – ele indicou a janela do carro ao meu lado

Olhei pelo vidro e me vi parada diante da Toca. Meus pais estavam na porta, abraçados e me esperando. Um sorriso no rosto.

- Meus pais! – eu deixei toda a frustração daqueles dias me tomarem naquele momento e corri para eles

Abracei os dois ao mesmo tempo, apertados. Eu senti as lágrimas fluindo, os meus soluços aumentarem. Senti meu pai me levar até o sofá da sala e minha mãe me consolar. Eu queria tanto ter minha vida de volta. Ser redatora do jornal, o Harry ter desaparecido e o Draco...eu ainda queria estar com ele. Engraçado não? Como as coisas mudam! Eu querendo estar com um Malfoy!

- Por que ela está chorando desse jeito? – meu pai se dirigiu ao Draco que ainda estava parado na porta

O loiro estava mais confuso, mais do que meus pais. Ele sabia que eu poderia estar brava pelo que aconteceu no escritório dele, ainda mais de surpresa como naquela hora, afinal ele me buscaria em casa. Mas ele não era o motivo. Era a destruição da minha vida.

- Eu acho que perdi o emprego. – sussurrei para os meus pais, os dois se voltaram para mim, surpresos

- Mas você amava o que fazia! – minha mão acariciou meus cabelos – Era uma ótima redatora!

- Eu sei. – sufoquei um soluço – Mas...eu fiz uma besteira!

- Por que não me contou? – Draco se aproximou devagar, ainda mais confuso

Eu o encarei sem saber o que responder. Por que ele não era minha família? Por que o que vivemos não passa de atração? Não! Porque o Harry me beijou.

- Eu finquei um soco no meu chefe! – eu suspirei e escondi o rosto nas mãos – Porque ele me beijou!

- Ele o quê? – Draco agora parecia ter acordado para a realidade, estava começando a ficar furioso

- Gina, meu amor! Precisa se acalmar! Seu chefe fez algo errado, não porque demiti-la! – minha mãe me abraçou, fortemente

- Eu sei. – tentei remediar, não queria contar que ele era o Harry – Pai, mãe! Esse é Draco Malfoy, meu noivo!

- Senhor e senhora Weasley! – Draco acenou com a cabeça para minha mãe e apertou a mão de meu pai

- Como isso aconteceu? – meu pai foi direto, eu nem sabia o que responder e agradeci pro Draco tomar a iniciativa

- Sua filha e eu nos conhecemos há pouco tempo! Mas garanto que nossa decisão não foi precipitada! Gina e eu seremos felizes! – ele disse, convicto

Nada de amor, pensei comigo mesma. Será que eu conseguiria conviver com isso? Com apenas atração sexual?

- Podemos contar mais durante o almoço! – eu levantei, recompondo-me – Estou com saudades da sua comida mamãe!

- Que bom, porque fiz aquele macarrão com almôndegas que você adora! – ela me puxou para cozinha, deixando meu pai e Draco para trás

O almoço transcorreu mais normal do que eu poderia achar. Eles não recriminaram minha decisão e nem ao menos perguntaram muito, só tentaram conhecer o Draco como se ele fosse um simples namorado. Mas estariam lá, no dia seguinte, no meu casamento. E só por ter meus pais por perto naquela hora, eu já me sentia muito melhor. A hora em que eu amarraria minha vida a alguém que jamais me amaria e que eu jamais poderia amar.

_**N/A: Obrigaaada a todas que comentaram, aqui está mais um capítulo! Espero que gostem! Obrigada a Bel Black, porque não consegui te responder por , fico feliz que esteja gostando e comentando, e quanto a Alexia, ela deveria ter um problema sim, mas será que era só isso? Obrigaaada de novo! Beijos**_


	11. Sem sentimentos ou apenas escondidos?

POV Gina

Eu estava com o vestido que ele me deu. Branco. Pureza. Mesmo eu não achando um casamento feito como esse, ser puro. Era mais um contrato, mais um casamento arranjado como aqueles da época medieval. A bela princesa já nascia predestinada a um príncipe mais velho ou era tomada por um cavaleiro que conquistava o reino.

- Pronta, filha? – minha mãe entrou no quarto, o buquê de rosas na mão

- Acho que sim, mas quero falar com o Draco antes! – eu sussurrei já passando por ela

- Ver o noivo antes do casamento dá azar! – ela suspirou prendendo meu braço entre seus dedos já enrugados

- Não posso ter azar com ele! – eu suspirei e me soltei, seguindo para o quarto do Draco

Quando cheguei à porta, ele estava em frente ao espelho, pensei primeiramente que ele estava arrumando a gravata ou algo assim. Mas depois eu vi o reflexo dela. Morena e alta. Chamava-se Julia.

- Entenda uma coisa Julia! Não existe nós! – ele se voltou para ela, a morena sentou na cama e cruzou as pernas balançando o salto do sapato no ar

- Sempre existiu um nós! – ela sorriu, perfeitamente – Mesmo com a Alexia no meio! Eu sei que ela não te satisfazia, sei o que pensava sobre ela estar na sua vida! Você me confessou tudo naquela noite, quando dormiu comigo!

- Está enganada! – ele estava furioso agora – Eu amava a Alexia e todo mundo sabia disso!

- Engraçado, não foi o que me disse enquanto transava comigo! – ela suspirou pesadamente – Vamos lá Draco, desista desse casamento! Vamos viver enquanto podemos! Até seu julgamento!

- Não! Eu vou me casar e ninguém vai impedir! – ele foi firme, colocou o terno e ajeitou as abotoaduras

- Aquela ruiva não deve dar conta, é sem sal! – ela sorriu, com escárnio

- Gina é uma ótima pessoa e o Enzo precisa de mim! Nem sei por que você veio até aqui! – ele sentenciou por fim

- Draco, nós podemos ser melhores juntos! Você ainda tem seus antigos poderes! Vamos pegar o Enzo e fugir daqui! – ela se levantou e foi ajeitar a gravata dele

- Eu jamais vou voltar a ser o que era, ainda mais agora que eu tenho o Enzo! – ele a afastou pelos braços – Eu vou me casar Júlia! E você não vai poder impedir!

- Tudo bem Draco! Você já fez isso comigo uma vez e se arrependeu, fará de novo e vai se arrepender de novo! – ela jogou os cabelos para trás e se dirigiu para a porta onde eu escutava

Adentrei o quarto ao lado rapidamente. Ela passou como se flutuasse nos saltos. Draco saiu até a porta observando ela.

- Se você quisesse, podia ter fugido com ela. – eu me encostei ao batente da porta

Draco somente virou o rosto para mim. Seus olhos estavam desfocados por um momento, depois eles brilharam intensamente.

- Você está linda! – ele se voltou para mim – Você ficou exatamente como imaginei com esse vestido!

- Eu adorei ele. – eu sorri, baixando a cabeça – Draco?

- O que foi? – ele se aproximou passando as mãos pela minha cintura

- Nós estamos fazendo o certo? Eu estou com medo de acabar com a minha vida! – eu não consegui encará-lo, então comecei a arrumar sua gravata

- Acabar com a sua vida? Casando comigo? Isso soa até irônico! – ele sorriu de lado – Se você quiser que eu me afaste, eu me afasto!

- Não é bem isso. – eu suspirei e escondi meu rosto em seu peito – É só...

- Você queria casar por amor! – ele completou por mim – Eu sei e você também sabe que isso eu não posso oferecer! Mas vai ficar tudo bem com nós!

- Eu espero que fique! – sorri um pouco – Você já está atrasado senhor Malfoy!

- Pelo menos foi a própria noiva quem me atrasou, não? – ele riu e entrou novamente no quarto pegando o casaco e voltando – Você vai entrar com seu pai?

- Vou sim! – confirmei – Vai lá, logo estarei contigo!

- Vou esperar. – ele me deu um selinho leve

- Tem uma surpresa para você na primeira fileira de cadeiras! Espero que goste! – ele me encarou enigmático e depois saiu me deixando ali sozinha

Eu esperei alguns minutos antes de descer ao primeiro andar da mansão e estender o braço em direção a meu pai. Era um casamento simples, no jardim da nossa casa. Uma cerimônia sem pompa não chamaria a atenção e todos achariam que eu não estava atrás do dinheiro dele, que, tecnicamente, eu não estava, já que só sua história me interessava.

E por algum motivo aquele pedaço de papel rasgado do primeiro diário de Alexia Malfoy, não me saia da cabeça. O que o Draco fizera naquela noite? Por que ela não queria conhecê-lo? E será que ele realmente amava a esposa?

E o pior de tudo é que eu não me importava com isso simplesmente pelo meu furo jornalístico, eu me importava porque estava com medo de descobrir com quem eu estaria vivendo pelos próximos meses. Seria ele um assassino? Porque se ele matou a primeira esposa, poderia muito bem me matar também, poderia ser só mais uma jogada. Julia poderia estar no meio disso.

- Gina, você diz sim agora! – Draco sussurrou entre dentes

Só nesse momento é que percebi que já havia seguido pelo caminho de flores e o celebrante me fizera a grande pergunta. Todos me olhavam assustados. Nesse mesmo instante a diretora do orfanato chegou, atrasada, com Enzo a tiracolo. Ela seguiu pela passarela e sentou-se na primeira fileira de cadeiras.

Draco estava estático, mais por ver o filho do que pela minha falta de resposta. O pequeno estivera chorando minutos atrás, pude perceber pelo rosto inchado e vermelho, mas agora sorria. E foi nesse sorriso que eu encontrei forças para seguir adiante. Eu já vira aquele sorriso no próprio Draco uma vez e não perderia a chance de ver de novo. De algum modo aquele pequenino já se infiltrara em meu ser e acabara por levar seu pai junto.

- Sim. – foi alto e confiante, Draco voltou sua atenção para mim, sorria

O celebrante perguntou a ele o mesmo que me perguntara. Não era igual aos casamentos comuns, mas era parecido. Era para viver enquanto a eternidade durasse, já que os bruxos vivem mais do que os homens normais, mas nada que fosse absurdo. Só um modo de dizer como poderíamos nos encontrar em outras vidas, porque era nisso que acreditávamos. Mas se nos reencontrássemos em outras vidas, Draco ficaria comigo ou com Alexia? Com ela é claro, já que o amor dele era destinado a ela e não a mim.

- Sim! – Draco estava mais feliz do que eu jamais vi, acho que mais pelo filho do que pelo próprio casamento

Ele me puxou pela cintura antes mesmo do celebrante terminar a benção e seu beijo foi efusivo. Ele só queria agradecer, eu tentei dizer a mim mesma, mas acabei por corresponder com a mesma intensidade. Até dois bracinhos se enrolarem em nossas pernas.

- Papai! – Enzo pulou para o pescoço do pai quando este abriu os braços – Eu posso voltar para casa agora?

- Ainda não pequeno! – Draco fechou a cara e encarou a diretora, os olhos magoados – Mas amanhã bem cedo, eu irei te buscar! Tudo bem?

Segundo a diretora, o casamento deveria ser consumado e nós deveríamos viver algum tempo juntos provando amor e fidelidade, mas o Blaise conseguiu que o Enzo voltasse para casa na manhã seguinte. E quando no começo desse relato eu disse que não sabia como ele havia se tornado um advogado bruxo, eu ainda não sabia da verdade. Blaise era um traste, mas tinha competência.

Draco sorriu ainda abraçado ao filho e me puxou para junto dos dois. Enzo me beijou o rosto e sorriu, triunfante.

- Você não vai se arrepender, eu juro! – Draco sussurrou

E eu finalmente entendi como o Draco mudou tanto, não era porque sentia algo por mim, mas sim pelo filho. Aquele pequeno ser, era tudo na vida do pai e Draco não o deixaria por nada. Ele queria que tudo fosse perfeito para que o Enzo nunca mais ficasse longe dele, por isso me escolheu, porque sabia que eu não rejeitaria uma criança.

Algo dentro de mim morreu ao constatar isso, mas eu não sei muito bem o quê. Só sei que muitas coisas não entendemos na hora, e essa dor repentina no peito, foi uma delas.

- Está feliz? – meu pai sussurrou enquanto me abraçava

Na cabeça deles ainda não havia caído a ficha como dizem por aí. Eu e um Malfoy? Algo totalmente improvável, até para mim entender era difícil. Mas aconteceu. E por mais incrível que possa parecer, sim, eu estou feliz.

Sorri ao meu pai e abracei minha mãe. Ela chorava, mas por perder a filha do que por eu estar bem ali. E de relance eu pude ver Harry atrás de todo mundo. Ele me encarou por alguns segundos e então sumiu de volta pelo portão de saída, Julia logo atrás.

E eu tive medo por esse casamento, porque algo sairia do controle agora. E agora eu entendi, que meu casamento não era um casamento. Não havia amor. Mas eu me sentia presa a uma fidelidade que talvez não viesse da parte dele. Um casamento por contrato.


	12. Sem entender o que sente

POV Draco

É engraçado o modo como uma pessoa se sente ao casar. Principalmente quando se casa duas vezes e a sensação de cada uma foi diferente. Pois é. A primeira vez que me casei, com Alexia, eu me senti inquieto, porque tinha medo que ela pudesse desistir. Senti-me emocionado ao vê-la e, principalmente, senti-me apaixonado.

A segunda vez foi diferente. Não tive medo que Gina não viesse, não me emocionei ao vê-la e nem ao menos apaixonado. Eu senti uma confiança extrema nela, no que ela pensava e idealizada, senti-me seguro. Só mais tarde é que fui entender o que essa segurança significava. Naquela noite, enquanto eu olhava para ela sob meu corpo na cama.

- Você confia em mim? – perguntei sorrindo, meus dedos percorriam seu decote

- É uma pergunta difícil... – ela prendeu a respiração por alguns segundos – Nossa situação é difícil de entender.

- Somos um casal diferente que gosta de sentir prazer juntos, isso é estranho? – ergui uma sobrancelha só, inquisidor, depois abaixei meus lábios até seu pescoço beijando levemente

Ela se arrepiou ao toque dos meus lábios e gemeu fraquinho. Suas mãos pararam em minhas costas arranhando-me por cima do tecido da camisa.

- Você só estava acostumada a fazer as coisas de modo diferente! – eu suspirei e levei minhas mãos ao zíper lateral do vestido

Abri-o lentamente e puxei as alças pelos seus braços começando a revelar seu corpo. Amei vê-la com o vestido que eu comprara e a sensação de tirá-lo de seu corpo foi exatamente como imaginei. Deixei-a exposta com a langerie branca e me ajoelhei na cama para tirar a gravata e a camisa.

- Eu só acho que...sinto muito mais coisas com você do que quando fiz isso por sentimento...

Eu não acreditei de imediato no que ela falara, mas quando vi que ela desviou o olhar e corou, eu percebi que ela confessara algo que não queria confessar nem sob tortura.

- Isso é sério? – voltei a deitar sobre ela, agora somente de cueca box preta

- Draco...eu não sei o que está acontecendo...não posso confiar em você assim, mas confio...

- Confia mesmo? – eu acariciei seu rosto de forma calma, sorrindo, ela apenas acenou afirmando – Então vou ensinar algumas coisas a você...

- Safado! – ela riu e bateu de leve em meu ombro

- Não tem nada de errado nisso, em querer sentir prazer... – eu lhe beijei os lábios de leve – Você vai ver, somos totalmente compatíveis nisso!

E antes que ela pudesse sequer pensar em responder, eu a beijei com volúpia.

POV Gina

Draco estava esparramado na cama. Ele fizera exatamente o que prometera fazer comigo naquela noite. A excitação me dominou de uma maneira avassaladora, cheguei a pensar que iria morrer de tanto prazer. Experimentei coisas que jamais pensei em experimentar com ninguém, mas de alguma forma agora parecia certo porque ele era meu marido, por mais que não houvesse amor. Ao menos havia respeito mútuo.

Sentei no chão daquele quarto escuro e peguei o segundo diário de Alexia Malfoy. Ela já estava casada quando começou a escrevê-lo. Pensei primeiramente que deveria ler o restante do primeiro, mas aquela página rasgada não me saía da cabeça e eu precisava ter mais no que pensar.

"_Draco não era o homem perfeito. Na verdade ainda era um garoto assumindo os negócios da família. Com seus pais na prisão, ele passou a ter posse e comando sobre tudo que tinha o nome Malfoy como logo. Ele prometeu que me levaria para uma Lua de Mel na América, em países quentes, já que eu nunca os vi. Mas agora ele precisava estar na empresa, praticamente todo o tempo do dia e boa parte da noite também._

_Eu não me importava com o nome da família dele, nem com o que seu pai fez ou com a marca que ele possuía, por mais que ele insistisse em esconder com um feitiço. Eu até gostava de saber o quanto ele sofreu ao passar por tudo isso, só demonstrava que ele tinha coração. Sim, eu o amei, desde o primeiro momento em que o vi, quando nossos olhares se cruzaram._

_Tentei afastá-lo, mas foi em vão. Ele me diz que sou a mulher para ele. Júlia tenta me dizer que é só porque sou convencional, quieta, passional e por causa do meu problema. Ela só quer tentar demonstrar que Draco só me tomou por esposa porque precisava de alguém como eu para apresentar a sociedade. Eu quero acreditar que não. Mas não sei se consigo._

_Ele não me manda flores, não me beija o tempo todo, não diz que me ama. Faz amor comigo, quase todas as noites. Fala sobre seu dia, pergunta-me como foi o meu, pede se me falta algo, acaricia meus cabelos até que eu durma, abraça-me durante toda a noite e sempre que pode, ele faz algum gesto para me tocar, como se quisesse saber que eu existo._

_O que é isso?"_

Havia tanto sentimento nas palavras dela que eu me emocionava lendo. Às vezes me pego pensando se o Draco sabe dessas coisas, se ele chegou a ler seus diários e se sabia o quanto ela o amava. Porque ela o amava tanto, que chegava a doer dentro do meu peito.

Mas eu conseguia notar mais uma coisa nisso tudo, Júlia estava presente desde o início, colocando Alexia contra o marido. Dizendo que ela era convencional. Que amiga faz isso? Que amiga diz isso? Por algum estranho sentimento eu a colocava como inimiga número um, como se ela fosse suspeita do assassinato, tanto quanto o Draco.

Enrolei-me melhor no acolchoado que trouxera comigo e suspirei. O que estava havendo naquela casa?

Sabe, eu sou fã de filmes de trouxas, a maioria das vezes, quando há um problema na família, em filmes de terror, o problema é a casa. E era assim que eu pensava. Como se agora, a casa me observasse e estivesse maquinando planos contra mim. Arrepiei-me inteira.

Corri para fora daquele quarto que agora parecia me sufocar, escondi o diário na minha bolsa e deitei-me novamente na cama. Draco passou um braço pela minha cintura e me puxou de encontro a ele.

- Onde foi? – resmungou baixinho

- Tomar água. Está frio. – dei de ombros e me deixei levar

Eu pensei muito em suspeitar dele, pensei que ele poderia me matar enquanto dormisse. Mas na maioria das vezes isso sumia da minha mente. Agora, porém, eu me sentia segura, como nunca me senti antes.

- Vamos buscar o Enzo pela manhã? – aconcheguei-me em seu peito

- Vamos sim e depois para a praia. – ele acariciou meus cabelos, meu coração se apertou

- Praia? – minha voz tremeu

- Não me deixaram sair do país, por causa do inquérito, mas podemos ir até a casa de praia, para pelo menos passar o próximo fim de semana. – ele abriu os olhos e me encarou

Agora aqueles olhos estavam azuis, quase como se fosse outra pessoa ali comigo. Um novo sentimento? Alegria? Calmaria?

- Uma espécie de Lua de Mel? – eu dei um sorrisinho irônico

- Quer melhor é? – ele brincou passado a mão pelo meu ventre

- Não. Está ótimo para mim. – eu sorri e fechei os olhos deixando-me levar pelas sensações dele me tocando

POV Draco

Acordei suando e ofegante. Olhei para o lado e me deparei com os cabelos vermelhos a cobrir os travesseiros e o rosto dela. Prendi a respiração e retirei os fios revelando seu rosto. Imaculadamente branco. Pequenas sardas por todos os lados. Respirava.

Sentei-me na cama e escondi o rosto nas mãos. O sonho fora real demais. Primeiro eu visualizei Alexia, na hora em que morreu, quando ela começou a tossir, quando abafei seu grito de dor. Depois eu estava ao lado de Gina. Eu acordava e sorria beijando-a, mas ela estava gelada. Morta ao meu lado na cama. Enzo chorava ao longe, gritava que eu era um assassino e depois desaparecia sendo carregado por um homem estranho.

- Vamos lá casal recém-casado! – Blaise entrou no quarto, de forma efusiva

Eu me apressei em cobrir a ruiva melhor com o lençol escondendo todo o seu corpo.

- O que faz aqui? – reclamei baixinho, não queria acordá-la assim

- Temos de ir ao Ministério, ou não quer seu filho de volta? – ele reclamou em alto e bom som

Gina se moveu na cama, suspirando.

- Merlin. Acho que quero uma ruiva assim para mim! – Blaise olhou o corpo dela sob o lençol

Eu fechei a cara. Eu podia não amá-la, mas ela continuava sendo minha esposa.

- Fora daqui, seu idiota! – taquei um travesseiro nele – Aproveita e busca a Luna que será a testemunha da Gina!

Ele fez um gesto obsceno e saiu do quarto. Desde aquele beijo entre eles, Blaise mal conseguia olhar para a loira, e eu imaginava que era porque ele sentia algo por ela. De alguma forma, ele sentia.

- Gina? – chamei baixinho

Ela se moveu, virando-se para mim. Eu sorri e acariciei seus cabelos. Um alívio percorreu meu corpo quando vi seus olhos azuis se abrirem para mim.

- Bom dia senhora Malfoy. – sorri

- Bom dia. – ela sorriu de volta e tocou meu rosto com a ponta dos dedos

- Creio que estamos atrasados, Blaise já passou por aqui! – voltei a deitar e a encostar meu corpo ao dela – Precisamos ir, por mais que eu queira passar o dia inteiro aqui com você!

- Você está revelando frases bonitas demais, senhor Malfoy! Acabarei acreditando! – ela brincou e jogou as cobertas para o lado

Vi seu corpo esguio se erguer e ela seguir para o banheiro. Naquele momento eu percebi a influência que aquela ruiva tinha sobre mim. Eu a desejava. Fato. Eu a desejava muito. Fato maior ainda.

Sorri maroto e pensei que um banho não demoraria tanto. Só um pouco talvez.


	13. De volta uma família!

POV Draco

Eu senti a mãozinha em meu rosto, tremia. Senti a ponta dos dedos molhados, o soluço abafado. Eu me senti afortunado. Meu filho. Eu nem conseguia acreditar que ele estava realmente ali.

- O que foi Enzo? – abri os olhos e segurei sua mão, as lágrimas corriam incessantes pelo seu rosto

- Eu posso dormir com você? – ele pediu baixinho, seus olhos percorrendo Gina que dormia ao meu lado

Era nossa primeira noite juntos, na casa de praia. Eu fiquei com Enzo até ele dormir e só depois voltei ao quarto encontrando Gina já adormecida. Depois me deitei ao seu lado e a puxei para mim. Aquele dia fora importante. Diferente. Só esperava que ela sentisse o mesmo.

- Enzo...o que aconteceu? – sentei-me na cama e o puxei para o meu colo

- É que eu fico com medo de acordar e você não estar aqui... – ele choramingou e encostou a cabeça em meu peito

- E se eu for até seu quarto com você e colocá-lo para dormir novamente? – acariciei seus cabelos, eu estava tão feliz por poder estar com ele, compartilhar coisas

- Mas... – ele me olhou, os olhos marejados

Suspirei pesadamente. Pensei em Gina. Em como ela se sentiria com isso. Enzo não era seu filho e tudo o que eu pedi a ela fora que se casasse comigo para que eu pudesse recuperá-lo, não pedi que o amasse. Talvez eu não devesse me importar com os sentimentos dela, mas eu me importava. Era como se eu gostasse da situação em que estávamos.

Foi então que eu senti dois braços passando pela frente do meu corpo e um rosto se encaixando em meu pescoço. O perfume dela invadiu o ar.

- Gina?

- Eu não me importo dele dormir com a gente. – ela sorriu – A cama é bem grande para nós!

- Você é maravilhosa sabia? – eu me voltei para ela, surpreso – Sério, Gina...é...

- Não é nada. – ela se afastou, ainda sorrindo

Enzo pulou na cama ao lado dela e deitou cobrindo-se até o pescoço, entre nós dois. Ele logo fechou os olhos, mas os olhos dela ficaram nos meus por um bom tempo ainda.

Eu dormi bem aquela noite, como não dormia há muito tempo. Gina me transmitia paz, era como estar em casa finalmente. Estranho, eu sei. Eu a odiava nos tempos de escola, chamava-a de coelha, mas agora, depois de adultos eu ainda deveria ter um certo desprezo por ela, desprezo este que eu não sentia, e pela primeira vez eu percebi que não era por agradecimento.

Eu gostava de tê-la ali, de vê-la fazendo o café agora e se encher de farinha com o Enzo, eu gostava de senti-la ao meu lado na cama, de beijá-la e fazer amor. Prometi fidelidade a ela no altar e pretendia cumprir, não por ser grato, mas porque não me senti atraído por mais ninguém nos últimos tempos. Só por ela.

Era como se tivéssemos nos conhecido agora, como se ela jamais tivesse sido uma Weasley e eu aquele garoto mimado e idiota de antes. Era como se fossemos bons amigos que gostavam de estar juntos. Confiança. Segurança. Era isso que ela passava a mim. Mas isso não mudava o que eu sou.

- Vai ficar parado aí? Ou vai nos ajudar? – ela estava com as mãos na cintura, um sorriso divertido no rosto

Enzo estava coberto de farinha, rindo. Eu já havia me esquecido de quando eu vi um sorriso em seu rosto. Alexia nunca pode fazer essas coisas com ele. Nunca pode brincar ou dar ao filho o amor que ela sentia por ele. Amor este, que só eu conhecia.

- Não sou muito bom na cozinha! – eu dei de ombros e me sentei à mesa

- Então ao menos converse e ria conosco, você está parecendo um fantasma sabia? – ela ralhou e voltou a preparar as panquecas

- Eu estava rindo, por dentro. – eu me expliquei, ela me encarou de forma cética – Estou falando sério!

- Sei, senhor Malfoy! Faça de conta que estou acreditando em você! – ela sorriu

Eu me levantei de repente, andei até ela enquanto ela ficava séria sem entender. E do nada eu a beijei. Era o que eu queria. Ter uma vida normal pelo menos por alguns segundos. Sem problemas, sem tristezas. Só nós três. Como uma família. Família, eu nunca tive uma.

Enzo bateu palmas e riu. Ele a adorava, por menos tempo que tivesse passado com ela. E agora eu me lembrava de uma conversa com Blaise há algumas semanas. Eu jamais conseguiria tirar o Enzo da Gina. Não depois de ver seus olhos brilhando de amor por ela. E por mais medo que eu tivesse de Gina jamais me entregar meu filho, eu sabia que ele estaria melhor com ela, do que comigo ou com o Blaise.

- O que está fazendo? – ela se afastou brevemente, seus olhos procurando a resposta em meu rosto

- Eu não sei. – sussurrei – Mas foi bom.

- Idiota! – ela me bateu de leve no ombro

- Papai? – Enzo me chamou, sua voz mudando de tom, sério agora

- O que foi? – voltei-me para ele, Enzo olhava a porta da cozinha

Eu olhei na mesma direção, até cair na morena que estava parada ali, séria demais. Havia anos que eu não a via.

- Belo casal. – ela disse séria, mas muito calma

- Faz muito tempo Pansy! – eu exclamei de repente – O que está fazendo aqui?

- Só porque sumi, não quer dizer que deixei de ser sua amiga! – ela se aproximou hesitante, Gina se afastou completamente de mim, séria

- Mas o motivo pelo qual você sumiu, sim. – eu comentei displicente

- Depois de uma vida com você, achei que se casaria comigo. – ela deu de ombros – Mas entendi seu amor pela Alexia!

- Ah não me diga que você também voltou porque queria ter se casado com ele agora! – Gina exclamou séria e depois tampou a boca com a mão

- Júlia já passou por aqui pelo jeito! – a morena comentou rindo de lado – Fique calma, Weasley. Eu já esqueci o seu loiro!

- Que bom que veio então, eu acho! – eu sorri de lado, voltando a ser um garoto

- Harry Potter foi me procurar! – ela foi direto ao assunto – Sua vida está para virar um inferno no trabalho Weasley! A Júlia e o Potter não vão deixar quieto!

- O que ele queria com você? – perguntei, franzindo o cenho, eu já estava ficando com raiva

- Sou uma das redatoras do jornal e da revista agora! – ela deu de ombros – Parece que ele ainda pensa que eu sou apaixonada pelo herdeiro da família Malfoy e quer que eu infernize a vida do casal!

- E por que veio nos contar? – Gina pediu séria se adiantando uns passos

- Porque o Draco não merece tudo o que está acontecendo com ele, Weasley! Parece que não conhece bem o seu marido! – ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, cética

- Não Pansy! Não comece uma briga! A Gina e eu nos casamos do jeito certo! – eu interrompi antes que a ruiva respondesse

Na realidade tanto uma quanto a outra se odiavam desde pequenas. Mas nenhuma podia dizer o porquê, na realidade, eram iguais.

- Eu quero saber a verdade! – Pansy encarou a nós dois ao mesmo tempo – Pretendo ajudar, mas sei que esse casamento é uma farsa! Vocês dois jamais se apaixonariam um pelo outro!

- Enzo? Pode ir brincar lá fora um minuto? – Gina pediu se abaixando até a altura dele – Iremos à praia pela tarde e você pode arrumar os brinquedos que quer levar, estão todos no jardim!

Vi meu pequeno sair saltitante, ele não havia entendido metade da conversa, e nem se importou pelos tons de vozes. Ele estava mais do que feliz por ter uma família novamente.

- Você parece mãe dele! – Pansy comentou, surpresa – Gosta tanto assim do garoto?

- Isso não vem ao caso... – tentei argumentar, eu queria saber onde aquela conversa chegaria

- Gosto sim, é meu filho e será para sempre! – Gina foi direta, mas sua resposta surpreendeu até a mim – Draco e eu nos casamos por um contrato, só tenho que cuidar do filho dele e protegê-lo até esse inquérito acabar e ele ser inocentado, mas para isso precisava haver amor, então fingimos!

- Fingiram na cama também? – Pansy ironizou

- Você não muda, não é? – eu reclamei e rolei os olhos – Acho que isso não te interessa!

- Você também não mudou, o mesmo Sonserino de sempre! – ela desdenhou

Eu respirei fundo, desse jeito não conseguiríamos nada. E além do mais, Pansy não era assim, ela era legal, só estava se protegendo da Gina.

- Tudo bem, como pode nos ajudar? – foi Gina quem tomou as rédeas da situação, ela me surpreendia cada vez mais

- Não sei o que o Potter quer que eu faça, mas sei que ele quer que eu destrua a vida de vocês, e a Júlia está no meio. – agora a morena ficou séria, estava realmente preocupada

- E o que você vai fazer? – perguntei, não que eu achasse que ela me prejudicaria, mas porque ela podia estar sendo prejudicada

- Vou ajudar vocês, pelo menos tentarei contar tudo e armar junto com vocês e não contra vocês! – ela respirou profundamente – Assim eu espero!

- Obrigado. – eu agradeci, formalmente, Gina apenas acenou

Agora era esperar para ver no que iria dar. Olhei pela janela avistando o Enzo brincando no jardim, depois senti Gina apoiar a mão em meu braço. Eu gostava de ter uma família, ainda mais com ela.

Isso chegava a me machucar por dentro. Era como estar traindo a Alexia, era como gostar mais...Isso era impossível. Simplesmente impossível.


	14. Verdades ou Mentiras?

POV Draco

Fiquei olhando para Júlia por uns segundos, tentei ver o que eu sentia enquanto ela se levantava e seguia para mim, com aqueles saltos a baterem no piso encerado. E querem saber da verdade? Mesmo tendo aquela mulher linda e praticamente nua na minha frente, eu não senti nada. Júlia não importava para mim quando eu sabia que havia uma ruiva na minha cama.

- É melhor você ir embora! – eu me afastei dela

- Nós já fizemos isso uma vez. Podemos fazer de novo. Sei que não ama sua esposa. – ela respirava mais rapidamente a cada frase, o álcool fazendo efeito

- Não vou trair a Gina. – eu parei de andar para trás

Eu não trairia a ruiva, isso era um fato. Eu não precisava fugir da mulher a minha frente, porque era só segurá-la pelos braços e pô-la para fora da minha casa. Afinal eu era um Malfoy ou não era?

- Mas traiu a Alexia, apesar de amá-la...ama a Gina também? – ela desdenhou, cuspiu quando falou o nome da ruiva

- Aquela noite eu bebi demais, sabe disso. Se não houvesse agido como um trouxa eu não teria traído a minha esposa. – eu dei de ombros, ela parou me encarando furiosa, parecia não ter gostado de saber que eu não queria passar aquela noite com ela

- Você vai se arrepender. – ela soltou a taça no chão

Os cacos voaram para todos os lados, o barulho ecoou na casa silenciosa. Gina acordaria. Enzo. Merlin, meu filho, não!

- Júlia, vá embora daqui agora! – eu me aproximei dela e a segurei pelos ombros – Se Enzo te ver assim, juro que acabo com você!

Ela jogou a cabeça para trás e gargalhou. Nada importava para ela. Agora, tudo o que Júlia queria, era acabar com a minha vida. Estava conseguindo.

- Um beijo. E prometo que vou embora.

- Não. – eu fui resoluto e tentei empurrá-la para a porta

Ela se agarrou em meus braços e me puxou para junto de si. Eu me equilibrei facilmente, mas ela acabou quebrando um salto e me puxando junto para o sofá.

- Por que eu acreditei mesmo em você?

Droga, essa voz não. Por favor, diga que não. É mentira, não é? Olhei para Júlia e a vi sorrir de forma vencedora. Suspirei pesadamente e me levantei olhando as escadas.

- Gina, eu juro que posso explicar. – por algum motivo lembro-me de ter falado essa frase antes, mas com o nome da Alexia

- Não tem o que explicar, você acabou de provar que armou tudo isso. – a ruiva deu de ombros, parecia indiferente

- Eu não armei nada! Do quê você está falando? – franzi o cenho, o que ela havia entendido?

- Você já traiu a Alexia, agora me traiu também. Vocês devem estar brincando com a minha cara há muito tempo. Tentei confiar em você, mas estava errada. – ela desceu degrau por degrau, as costas retas, o rosto altivo, ela chegava a parecer uma deusa antiga

- Nunca tive nada com a Júlia, sabe disso! – eu falei entre dentes, onde ela queria chegar com aquilo?

- Li os diários da Alexia, ela contou como foi a sua traição. – Gina parou bem na minha frente – Ela contou como você não a amava.

- Isso é mentira! – eu me aproximei dela, mas ela se afastou ainda mais

- E sabe o que é pior Draco? – ela sorriu de forma fraca – É saber que eu acreditei que podia sentir algo por você! Eu confiei e você quebrou minha confiança! Não consigo mais ficar aqui com você depois de saber que você a trouxe para a minha casa.

Espera aí! Ela gostava de mim? Jura? Por que eu estava me sentindo tão feliz por isso? E por que não deveria me sentir assim?

- Gina, por favor, ouça-me! – aproximei-me rapidamente e a segurei pelos braços – Júlia e...

- Largue-me agora! – ela retirou a varinha de dentro do roupão – Você não tem mais o direito de me tocar, Malfoy!

- Gina...

- Deixa ela, Draco... – Júlia me puxou pelo braço – Ela não quer mais você, agora temos tempo para nós...

- Que bom que entendeu! – Gina se afastou furiosa, mas havia lágrimas em seus olhos – Vou voltar para pegar minhas coisas e ver o Enzo.

E então ela abriu a porta e saiu, ainda pude ouvir o estalo de sua desaparatação. Ela se fora e eu nem ao menos consegui me explicar para ela. Por quê? Era um fato que eu gostava dela, mas...eu não conseguia me explicar porque aquele casamento não era de verdade, então...não havia motivo para eu pensar que ela pudesse ficar tão magoada. Mas ela ficara e eu já estava sentindo sua falta.

- Nossa vez Draquinho... – Júlia me puxou pelo pescoço para ela, eu senti seus lábios nos meus

- Fora daqui. – eu vociferei e a peguei no colo

Júlia não compreendeu, perguntou alguma coisa, mas eu não dei valor. Só parei quando estava no portão da minha casa, abri-o com cuidado e a coloquei na rua.

- Nunca mais volte. – eu disse simplesmente e voltei andando calmamente pelos jardins

Gina fora embora. Eu deveria estar me sentindo mal pelo que ela me disse que havia nos diários de Alexia, mas eu me sentia pior por saber que encontraria minha cama vazia agora. Fria.

Respirei fundo e baguncei meus cabelos. Subi para o primeiro andar e olhei o Enzo por alguns segundos, ele continuava a dormir profundamente. Olhei a porta do meu quarto, aberta. Gina não estava mais lá. O quarto estava escuro, frio, olhei a cama ainda desarrumada por termos feito amor. Merlin. Eu gostava mais dela do que imaginava.

- Preparei um banho para você, só irá voltar para aquela cama quando tirar todo o cheiro da Júlia do seu corpo.

Eu me voltei para a porta do banheiro. Minha ruiva estava ali. _Minha_? Oh, Merlin. Já estou dizendo que ela é minha.

- Pensei que tivesse ido embora. – eu a olhei dos pés a cabeça tentando confirmar que ela realmente estava ali

- Eu levantei assim que você levantou, meu coração me dizia que havia algo errado. Vi o que aconteceu! – ela sorriu se aproximando de mim – Mas tive que fingir, apesar de não ser boa em fingir brigas! Será melhor que me mande flores amanhã, pedindo-me desculpas.

- Você pode não saber brigar, mas tudo o que disse me deixou muito confuso e se fosse verdade eu...

- Não era. Desculpe. – ela abaixou a cabeça, séria – Li os diários da Alexia e ela realmente contou como você a traiu, mas ela escreveu que quando você contou isso a ela, você estava destruído por dentro, que seus olhos retratavam o amor que sentia por ela e o quanto você mesmo estava magoado pelo que fizera.

Eu não sabia o que responder. Alexia nunca tinha me dito aquilo que escreveu e depois do que aconteceu, eu nunca mais consegui ser o mesmo. Nunca mais consegui olhar para ela sem me sentir culpado pelo que fizera.

- Gina... – eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos – Obrigado.

- Não precisa me agradecer, eu só fiz o que seria melhor para nós! Eles precisam achar que estão vencendo. – ela tentou se afastar

- Estou agradecendo por entrar na minha vida. – eu a puxei para mim beijando seus lábios rapidamente – Quero te fazer uma proposta...se o que você disse antes possa ser verdade é claro...

- O que eu disse? – ela arregalou os olhos

- Que podia gostar de mim. – eu sorri, gostei de saber isso dela, gostei de me sentir desejado por ela

- Eu...eh.. – ela gaguejou ainda assustada

- Quero saber se quer tornar nosso casamento real. – eu continuei fitando-a, notando cada tonalidade que suas bochechas adquiriam conforme ficava envergonhada

- Como assim? – ela baixou o olhar, suas mãos pararam em meu peito

- Chega dessa história de casamento por contrato, Gina, vamos tentar viver juntos, gostar um do outro! Eu quero você e você também me quer não é? – eu fiquei apreensivo por um segundo

- Não pode haver só atração em um relacionamento. – ela suspirou pesadamente

- Eu não me sinto só atraído por você! – ergui seu rosto para que me encarasse – De alguma forma, você se tornou muito especial.

- Isso é sério? – seus olhos brilharam, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios

- É. Mas sinto dizer que vamos ter que continuar fingindo nossas brigas para fugir do que eles querem que aconteça conosco! – eu suspirei – Não vamos acabar com o que temos, Gina.

- Eu não sei...eu...

- Você não quer gostar de mim, não é? – eu me afastei alguns centímetros dela

- Não quero, mas eu já gosto. – ela se encostou em mim novamente – Vamos tentar, mas por favor...

- Não vou lhe magoar! – eu a cortei – Não consigo sequer pensar em fazer mal para você agora.

- Acho que posso tomar banho com você... – ela riu com gosto e me puxou junto com ela para o banheiro

Agora, eu só tinha de descobrir onde ela guardava os malditos diários e descobrir o que Alexia escreveu no último deles, nos dias perto de sua morte.


	15. Nós Contra Todos e Todos Contra Nós!

**POV Gina**

Luna demorou a chegar aquele dia. Parecia uma eternidade que eu a estava esperando quando ela finalmente saiu do elevador e eu a puxei para aquele armário de produtos de limpeza. Agora estávamos as duas ali, sentadas em caixas de papelão olhando uma para a cara da outra.

- Sério, se quer me contar um segredo, esse é um bom momento, porque não acredito que me puxou para cá só para olhar a minha cara! – Luna sorriu brincalhona

- Você e o Blaise se acertaram? – perguntei de repente, por algum motivo senti-me acanhada para contar o que havia acontecido

- Pelo Amor de Merlin, Gina! Minha vida não é segredo para ser discutida aqui! – ela se exasperou

Eu engoli em seco. Eu sempre contara tudo a ela, tudo. Por que agora eu não conseguia? Talvez, porque eu não tinha dito a verdade nem a mim mesma.

- Júlia apareceu lá em casa hoje. – eu abaixei a cabeça e olhei minhas mãos – De madrugada na verdade, ela tentou seduzir o Draco.

- Conseguiu? – Luna ergueu as sobrancelhas, curiosa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo

- Não. Mesmo estando nua, Draco não a quis. – eu sorri um pouco

- E por que está nervosa então? – ela segurou minhas mãos, só agora percebi que ficava retorcendo-as em meu colo

- Ele propôs que levássemos um casamento de verdade. Disse para esquecermos o contrato. – eu suspirei pesadamente

Ela ficou em silêncio por um tempo. Depois como se simplesmente constatasse algo que estava ali o tempo todo, ela sorriu.

- Você aceitou.

- Eu aceitei sim. – confirmei e a encarei finalmente, eu precisava da opinião dela agora

- Gina, só você não percebe que está apaixonada, talvez precise se olhar no espelho, porque eu posso ver escrito na sua testa. – ela riu baixinho – Do quê está com medo?

- Ele é tão diferente dos diários. – eu mordi o lábio inferior – Alexia o descrevia como um homem decente e que a amava, mas frio e distante. E ele não é assim comigo. Ao contrário, Draco nunca é distante, muito menos frio! Nós rimos bastante, conversamos, fazemos amor...eu nunca vi um relato dela sobre eles fazerem amor.

- Mas existe o Enzo. – Luna lembrou-me

- Sim, existe ele. Mas será que não aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles? Algo que os afastou? – eu perguntei quase assumindo meu tom jornalístico

- Ginevra Weasley! Por favor! Esqueça essa reportagem e viva sua vida! Com o Potter como presidente da redação você não vai conseguir essa promoção que tanto quer, a não ser que acabe com seu casamento! – ela apertou minhas mãos com força – Você não quer acabar com seu casamento, quer?

- Não! – eu sussurrei – Tudo o que eu quero agora é tentar ser feliz, com o Draco!

- Então viva amiga, viva esse tempo com ele, curta! Esqueça essa reportagem, por favor! – ela suspirou com força

Eu sorri fraquinho, acenando para ela. Luna sorriu e me puxou para levantar, mas eu a segurei antes que saísse.

- E o Blaise? – eu sorri, maliciosa

- Ele é um mulherengo! – ela deu de ombros – Só me quer para aumentar a lista!

- Eu acho que ele gosta de você, nem que seja só um pouquinho! – eu fiz um gesto mínimo com os dedos

- Se ele gosta, então terá de provar! Ele só vai me ter se casar comigo! Não vou entregar minha virgindade assim! – ela foi autoritária quando falou, e eu tive certeza que Blaise sofreria para consegui-la

**POV Draco**

- Eu quero transar com ela tá legal? – Blaise explodiu enquanto andava pela minha sala e tomava uma dose de uísque toda de uma vez – Só isso! Não tem nada haver com gostar ou algo do tipo!

- E por que bateu naquele cara que ficava com ela? – eu pedi me recostando na cadeira, aquilo estava ficando divertido

- Por que só eu posso tocá-la assim! – ele vociferou e então parou estático

Parece que finalmente ele havia percebido o que estava implícito por trás do que ele acabara de dizer.

- Você gosta dela. – eu confirmei

Ele me encarou assustado, parecia aquele menino em Hogwarts que viera me contar que gostava da Pansy quando ela ainda era minha namorada. Eu deixei da morena quando soube disso. Eu não gostava tanto assim dela e não queria magoar meu amigo. Blaise valia mais do que qualquer pessoa na minha vida, exceto Enzo e talvez..._ela_. Gina. Eu estava com saudades dela.

- Eu a desejo, isso é um fato. Como nunca desejei mais ninguém na minha vida. Mas isso chega a ser gostar? – ela me perguntou sentando na poltrona em frente a minha mesa

- Blaise, eu estou com uma Weasley! Gosto dela e não tento ficar negando isso a mim mesmo! – eu baguncei meus cabelos com as mãos

- Você a tem na sua cama. – ele desdenhou

- Sinceramente, mesmo se não tivesse ela em minha cama, eu gostaria dela! – eu sorri de lado

- Nossa cara, você mudou mesmo! – ele voltou ao bar para encher mais uma vez o copo com uísque

- Gina é legal, você vai conhecê-la melhor. – eu me levantei e fui até ele – Chega de beber, ainda é um advo-bruxo em local de trabalho! – eu retirei o copo da mão dele e coloquei novamente no bar

- E o que eu faço? Eu sonhei que estava transando com ela! Como quer que eu trabalhe assim?

- Convide-a para sair! – eu me apoiei em seus ombros – Chame-a para jantar, Luna não é uma mulher que vai parar na sua cama com um simples beijo!

- Eu teria de gastar dinheiro com ela. – ele negou veementemente, eu ri internamente, que mão de vaca que meu amigo era

- Pense em um investimento! Lembre-se do seu sonho! Do prazer que ela lhe proporcionou! Não valeu à pena? – eu o chacoalhei um pouco

- Ah valeu! E como valeu! – ele fechou os olhos por uns momentos, eu o soltei enojado

- Não acredito que está pensando na transa com ela agora! – reclamei ouvindo o telefone tocar – É a Gina!

- Virou vidente agora? – ele zoou

Eu dei de ombros e tirei o telefone do gancho.

- Empresa Malfoy.

- Draco? – Gina suspirou – Está tudo bem por aí?

- Sim, e com você? – estranhei sua voz, ela estava nervosa

- Assaltaram minha sala e levaram apenas minha bolsa! – ela se exasperou do outro lado da linha, eu fechei o punho

O Potter estava indo longe demais.

- Tinha coisas de valor? – indaguei franzindo o cenho

- Anotações de reportagens, celular...nada que eu não possa recuperar, exceto uma coisa. – ela fez uma pausa, um tanto dramática para o meu gosto – O último diário de Alexia!

Eu fiquei em silêncio agora. O que eu poderia falar? Eu queria esse diário tanto quanto Gina queria lê-lo, e agora ele simplesmente desaparecia. Os últimos dias de Alexia se perderiam para sempre.

- Draco? – ela me chamou, apreensiva agora

- Eu vou acabar com o Potter! – vociferei

- Não foi ele. – ela suspirou – Ele estava comigo quando aconteceu!

- O que ele estava fazendo com você? – senti o ciúme despertar com um rugido em meu peito

- Estávamos em uma reunião, eu esquecia uma pasta e ele veio me enchendo o saco até a minha sala! – ela estava rindo do meu ciúme, pude sentir isso – Eu consigo lidar com ele, Draco! Não se preocupe com isso!

- E então encontrou sua sala vasculhada? – eu indaguei tentando manter a outra parte do assunto longe

- Sim. E o Harry disse coisas...

- Contra mim com toda a certeza! – eu resmunguei

- Disse que você era o maior interessado nesse diário, que nele podia conter se você a estava matando aos poucos ou não. – ela silenciou depois de falar isso

Eu não gostei de ser acusado assim, mas por algum motivo em meu peito, eu sentia que a opinião dela sobre isso era importante. Muito importante.

- Ele falou um monte de besteiras, mas...consigo tirar algo proveitoso disso! – ela suspirou pesadamente – Quem quer que tenha pegado esse diário tem haver com a morte dela!

- Por que acha isso? – eu franzi o cenho, Blaise já estava se servindo de outra dose de uísque

- Porque não queria que eu lesse justamente aquele diário! – ela falava em um tom compenetrado, jornalístico – Talvez, toda essa história de você tê-la matado tenha um pouco de fundamento! Eu acho que alguém vinha matando Alexia aos poucos e que agora não quer que descubramos para não inocentar você!

Eu fiquei em silêncio por um tempo. O que ela dizia poderia fazer sentindo se fosse relevado tudo o que aconteceu naquela época. Eu poderia estar enganado em relação à morte da minha esposa. Talvez, só talvez, eu conseguisse realmente ser inocentado porque uma pessoa havia matado minha esposa. Isso era nojento de se pensar, mas era a verdade.

Porém, outra emoção se apossava de meu peito agora. Gina acreditava em mim. Isso não era traduzido em alívio somente, mas em uma sensação plena de paz e felicidade.

- Está sozinha? – perguntei baixinho, eu queria poder dizer o quanto gostava dela, mas neste momento não podia

- Estou fechando a redação agora, pensei em pegar o carro e ir aí! – ela suspirou, não sabia como eu me sentia e estava frustrada por isso

- Eu estou indo para aí! Quero olhar sua sala! – eu me levantei – Blaise pegará o Enzo na escola para mim! Espere aí e tome cuidado!

**POV Gina**

Draco não falara uma palavra desde que chegara, tudo o que fazia era vasculhar minha sala com a varinha em punho, o que ele esperava encontrar eu não sabia, mas penso que não havia nada a ser encontrado.

- Quero ir para casa. – eu suspirei me encostando a parede

Não saber como ele se sentia em relação a tudo aquilo me desnorteava. Nós estávamos tão bem. Ele me encarou do outro lado da sala e se aproximou devagar, seus olhos estavam profundos demais, mas estavam calmos. Um nevoeiro cinza e calmo.

- Obrigado! – ele tocou meu rosto de leve – Por confiar em mim.

- Você é meu marido, confio em ti. – eu sorri de leve

- Nosso casamento não foi à base de confiança minha flor! – ele riu e depois me beijou os lábios – Está cansada?

- Um pouco! Estou nervosa com esse lugar! Não é todo dia que minha sala é assaltada! – eu me apoiei nele, suas mãos pararam em minha cintura

- Uh, então acho que vou levar minha querida esposa para casa e lhe fazer uma massagem relaxante, o que acha? – ele brincou mordiscando o lóbulo de minha orelha

- Acho que ela iria adorar. – sorri

Ele pegou meu casaco e me puxou para a porta, mas parou quando nos aproximamos, havia alguém no corredor escuro. Draco me segurou firme em frente a ele e puxou a varinha, eu empunhei a minha também. Então ele apagou a luz e ficamos a espreita.

Os passos ecoavam no piso encerado, saltos. Mulher. O perfume era adocicado e impregnava o ar. Eu já havia sentido esse perfume antes, na casa de praia. Pansy Parkinson. Ela passou pela porta calmamente, os braços para cima amarrando o cabelo, os lábios vermelhos demais, o colo e o pescoço marcado. As roupas em desalinho, mas havia um sorriso em seu rosto.

Harry estava logo atrás, ele a puxou pela cintura e a imprensou na parede. Os dois se beijavam com volúpia. As mãos dele se infiltravam pela saia dela e as dela tratavam de tirar a camisa dele. Eles iriam transar ali. Traidora.

- Não podemos sair... – eu constatei baixinho, se aparatássemos faríamos barulho

- Não. – Draco sussurrou em meu ouvido

Ele me virou silenciosamente para ele e me puxou um pouco mais para dentro da sala. Seu rosto estava escondido em meu pescoço e eu me apoiei em seu peito. Pansy gemeu alto no corredor. Eu apertei seus braços de leve. Aquilo era nojento.

Então eu ouvi sua voz murmurar baixinho em meu ouvido, tão baixo que mais ninguém poderia escutar. Ele queria que eu parasse de notar o que acontecia ao redor. Queria me distrair. Proteger-me. Nessa hora tive certeza que estava apaixonada por Draco Malfoy.

Apertei-o mais contra mim e me concentrei apenas em sua voz. Pensando somente em nós dois e no que ele cantava para mim.

_**Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
>Tomorrow I'll miss you<br>Remember I'll always be true.**_

_**And then while I'm away  
>I'll write home every day<br>And I'll send all my loving to you.**_

_**N/A: Um obrigado especial a Vivi Malfoy pelo comentário maravilhoso do capítulo anterior! Pode ficar calma minha flor, sou tão Dracomaníaca quanto você e não vou parar de escrever não! Beijos**_


	16. Quando a Luz Se Faz

POV Draco

Quando voltamos para casa, depois daquela sessão de sexo explícito no cômodo ao lado do escritório de Gina, ela simplesmente passara pela casa toda em silêncio e se trancara no banheiro. Eu suspirei pesadamente sem saber o que pensar dessa reação ou o que fazer em relação a ela, então me sentei na sala e liguei para o Blaise pedindo que trouxesse o Enzo para casa.

Fiquei ali, em silêncio bebendo mais uísque do que deveria até ver meu filho e meu amigo entrarem pela porta da sala. Enzo dormia no colo do padrinho, mas acordou assim que entrou na sala parecendo sentir onde estava, ele estendeu os braços para mim e sorriu quando o aconcheguei em meu peito voltando a adormecer em seguida, mas mantendo minha camisa firmemente presa entre seus dedos.

- Enzo pode não ter sido maltratado no orfanato, mas sentiu muito a sua falta! Esse garoto não vai te largar tão fácil! – Blaise sorriu de lado enquanto pegava meu copo de uísque e jogava no vaso de planta – Quanto disso já bebeu?

- Não sei... – sussurrei – Mas bebi bastante!

- Cadê a Gina? – ele voltou a perguntar estranhando o silêncio da casa – Vocês brigaram?

- Não...mas houve coisas estranhas no escritório... – eu verifiquei se meu filho realmente dormia e voltei a encará-lo – Acha que Pansy trairia minha confiança?

- Ela amava você, sempre amou e, no entanto, você ficou com a Alexia! E agora tem a Gina... – seus lábios ficaram em uma linha fina – No entanto...Pansy é uma de nós, sempre estivemos juntos a maior parte de nossas vidas, não consigo acreditar que ela trairia você e nem a mim!

- Ela me procurou porque o Ter a contratou para acabar com a minha vida, ela disse que estava do meu lado, que me ajudaria e sempre me contaria tudo, mas para isso praticamente obrigou que contássemos que nosso casamento era uma farsa! Eu acreditei nela, até hoje! – suspirei pesadamente e coloquei Enzo de forma calma sobre o sofá – Ela estava transando com o Potter no escritório!

- Uau! – ele bagunçou os próprios cabelos e sentou na poltrona em frente ao sofá em que eu estava – Por essa eu não esperava! Sério? A Pansy e o Potter?

- O problema não é esse! Eu preciso saber se ela fala a verdade! – eu esbravejei e depois controlei novamente a minha voz – Preciso da sua ajuda! Você sempre gostou dela, ela estava acostumada com suas investidas e sempre te deu bola!

- Você quer que eu a seduza para saber a verdade! – ele prendeu a respiração por uns segundos – Não somos mais garotos Draco, Pansy é passado para mim!

- Você ainda é o mesmo galinha de sempre, vai conseguir seduzi-la! – eu sorri de lado

- Seria mais fácil se você fizesse isso! – ele deu de ombros – É por você que ela sempre foi apaixonada!

- No entanto, é você que sempre transou com ela! – eu respirei fundo – Vamos ficar nessa por horas desse jeito, jogando de um para outro! Não quero magoar a Gina, não vou fazer nada!

- Então você se apaixonou pela ruiva? – ele sorriu tristemente – É cara, somos dois apaixonados então!

Eu franzi o cenho por uns segundos até entender do que ele falava, quando a compreensão passou pela minha mente eu abri um sorriso zombeteiro, mas as palavras morreram na minha garganta ao ouvir o som da campainha.

Levantei-me rapidamente e olhei em direção a porta, mas meus olhos pararam na figura ruiva no alto da escada. Ela chorara. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, havia lágrimas neles ainda. O que isso significava? A campainha soou novamente me tirando do meu torpor. Abri a porta com uma mão e segurei a varinha por dentro das vestes com a outra.

- Luna? – eu exclamei vendo a loira completamente molhada na minha frente, só agora percebi que chovia torrencialmente lá fora

- Eu posso entrar... ? – ela pediu baixinho, ela chorava também

- Lógico! – eu a puxei pelo braço, ela tentava se esquentar esfregando as mãos na pele molhada – Blaise, jogue-me o meu casaco do sofá e me entregue o seu também!

O moreno me entregou os casacos e eu os coloquei em volta dos ombros dela, ela sorriu fracamente de forma agradecida.

- O que aconteceu? – a voz de Gina estava tão perto que eu cheguei a me assustar

- Eu... – Luna suspirou pesadamente – Fui expulsa da minha casa e roubaram meu carro e ainda recebi um memorando me avisando da minha demissão!

- Você está brincando! – Gina passou por mim e segurou a loira primeiro pelos braços e depois a abraçou apertado

- Ele está indo longe demais! – eu esbravejei alto e bati contra o corrimão da escada

Enzo pulou assustado no sofá, os olhinhos arregalados. Gina me fuzilou com os olhos e segui até ele pegando-o no colo.

- O que acha de dormir comigo e com seu pai hoje? – a ruiva perguntou acariciando os cabelos loiros do pequeno, eu franzi o cenho, porque ela não queria dormir sozinha comigo? – Vamos lá arrumar a cama pequeno?

Enzo sorriu de forma radiante e começou a tagarelar sem parar, Luna subiu atrás da amiga para se trocar e secar os cabelos. Blaise ficou olhando impaciente para mim.

- Ele vai acabar com a sua vida! – o moreno estava tão bravo quanto eu – Já está acabando com a vida de Gina, ou acha que ela não vai querer sair de casa depois disso que aconteceu com a melhor amiga dela?

- Ela não pode fazer isso! – eu me senti estranho ao pensar nessa possibilidade

Gina não me deixaria, não é? Nós estávamos bem, eu gostava dela e tenho certeza que ela gostava de mim, pelo menos um pouco. Eu jamais deixaria ela sair da minha vida.

- Enzo dormiu. – Gina falou calmamente descendo as escadas – Nem tenho certeza que ele realmente acordou!

- Luna está bem? – eu estiquei a mão para ela, prendi a respiração temendo que ela não segurasse

Mas meus temores foram em vão, ela não só aceitou minha mão como também se aconchegou em meus braços de frente para Blaise. Estava tudo bem, afinal.

- Ela pode ficar aqui? – a ruiva pediu baixinho, parecia muito cansada

- Gina... – eu prendi a respiração, como dizer isso a ela? – Não seria uma boa idéia!

- Por quê? – ela se voltou para mim, o cenho franzido

- Se tudo isso realmente tiver haver com a gente, Luna pode correr perigo aqui! – eu a segurei pelos braços – Ela tem que ficar fora disso!

- Ela perdeu o emprego e não tem para onde ir! Não tem do quê viver! – Gina se exasperou

- Não estou dizendo que não vamos ajudá-la! – eu sorri fracamente

- Ela vai ficar comigo! – Blaise disse de repente

- O quê? – desta vez era Luna no alto da escada

A loira desceu calmamente, mas seu semblante continuava surpreso e indignado.

- Eu tenho um negócio próprio e vivo sozinho, além do mais sou um advo-bruxo, ninguém vai mexer comigo! – ele deu de ombros – Você pode ficar lá em casa!

- Eu...

- Ele tem razão Luna! – Gina interveio – Além do mais, é o Blaise!

- Lógico que é só o Blaise para você! Você casou com o Malfoy! Mas eu continuo sendo a Luna Lovegood, a Di-Lua se lembram?

- De Di-Lua você não tem mais nada! – Blaise respondeu galante

- E você continua o mesmo cafajeste! – ela bateu no braço dele, um tapa estalado que com certeza ficaria marcado

- Mas estamos falando da sua segurança! – eu respirei fundo – Você deve ficar com ele, Luna, estará segura e bem! Pelo menos até eu ser julgado!

- Mas falta onze meses para o seu julgamento... – Gina considerou

Eu prendi a respiração, estava na hora de contar a verdade.

- Eles adiantaram meu julgamento. – eu disse baixinho – Como eu já tenho meu filho, casei e está tudo bem, eles vão me julgar dentro de um mês!

- Desde quando sabe disso? – ela estranhou a situação

- Desde ontem. – eu fiz uma careta

Eu sabia o que ela pensaria e não tinha como negar, afinal era verdade. Foi por esse motivo que eu pedi que tentássemos ter um casamento de verdade, porque eu queria aproveitar meu tempo ao lado dela e porque se algo acontecesse, eu teria para quem voltar.

- Você deveria ter me contado! – ela suspirou e voltou para os meus braços

A cada dia aquela ruiva me surpreendia mais e a cada dia eu percebia o quanto eu a amava. Mais do que já amei Alexia algum dia. Isso me assustava como se eu fosse um garotinho do primeiro ano de escola ainda.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com o Blaise! – Luna suspirou pesadamente – Eu estou do lado de vocês, no que precisarem de ajuda, eu não me importo de acabar me prejudicando por isso!

- Você é uma amiga leal, Luna! Só peço que não conte aos meus irmãos ou aos meus pais! Eles não precisam saber o que o Harry está fazendo! – Gina suspirou

- Não vou conversar com eles! – Luna sorriu e abraçou a ruiva

- Cuidem-se! – Blaise apenas acenou com a cabeça e abriu a porta para que Luna passasse

Gina e eu ainda ficamos olhando a porta fechada por uns segundos, total silêncio. Foi só quando a apertei mais contra mim que ela decidiu falar novamente.

- Draco?

- Hum? – acariciei seus cabelos, sua cabeça ainda estava encostada em meu peito

- Júlia sumiu.

Eu a soltei devagar depois dessa afirmação, olhei-a firmemente e parece que toda a luz se fez. Não fora a Pansy, não fora o Potter. Esse tempo todo foi a Júlia. É claro que fora ela.

- O que foi? – ela franziu o cenho

- Eu acho que estamos focalizando nossas defesas na pessoa errada. – eu segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos – Você comeu alguma coisa aqui? Ou no trabalho?

- Não! Só o que você também comia, o que eu própria cozinhava! Por quê? – ela estranhou

- Diga que não sentiu nada estranho! – eu estava preocupado

Se tudo o que eu pensei estava certo, ela podia estar agindo de novo. E eu não deixaria que nada acontecesse dessa vez, não com a Gina.

- Eu estou bem Draco! – ela suspirou e segurou minhas mãos em seu rosto

- Se algo acontecer a você, eu nunca vou me perdoar! Você é muito importante para mim Gina! – beijei seus lábios calmamente

**N/A: Um obrigada especial a Vivi Malfoy! Seus comentários são animadores! Eu os adoooro flor, por favor, não deixe de comentar! *-***


	17. I'd wanna hear you say  I remember you

POV Draco

Eu olhava aquele pequeno pedaço de papel amassado e antigo, lembro-me ainda de quando rasguei esse pedaço do seu diário. Por dias e dias ele foi meu alento, o que me mantinha de pé. Foi pelo que estava escrito naquele papel que eu consegui ser um bom pai para o Enzo, que eu consegui me manter firme diante do que _ela_ passava. E agora, ele já não fazia tanto sentido, perdeu o sentido quando descobri a intensidade do que eu sentia pela Weasley. Agora ela era uma Malfoy e eu esperava que continuasse sendo.

Suspirei pesadamente, Gina merecia a verdade. Ela confiava em mim nas piores situações, quando não deveria confiar. Eu sou um sonserino afinal, tenho orgulho e preconceito, acima de tudo sou sangue frio. Ela não deveria confiar em mim.

Parei diante da porta a qual eu temia entrar. Os dois estavam rindo sonoramente dentro do escritório. Se Gina descobrisse que eu estava ali, ela me mataria. Respirei fundo e adentrei sem ao menos bater.

Pansy estava sentada no sofá com uma taça de vinho nas mãos, ela me encarou assustada como uma criança que fora pega em uma traquinagem. Potter só me encarou e depois bebeu todo o vinho de sua própria taça. Eu fechei a porta atrás de mim e esperei para descobrir quem quebraria o silêncio primeiro.

- Eu estava pensando quando você viria até mim. – o Potter sorriu e serviu mais uma taça de vinho para mim

- Não vim antes porque pensei que você estava tramando com a Júlia. – eu bebi um gole do vinho, depois de tudo o que pensei, eu sabia que o Potter não tentaria nada

- Draco, eu... – Pansy se levantou, ela me encarava de forma angustiada

- Ela não tem nada haver com isso. – Potter a defendeu, eu o encarei descrente – Pansy não mentiu para você, ela realmente estava contra mim antes de eu contar a verdade.

Eu o encarei por um momento, decifrando aquelas palavras, vendo todos os sentidos, até aquilo que ele desejava esconder.

- Você queria a Gina, realmente a queria, mas desistiu, por quê? – eu coloquei a taça de vinho sobre a mesa dele e esperei pacientemente por uma resposta

Ele sorriu de lado e depois olhou para Pansy, a morena estava quieta sentada no sofá, olhava o chão.

- Você se apaixonou por ela. – eu deduzi

Era até compreensível, eu me apaixonei pela Gina, ele pela Pansy. Combinava. Era irônico, mas perfeitamente perfeito.

- Aconteceu. – ele deu de ombros – Mas eu não vim para cá com a intenção de tirar a Gina de você, pelo menos não apenas por isso!

Ele respirou produndamente e então sentou-se em sua cadeira, seus olhos estavam focados em mim, mas eu sabia que no fundo ele escondia algo que pretendia revelar de forma surpreendente. E havia chegado o momento.

- Eu sou chefe dos aurores internacionais Malfoy, estou aqui para descobrir sobre você, sobre a morte de sua esposa. Você é um ex-comensal da morte, que escapou de Azakaban pelo meu depoimento, nada mais correto do que eu julgar você agora.

Eu sabia que no final eu estaria nas mãos dele. Ele sempre estava metido em tudo, em cada momento, ele estava vigiando minha esposa, minha melhor amiga. Ele queria a verdade e estava na hora de contá-la.

- O que fará com Júlia? – tinha de me certificar que tudo ficaria bem, que ela não me importunaria mais

- Júlia está infiltrada em sua casa no momento, tentou diversas vezes colocar uma pequena dose de veneno na comida, mas foi impedida por um amigo elfo que eu tenho! – ele sorriu de lado – Ela estará sobre controle quando tudo isso acabar. Você sabe o que ela quer, não? Já viu ela fazer isso antes, não viu?

- Ela quer a Gina fora da minha vida. – eu pensei na minha ruiva, nada de mal poderia acontecer a ela, ou eu morreria – Tentou me fazer ficar com ela por conta própria, mas assim como neguei quando estava com a Alexia, eu me recusei a trair a Gina. Então ela quer que Gina desapareça!

- Foi o que ela fez com a Alexia? – o moreno a minha frente encarava aquilo como uma confissão e eu estava pronto para isso

Gina merecia mais.

Devem estar se perguntando como cheguei nessa conclusão. Simples. Naquela noite em que eu percebi que Júlia agia novamente, tudo o que pensei era na minha ruiva. Na minha esposa que eu não podia perder. Fiquei horas e mais horas olhando ela e Enzo dormindo, eles pareciam bem juntos, como mãe e filho. Como Alexia nunca pode fazer com Enzo.

Gina merecia uma vida, merecia filhos e um marido que não fosse como eu, que não cometesse os erros que eu cometi, os crimes que fiz. Ela merecia algo melhor, uma vida perfeita que eu jamais poderia oferecer.

Era amor. Quando toquei a face quente dela devido a todas as cobertas em nossa cama, eu percebi que eu a amava, mais do que já amei Alexia alguma vez na vida, mais do que já amei minha família ou a mim mesmo. Eu precisava vê-la sorrir para conseguir viver em paz.

Pensando bem, eu tive sorte na vida. Tinha um filho maravilhoso, tive uma mulher que era perfeita e agora tinha a Gina, que eu perderia mais cedo ou mais tarde. No final, isso iria doer.

_**Woke up to soothing sound of pouring rain**_

_**The wind would whisper and I'd think of you**_

_**And all the tears you cried, that called my name**_

_**And when you needed me I came through**_

- Júlia envenenou minha esposa por meses, em pequenas quantidades, foi o que fez ela piorar. – eu tinha de contar a verdade, ou não me sentiria bem nunca

- E você não fez nada? – ele pareceu mais interessado agora, mais consciente da minha declaração

- Quando descobri já era tarde, fingi estar bêbado e transei com ela, Júlia me contou tudo o que fez e acredita que esqueci, mas quando no dia seguinte neguei-me a ficar com ela, ela foi embora e decidiu me deixar sozinho com Alexia. Mas minha esposa mal sabia onde estava, ela gritava o tempo todo, pedia por ajuda. Ninguém mais podia vê-la, nem meu filho podia ver a mãe.

_**I paint a picture of the days gone by**_

_**When love went blind and you would make me see**_

_**I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes**_

_**So that I knew that you were there for me**_

_**Time after time, you were there for me**_

- Então essa foi a causa da morte dela? Por que nos laudos consta uma dose errada de medicamento, ela sentia dor? Pode ter se matado? – ele levantou da cadeira e parou em minha frente

Eu mordi o lábio superior. Chegara a pior parte. Apertei o papelzinho em minha mão tomando coragem, eu perderia tudo. Perderia todos. Acho que era minha sina. Escolher os caminhos errados tentando fazer o bem.

- Eu pedia para minha esposa morrer, não aguentava vê-la gritando de dor o tempo todo! Ela não conseguia nem se mover, Potter! Ela não conseguiria se matar por mais que quisesse! – eu suspirei pesadamente

_**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand**_

_**Love letters in the sand - I remember you**_

_**Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day**_

_**I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you**_

- Então quem a matou? – ele mordeu o lábio inferior, ansioso

Seria o caso da vida dele. A reportagem da vida de Gina, muita gente ganharia com isso, apenas eu perderia.

- Ela pediu que eu a matasse, mas eu neguei. Eu a amava, por mais que quisesse que ela parasse de sofrer eu ainda tinha esperança de que ela melhorasse, voltasse a ser como era, frágil e delicada, mas feliz. Estive enganado por todos os anos em que vivi com ela.

_**We spend the summer with the top rolled down**_

_**Wished ever after would be like this**_

_**You said "I love you babe," without a sound**_

_**I said I'd give my life for just one kiss**_

_**I'd live for your smile, and die for your kiss**_

Eu olhei o chão por uns momentos, pelo menos naquela hora eu não queria demonstrar ser fraco, eu só queria contar de uma vez, tentar ao menos.

- Se Júlia não tivesse a envenenado, ela teria mais alguns anos de vida, mas chegaria aquele ponto do mesmo modo. Era o destino dela e eu sempre soube, mas nada me impediu de amá-la desde o primeiro momento em que a vi no Natal. Eu a quis, porque ela era linda e frágil e precisava de proteção, mas eu não consegui protegê-la, não como ela precisava.

_**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand**_

_**Love letters in the sand - I remember you**_

_**Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day**_

_**I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you**_

_**We've had our share of hard times**_

_**But that's the price we paid**_

_**And through it all, we kept the promise that we made**_

_**I swear you'll never be lonely**_

Eu olhei para Pansy sentada no sofá. Era uma garota ainda, como minha melhor amiga em Hogwarts, eu a protegi, cuidei dela, fui seu porto seguro por anos, e por esse motivo achei que conseguiria proteger Alexia. Achei que a merecia somente pelo maldito orgulho e pela minha arrogância, eu nunca deveria ter encostado um dedo nela.

- Ela amava você. – Pansy se pronunciou, ela mais do que ninguém sabia ver em meus olhos a angustia que eu sentia

- Ela amou o homem errado. – eu respondi deixando finalmente uma lágrima escapar pelo meu rosto

_**Woke up to soothing sound of pouring rain**_

_**Washed away a dream of you**_

_**But nothing else could ever take you away**_

_**'Cause you'll always be my dream come true**_

_**Oh my darling, I love you**_

_**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand**_

_**Love letters in the sand - I remember you**_

_**Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day**_

_**I'd wanna hear you say - I remember you**_

- Quem a matou Draco? – Potter pediu novamente, mas ele não estava em seu devido lugar

Não era mais um auror em busca de uma história, ele era Harry Potter e só queria que eu confessasse, para que finalmente conseguisse viver.

- Eu a matei. Eu matei minha esposa Potter, cansei de vê-la sofrer e injetei uma dose a mais do medicamento. Ela morreu dormindo, mas parou de gritar de dor.

_**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand**_

_**Love letters in the sand - I remember you**_

_**Throughought the sleepless nights, through every endless day**_

_**I'd wanna hear you say**_

_**I remember, I remember you**_

_**ohhh uhhh yeah!**_

Voltei-me para a porta para deixar finalmente as lágrimas correrem, mas o que vi só conseguiu me derrubar de vez. Gina estava ali, seu rosto estava cheio de lágrimas, ela ouvira tudo.


	18. Um Pedaço Rasgado de Papel

POV Gina

Eu acreditei nele, apaixonei-me por ele, vivi com ele todo esse tempo e ele mentiu para mim.

Era somente essa frase que rondava minha cabeça enquanto ele me olhava sem saber o que fazer. Eu estava sem ação, sem pensamentos coerentes, sem conseguir acreditar em nada e em ninguém. Só conseguia olhar para ele, ver seu rosto cheio de lágrimas e angustiado. Será que ele realmente sentia tudo isso? Ou era tudo mentira?

- Gina, eu... – ele deu dois passos a frente, eu fiquei imóvel, sem saber o que fazer

- Nós vamos deixar vocês sozinhos... – Pansy levantou e chamou Harry com apenas um olher

- Não. – eu finalmente me mexi, saí daquele torpor

- Gina... – ele se aproximou mais, queria me tocar, mas eu me afastei

Eu não sabia como reagir ainda e não queria ser injusta, pode isso? Eu tinha medo de magoá-lo, quando ele já me magoou.

- Draco, você sabe o que isso tudo significou, não é? – Pansy se apoiou no ombro dele – Você confessou, terá de ir preso!

- Não vou poder esperar até o julgamento? – ele perguntou desolado, eu só ouvia e tentava decifrar suas reações

- Pode ir para casa, buscar suas coisas, despedir-se do seu filho, mas tem de voltar para cá em duas horas! – Harry se adiantou para ele – Teremos mais algumas conversas antes de ir para Azkaban, mas tudo o que posso fazer agora é tentar reduzir sua pena, nada mais.

- Não! – eu me ouvi dizendo

O que seria do Enzo sem o Draco? Aquele pequeno já havia sofrido demais! O que seria de mim? Eu continuaria casada com ele, fora um casamento perfeitamente legal! E o que seria...Merlin! Isso não podia acontecer!

- Gina...você pode ficar aqui? Para conversarmos? – Harry se adiantou para mim com a mão estendida

Draco o fuzilou com o olhar, mas naquele momento eu precisava da verdade. Nada além da verdade. Então eu estendi a mão e segurei na dele, Draco deixou os olhos se fecharem em um sinal de rendimento, de estar perdido.

- Estarei de volta em duas horas. – ele disse simplesmente e saiu da sala sem olhar para mim

- Por que fez isso? – eu perguntei assim que não o vi mais na sala, minha atenção agora dirigida a Harry

- Fiz o quê? Esse é meu trabalho Gina! – ele deu de ombros e foi se servir de mais uísque

- Você fez ele confessar e na minha frente, você sabia que eu estava ali! – eu me exasperei – Não pode prendê-lo!

- Gina, ele matou uma pessoa! – ele se voltou para mim surpreso, jamais imaginou que isso fosse sair da minha boca, nem eu imaginava

- Mas teve motivos nobres! Você também iria se tornar um assassino se aquele feitiço não houvesse ricocheteado! E também por motivos nobres! – eu respirei fundo tentando conter as lágrimas

- Você está confusa, não consegue enxergar a verdade, nem a realidade Gina! Precisa ficar do lado certo! – ele se aproximou segurando meu ombro com leveza

- Você foi um canalha comigo, Harry! Draco foi meu príncipe! Não vou ficar do seu lado! – eu me desvencilhei dele – Ele estava lá no dia seguinte.

- Vocês são casados! – Harry deu de ombros e tomou um grande gole do uísque, não gostava de ser comparado, principalmente com o Malfoy

- Não éramos ainda e mesmo assim ele faltou ao trabalho para ficar comigo naquele dia! E ele é...um fofo quando quer, um idiota também, mas acima de tudo ele sempre me protege de qualquer pessoa e em qualquer situação! Ele me deu uma família! Não vou perder isso, não quando gosto disso!

- Quê família Gina? Acha mesmo que se ele for preso, ele vai deixar o Enzo com você? Ele vai tirar o menino de você porque não confia na esposa que tem! Você sempre vai ser uma Weasley! – Harry se exasperou

Pansy se remexeu no sofá inquieta e então levantou.

- Isso quer dizer que eu sempre serei a Parkinson, não é Potter? – ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Eu sabia que isso não iria dar em nada mesmo!

Ela se abaixou para pegar a bolsa, mas antes que desse um passo Harry a segurava pelo pulso.

- Não é isso... – ele estava muito mais calmo agora, eu podia ver em seus olhos que ele gostava realmente da morena

- Ele só quer me colocar contra o Draco! – eu suspirei sorrindo levemente – Você sempre esteve certo em relação ao Draco, mas dessa vez está errado.

Eu voltei as costas e saí daquela sala deixando-os sozinhos. Agora eu precisava do meu porto-seguro, da minha vida, não importava mais ninguém. Era só nisso que pensava quando aparatei de volta a mansão Malfoy.

- Draco? – chamei-o

- Aqui em cima... – sua voz estava fraca

Subi correndo para encontrá-lo arrumando uma pequena sacola com roupas. O quarto estava escuro, a vida dele estava escura agora.

- O que o santo Potter colocou na sua cabeça? – ele pediu com desdém

Ele estava magoado, mas acima de tudo temia pela minha reação. Uma reação que eu nem sabia que teria ainda.

- Como vai ficar o Enzo? – pedi de repente, aquele pequeno havai se infiltrado na minha vida de tal maneira que eu o amava como meu filho

- Ele vai ficar aqui, na casa dele. – Draco suspirou longamente – Ele já passou por muitas coisas, merece um pouco de paz!

- Eu sei, mas ele vai sentir sua falta! – eu toquei-o no ombro, vi ele se virar lentamente para mim

- E você acha que não vou sentir a falta dele? – ele pediu calmamente – A única que me consola é que ele estará bem, vai ter o padrinho dele ao seu lado e você! Enzo vai ficar bem, desde que fique com você!

- Vai deixá-lo comigo? – eu pedi deixando novamente as lágrimas tomarem conta do meu rosto

- Nem que eu quisesse conseguiria tirar ele de perto de você! Enzo nunca teve uma mãe de verdade e por mesmo com tão pouco tempo ao seu lado, ele já te ama, mais do que ama a mim se duvidar! – ele sorriu de lado, mas era um sorriso sincero e triste – Tem de ficar com ele Gina, mesmo que eu nunca mais volte!

- Você vai voltar! – eu respirei rapidamente

- Eu matei minha esposa Gina, ninguém vai entender isso! – ele se voltou novamente para as roupas

- Mas e se tentasse se explicar? – eu não sabia o que pensar ou dizer, tudo o que eu queria era que ele ficasse ali comigo, para sempre

- Explicar? Explicar que fui em milhares de médicos trouxas, a medi-bruxos, curandeiros, a todos que pudessem ajudá-la e ninguém mais sabia o que fazer? Que a doença dela estava a matando aos poucos de dentro para fora? Que as dores que ela sentiam eram insuportáveis, que ela gritava de fazer eco na casa toda? Que ela implorou que eu a matasse? E que depois de tanto vê-la sofrer e arrancando meu próprio coração, eu a matei? Isso é o que você quer que eu explique? – ele explodiu, furioso – Eles acreditaria nisso se tudo viesse do Santo Potter, ou de qualquer Weasley, Granger, mas jamais acreditariam em um Malfoy! Para eles eu vou ser condenado por estar mancomunado com a Júlia! Você sabe disso, Gina! Foi por isso que não confessei antes!

Eu chorava descontroladamente agora, sentei-me na beirada da cama tentando me controlar, mas tudo o que eu fazia era chorar mais ainda.

- E por que confessou agora? – pedi entre soluços

- Porque eu te amo. – ele disse simplesmente – Você merece uma vida melhor!

- Você está errado. – eu olhei fixamente para ele

- Você é perfeita Gina! Cresceu por seus próprios méritos, conseguiu uma carreira brilhante, é inteligente, linda, bondosa...e eu me apaixonei por você desde o início e a convivência só aumentou meu amor por você! Eu não queria te magoar, então achei melhor começar do zero, quem sabe depois que eu cumprir minha pena, eu possa reencontrar você como um homem de verdade!

- Você não precisa me reencontrar seu idiota! – eu me levantei rapidamente e comecei a bater com os punhos em seu peito – Eu estou aqui, estive aqui o tempo todo! Você precisa ficar comigo!

Ele me afastou com carinho, segurava meu rosto entre suas mãos. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas como os meus. Suspirei fechando os meus e esperei seus lábios virem ao meu encontro.

Ele não demorou a atender meu pedido mudo, na verdade ele parecia estar com tanta ânsia de me ter, quanto eu de aprisioná-lo ali comigo. Pude sentir os lençóis de seda contra meu corpo em menos de cinco segundos e nos outros cinco minhas roupas estavam sendo arrancadas.

- Eu não vou fugir... – sussurrei enquanto o abraçava contra mim e ele depositava beijos quentes em meu pescoço

- Estou com medo de perdê-la! – ele sussurrou de volta e se afastou para encarar meus olhos

- Não vai. – eu sorri – Você nunca vai me perder!

Ele sorriu fracamente, mas feliz pela primeira vez naquele dia e voltou a me beijar, agora com muito mais calma, com mais lentidão, mas sempre com desejo e volúpia.

*****D&G*****

*****D&G*****

Lembro-me de ter adormecido em seus braços quentes, de sentir sua respiração me meu pescoço, nossas pernas entrelaçadas em um emaranhado de lençóis. Mas quando acordei, já tarde da noite, ele não estava mais ali.

Percebi que eu estava com minhas roupas e que pesadas cobertas estavam sobre mim agora. Lá fora a chuva caía torrencialmente e ao meu lado Enzo dormia. Suspirei procurando alguma coisa dele, alguma lembrança do que ele poderia ter feito, mas nada me veio a mente. Até olhar a mesa de cabeceira e ver sob a minha varinha um pedaço rasgado de papel velho e amassado.

Peguei-o lentamente, sentindo a emoção de saber de onde viera. Do primeiro diário de Alexia Malfoy, aquele que eu sempre quis saber o que dizia porque parecia que iria revelar tudo. Levantei e peguei a caixa com os diários, os três que sobraram. Achei a página certa e encaixei aquele pedaço.

_"__Os olhos cinzas me perscrutaram dos pés a cabeça. Eu sei que não estava apresentável para uma noite de natal, ainda mais com aquele vestido preto que quase me cobria por inteiro. Olhei de relance ao espelho que ficava por dentro do bar e vi meus olhos azuis brilharem em meio a pele extremamente pálida. Eu me senti horrível, e, naquele momento, eu quis ser desejável para ele. Quis que ele me olhasse como mais ninguém olhou, mas até aquele momento, eu não conseguia decifrar seus belos olhos sobre mim, somente a indiferença e arrogância comum em um Malfoy. Talvez fosse melhor não conhecê-lo, talvez fosse melhor me esconder no quarto e não voltar a festa. Foi o que fiz, ou tentei fazer até...que ele apareceu atrás de mim sobre meus ombros em frente ao espelho do meu quarto, em seus olhos havia algo diferente, eu não soube dizer de imediato o que era, só depois fiquei sabendo que era curiosidade, ao mesmo tempo interesse. Ele me voltou para ele pelos braços, segurava de maneira firme, mas delicada, seus olhos perscrutavam meu rosto. Ele pediu o que fizeram comigo, porque eu parecia tão frágil e tão linda ao mesmo tempo, tão bela...disse que eu me parecia como uma boneca de porcelana, bela demais, mas tão frágil que ele tinha medo de tocá-la. Eu me senti horrível, horrível por ser doente daquela maneira e mais ainda porque eu queria ser amada por ele, porque eu queria que ele me tocasse e me beijasse, fizesse-me sentir o que eu nunca senti antes...Queria ser amada por um olhar, como eu o amei por um olhar. Nunca pensei que um Malfoy pudesse nutrir tão puro sentimento, até perceber que ele me beijava de uma forma tão carinhosa que eu jamais vi outra pessoa beijar assim, ele me queria, podia sentir o desejo emanando da sua pele, mas ao mesmo ele me venerava e expressava isso pelo olhar. Foi assim que me entreguei ao único homem que amei na vida e me deixei ser amada, mesmo sabendo que isso não iria durar para sempre como nos contos de fadas..."_

_As lágrimas caíam pelo meu rosto novamente, eu não imaginei que ele fosse fazer isso, que fosse procurá-la desde o início, que a amasse desde o primeiro olhar. Mas ele amou, amou tão profundamente que seu coração se dilacerara por isso, e agora ele estava se entregando novamente, mas a mim. E eu precisava fazer isso valer a pena, nem que esperasse a vida toda para que ele voltasse aos meus braços._

_Deitei sob as cobertas e puxei Enzo para perto de mim, o pequeno ressonou baixinho sem imaginar que não veria o pai por um bom tempo ainda.__ Mas nós ficariamos bem, eu garantiria que sim, até vê-lo mais uma vez._

_****D&G****_

_**N/A: Olá gente, quero agradecer a todos os reviews que tive até hoje, principalmente os do últimos capítulo! **_

_**Layh Malfoy: **__**Eu também perdoaria o Malfoy, fosse por bem ou por mal o que ele tivesse feito! Kkkkkkkk! Quem não perdoava! Obrigaada flor! Beijos! **_

**_Guest:_ Não flor, não em baseei em filme nenhum! Por sinal nem assisti esse! Mas agora que você falou vou assistir! *-* Obrigaaada! Beijos**

**_Vivi Malfoy:_ Oiiiiiii flor! Tenho um segredo para contar! Já tenho mais dois capítulos prontos! *-* Sabia que adoooooooro seus comentários? Eles me enchem de incentivo! E tenho de dizer que concordo plenamente com tudiiiinho que você disse sobre o Draco! Loiro perfeito, não? Obrigaaada! Beijos**

**_Biela Bells:_ Oiiiiiiiiii flor! Fico feliz que tenha se emocionado! Kkkkkkkkk! Eu também não consigo culpar o Draco, não sei por que! Kkkkkkkkkkkkk! Espero que goste desse novo capítulo! Beijokas!**


	19. O Pior Julgamento

POV Blaise

Eu estava olhando o nada a minha frente a mais ou menos umas duas horas. Não aceitei o jantar e nem ao menos as bebidas que meus elfos me ofereciam. A lareira já estava apagada há muito tempo, o frio e o silêncio reinavam em meio a escuridão da sala.

- Você precisa dormir. – a voz veio suave, debruçada sobre o sofá atrás de mim

- Preciso pensar. – eu dei de ombros sem desviar o olhar do lugar na parede onde eu o tinha fixado

- Não vai conseguir achar uma solução se não descansar. – ela contornou o sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado

- Não vou conseguir que abaixem a pena dele, não vou conseguir... – eu afundei a cabeça nas mãos, desesperado

Eu já havia pensado em todas as possibilidades, mas nada fazia com que eu conseguisse baixar a pena dele para um ou dois anos. O máximo seria para oito anos, ou mais ainda. Draco seria condenado a doze anos e eu nada poderia fazer.

- Temos o meu artigo... – ela tirou minhas mãos da cabeça e me fez encará-la – Vamos tocar emocionalmente a população bruxa, até quem não gostava do Draco, vai ficar a favor dele!

- Eu torço para isso Luna, mas não vamos conseguir muita coisa assim...a não ser que...

- Que? – ela pareceu ansiosa

- Que Gina o ame. – eu a olhei de forma séria, mas com a esperança nascendo dentro de mim

- O que isso mudaria? – ela me encarou de forma intrigada

- Todo mundo sabe que esse casamento foi só fachada! – eu segurei seu rosto – Se ela o amar, as coisas mudam! O Ministério vai entender que Draco e ela se casaram por amor e Gina fará um juramento! Um juramento onde diga que Draco estará sob os cuidados da lei, que jamais de afastará do país sem avisar, que cumprirá com penas leves para pagar sua dívida com a justiça.

- Isso é pouco! Gina pode ser de confiança, ser uma Weasley, mas o Ministério não irá aceitar somente isso! – ela negou com a cabeça – Draco terá de cumprir a pena, mas pode ter liberdade se cumprir a pena trabalhando para o Ministério. Se for um deles!

- Vou demorar a conseguir isso! Um ano talvez! – eu pensei seriamente no que ela me disse

Com alguns contatos e o Draco concordando em trabalhar para o Ministério, tudo melhoraria, tudo daria certo. Eu poderia conseguir isso, facilmente.

- Você é incrível Luna, com tudo isso em conjunto, talvez Draco fique apenas uns cinco anos preso! – eu sorri radiante e a beijei em cheio nos lábios

Afastei-me tão rápido quanto me aproximei dela. Em todo esse tempo que ela ficou na minha casa porque ela não tinha para onde ir, Luna só me esculachava. Eu não conseguia nem me aproximar, no final eu só a chantageei com as informações sobre a vida do Draco para que ela ficasse ali. Não queria ficar longe dela. Não mais.

Ela me encarou por uns segundos, vi a repreensão em seus olhos, mas então como se jogasse tudo para o alto, ela passou os braços pelo meu pescoço e me beijou.

Não era como as outras mulheres, não era ávida e nem lenta. Era um ritmo único, diferente. Era a minha garota, minha.

Deixei que o clima quente nos envolvesse, que fizéssemos parte da escuridão do local, daquele silêncio. Senti a magia nos envolvendo, não aquela a qual nos fez bruxos, mas magia de quando sentimos algo muito forte por alguém.

- Seja minha. – sussurrei em seu ouvido quando minhas mãos penetraram a barreira de sua blusa

Ela se afastou ligeiramente, empurrou-me o peito com cautela e buscou meus olhos. Eu pensei seriamente que havia perdido ela nesse momento, mas ela simplesmente ficou ali parada, pensando em algo que eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que era.

- Por que se esquiva tanto disso? – perguntei, sério, mas tentando realmente entender o motivo dela se afastar sempre que surgia uma chance

- Quando eu era pequena, antes da minha mãe morrer, ela me dizia que uma mulher deveria se entregar somente ao homem que ficaria a vida inteira com ela. Somente ao seu marido. Ao homem que amava. – ela continuava me fitando os olhos, profundamente – Não tenho medo, eu só...

- Não sabe se eu sou o cara certo... – eu me afastei um pouco dela

- Esse é o grande problema, eu sei que é o cara certo...só não sei o que você pensa sobre isso! – ela sorriu de leve

Um sorriso tão sincero, tão puro. Como ela. A melhor pessoa que eu já conheci.

Fitei-a sorrindo da ingenuidade dela. Qualquer homem a enganaria fácil ali, eu a enganaria antes. Mas agora, depois de tanto tempo, eu a queria, simplesmente, para sempre.

- Seja minha, Luna. – eu disse novamente, ainda sorrindo

Ela sorriu fracamente, mas voltou a me beijar. Eu a peguei no colo e subi as escadas lentamente. Essa noite seria perfeita.

Acordei com as luzes adentrando uma fresta da janela. Luna ainda estava em meus braços dormindo calmamente. Eu ajeitei seus cabelos sobre os travesseiros e lhe beijei um ombro nu. Ela era tão perfeita.

- Preciso ir. – sussurrei baixinho enquanto acariciava seu rosto de forma leve

- Já? - ela nem abriu os olhos

- Queria um beijo de boa sorte. – eu assumi meu lado temeroso agora, pensar no julgamento das próximas horas me deixava assim

- Você pode não conseguir hoje, porque eles estão adiantando demais o julgamento, mas vai conseguir muitas coisas durante esse ano. Confio em você. – ela sussurrou tocando meu rosto de leve e sorrindo, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam

- Você vai estar comigo, para iluminar meu caminho. – eu beijei seus lábios – Não vou te decepcionar Luna, confie em mim.

Ela apenas sorriu se aconchegando ainda mais nos meus braços.

Doze anos.

Draco pegara doze anos de pena.

Enzo estaria com dezessete anos quando ele saísse de Azkaban.

Gina estaria com outra pessoa, amando outra pessoa, se entregando a outra pessoa e ninguém poderia impedir isso, porque doze anos era uma vida.

Uma vida preso.

- Você fez o melhor que podia. – Draco sorriu de lado

- Você confiou em mim esse tempo todo e eu te decepcionei! – eu suspirei de forma cansada – Desculpe! Eu vou conseguir diminuir sua pena! Juro que vou!

- Eu confessei Blaise! Eu já sabia que daria nisso! – ele deu de ombros – Agora a única coisa que eu quero é que cuide da empresa e da minha família!

Draco havia parado e me encarava. Havia guardas andando ao lado dele, suas mãos estavam presas por algemas e correntes. Mas ele sorria, como se realmente estivesse feliz.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa para você! – eu sorri vendo que os guardas fechavam as portas pelas quais passamos pelo Ministério

Estávamos sozinhos ali. Draco franziu o cenho, curioso. A porta lateral se abriu e um furacão baixinho e loiro passou correndo agarrando-se as pernas de Draco.

- Enzo. – ele se abaixou até a altura do filho – Senti sua falta.

Ele o abraçou apertado. O pequeno chorava, Draco chorava, mas os dois estavam bem um nos braços do outro.

- Obrigado. – ele sorriu para mim

Eu sorri de volta e indiquei com a cabeça para trás dele. Draco se levantou devagar, ainda com Enzo nos braços e se virou para trás. Gina sorria entre as lágrimas.

- Gin... – ele sussurrou deixando que as lágrimas finalmente tomassem conta do seu rosto, até eu já estava emocionado

- Meu amor. – ela o abraçou escondendo o rosto em seu peito – Eu amo você! Nunca disse, mas quero que saiba que amo você!

- Eu também amo você Gina. – ele sorriu – Amo muito, você é o amor da minha vida! Mas tenho que pedir uma coisa.

- Qualquer coisa. – ela não sabia se chorava ou sorria

- Seja feliz. Por você, pelo Enzo e por mim. – ele segurou o rosto dela – Por favor, tem de prometer isso!

- Eu vou ser feliz. Sabe por quê? – ela se afastou e levou a mão dele até seu ventre – Porque vou ter uma partezinha de você para cuidar. Sem contar que você me deu Enzo como meu filho, e eu serei uma ótima mãe!

- Você está falando sério? – ele se agarrava a ela agora de forma agoniada – Vamos ter um filho? Gina, por favor! Isso é sério?

- Acabei de confirmar no medibruxo! – ela sorriu, radiante – Vamos ter um filho, Draco!

- Eu não vou vê-lo crescer... – ele disse baixinho

- Mas ele vai saber quem você é, ele vai te amar e te esperar assim como Enzo e eu! – ela o beijou mais uma vez

Um guarda veio até mim e disse que o tempo havia acabado, eu suspirei pesadamente e os dois se voltaram para mim.

- Enzo vai com sua mãe... – Draco beijou o filho e passou para Gina – Eu amo você meu pequeno!

- Draco...

- Calma Gin, vou ficar bem! – ele sorriu beijando os lábios dela – Vou ficar bem porque vou imaginar nosso filho em todo esse tempo que estiver sozinho! Vou imaginar você, ele e Enzo...todos nós juntos!

Ele se abaixou e beijou a barriga dela, então se voltou e saiu com os guardas sem olhar para trás. Eu abracei Gina e Enzo ao mesmo tempo enquanto os dois esperavam que tudo fosse um sonho. Mas eu sabia que o pesadelo apenas começara.

**Lah Malfoy: Obrigada por comentar flor, hoje tem mais, espero que goste! Beijokas!**

**Vivi Malfoy: Amei o modo como você falou sobre o James estar se revirando no túmulo e por tudo o que disse da Alexia! Eu penso exatamente igual! E quanto ao Harry, espere e verás! Vou prometer uma coisa a você, assim que comentar novamente eu posto o próximo capítulo! *-* Beijos**


	20. Amigos Viram Inimigos!

**POV Blaise**

Agora eu precisava pensar no caso do Draco, nada mais iria preencher minha mente. Nem mesmo a Luna. Foi por isso que saí de casa cedo e fui para a sede das Empresas Malfoy, no meu escritório eu teria toda a papelada e poderia pensar com calma, ou assim eu esperava. Mas eu sempre me esqueço de um detalhe, nada dá certo para mim quando eu quero.

Juro que eu me surpreendi quando a vi, não esperava que ela estivesse ali ou que não tivesse sido presa. Mas tentei não demonstrar, se Júlia estava na minha sala me procurando era porque alguma coisa ela queria.

- Até que enfim voltou a trabalhar, até achei que se importava mesmo com o Draco! – ela riu com gosto quando me viu entrar – Tem mais é que cuidar dessa fonte de dinheiro que o Draquinho deixou em seu nome!

- Ele não deixou em meu nome! Eu apenas tenho a procuração para cuidar da empresa até que ele esteja livre! – eu não conseguia entender o que ela queria ali – Você deveria estar presa!

- Enganar o Potter é muito fácil. – ela sorriu com desdém – Ou melhor, chantageá-lo é fácil!

- Do que está falando? – perguntei franzindo o cenho, Júlia precisava de ajuda ou não estaria ali e eu tinha de conseguir o máximo de informação que eu pudesse – Com o que conseguiu chantagear o Potter?

- Com a namoradinha grávida dele! – ela riu e foi até o bar se servir de uísque

- Pansy? – eu estranhei – Me sirva uma dose!

- Sabia que ainda estávamos em sintonia! – ela riu e me trouxe um copo com uísque – Nunca deveríamos ter nos separado, Blaise!

- Você dormiu com o Draco! – eu ergui uma sobrancelha, cético

- E você o perdoou! – ela deu de ombros – Ou...espera aí! Ele pegou doze anos! Você se vingou não foi? Não fez nada para ajudá-lo!

- Me conhece bem! - eu sorri de lado e tomei um gole do meu uísque – E o que vai fazer agora? Está sendo procurada, precisa se esconder!

- Enquanto Pansy estiver em minhas mãos, não preciso fugir! – ela sorriu e se jogou no sofá, como se fosse a casa dela

- Você raptou a Pansy? – eu fiquei surpreso – Ficou maluca? E se acontecer algo com ela? Ela está grávida!

- Pode acontecer! – ela estava enigmática – Já matei uma vez, posso matar de novo!

- Você não matou, você só... – eu parei de falar no mesmo instante

Draco injetara uma dose dobrada de láudano para matar Alexia, mas o láudano não mataria tão rapidamente, ele a faria dormir um sono pesado e sem dores, ninguém conseguiria saber se ela acordaria ou não. Então...

- Conseguiu pensar direito agora, foi? – Júlian me encarava, ainda sorrindo – Draco adormeceu naquela noite juntamente com Enzo e Alexia...eu podia entrar naquela casa quando eu quisesse então...o veneno agiria mais rápido se fosse injetado, foi o que fiz!

- Você matou a Alexia! Não foi o Draco! – eu continuava surpreso demais para ter uma reação

- Até que enfim, Blaise! Demorou para perceber! –ela se levantou e veio até mim – Só te contei isso porque podemos ser uma dupla daqui para a frente! Sei que ainda me quer!

- E como vamos fazer para ir embora daqui? – perguntei me deixando levar por ela, eu tinha que ter tempo para pensar no que fazer

- Primeiro precisamos de dinheiro e você pode pegar bastante daqui, não é? – ela sussurrou colando-se ao meu corpo

- Tem de soltar a Pansy! Não quero a morte de uma criança em meus ombros! – eu a segurei pela cintura

- Claro! Assim que estivermos longe daqui, eu digo ao Potter onde ela está! – ela sorriu, maliciosa, uma perna sua subiu até minha cintura – Precisa mandar a Di-Lua embora!

- Farei isso! Buscarei minhas coisas e a mandarei embora, passaremos esta noite na minha casa e amanhã bem cedo estaremos longe daqui! - eu sussurrei sentindo seus lábios tocarem os meus

Eu senti nojo de mim mesmo quando isso aconteceu. Luna era muito importante para mim e eu não queria magoá-la, mas eu precisava da verdade, precisava ter um jeito de provar tudo o que a Júlia acabara de dizer para mim.

****D&G****

Cheguei em casa parecendo mais um fantasma do que uma pessoa. O que eu iria fazer me condenaria para o resto da vida. Luna me odiaria. Justo agora que eu descobrira que a amava. Mas eu não podia vacilar, Júlia estava do outro lado da rua e estava com Pansy presa em algum lugar. Eu tinha de fazer o certo, mesmo que eu sofresse depois.

- Luna? – chamei quando cheguei ao segundo andar

Talvez eu tivesse uma chance, bem pequena. Luna costumava tomar banho a essa hora, então, se ela realmente estivesse no banho, eu conseguiria falar com ela sem que feitiço algum pudesse escutar.

Abri a porta do quarto dela, mas estava escuro e vazio. Lembrei-me da noite passada no meu quarto, na minha cama. Sorri fracamente e me dirigi ao banheiro do meu quarto. O chuveiro estava ligado.

Apaguei a luz e adentrei o box com roupa e tudo.

- Blaise! – ela se assustou e se afastou para a parede, mas eu a puxei de volta, de encontro a mim e para baixo da água

- Não tenho tempo! – sussurrei, seu corpo nu de encontro ao meu me arrepiava inteiro – Daqui alguns minutos vou te botar na rua com todas as suas roupas, você deve chorar muito, gritar comigo e me ofender!

- O que... ? – ela não compreendia, ainda estava com medo de mim

- Precisa dizer ao Potter que não foi o Draco e que ele precisa procurar o medibruxo que fez a autópsia da Alexia! Ele precisa saber se era veneno ou láudano que acusou a morte da Alexia! Entendeu? – vi ela confirmar com um aceno – Diga que Pansy está grávida e que Júlia a mantém presa em algum lugar! Eu vou descobrir qual!

- Eu não estou entendendo você! – ela sussurrou baixando os olhos

- Júlia está comigo, do outro lado da rua! Ela pensa que vamos fugir amanhã! E eu fugirei com ela, ficarei com ela quanto tempo for preciso até conseguir as lembranças dela sobre a morte da Alexia! – vi ela me encarar desolada, ela me odiaria agora – Eu vou tentar conseguir isso ainda esta noite, mas se eu não conseguir, sou capaz de qualquer coisa Luna! Até ficar com ela! Está me entendendo?

- Eu acho que me enganei a seu respeito! – ela disse baixinho

- É, você se enganou! – eu senti um aperto em meu peito, uma dor lancinante

Ela se desvencilhou de mim e abriu o box, mas eu a puxei de volta imprensando-a na parede.

- Droga, eu não deveria ter me apaixonado por você! – sussurrei, nossos lábios quase se encostando – Eu te amo Luna! Eu te amo!

Ela não protestou quando a beijei e a ergui para que ficasse presa em minha cintura. Tínhamos muito pouco tempo. Júlia havia me dado meia hora e eu já gastara dez minutos explicando tudo. Agora eu precisava tê-la.

Mas não precisávamos mais tempo do que isso, para nós dois já era o bastante. Ela entrelaçou as pernas em minha cintura e gemeu baixinho quando a penetrei, mas eu sabia que ela queria tanto aquilo quanto eu.

****D&G****

**POV Gina**

Luna adentrara minha casa, molhada e chorando. Ela nem tocara a campainha ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Estava parecendo desesperada. Eu pedi a elfa que havia trazido sanduíches que levasse o Enzo para cima e então abracei minha amiga.

- O que houve? – pedi baixinho me afastando para ver como ela estava

Havia olheira em volta dos seus olhos, os cabelos pingavam água e os pulsos estava roxos.

- Quem fez isso com você? – perguntei arregalando meus olhos

- Foi o Blaise...mas ele não queria me machucar! – ela sussurrou massageando os pulsos – Eu chamei o Harry para vir aqui!

- Espera aí, como ele não quis te machucar? - eu me exaltei – Ele te deixou roxa!

- Estávamos transando ok? – ela quase gritou, os olhos arregalados – Eu me entreguei para ele Gina e nós...bem, aconteceu ok? Ele realmente não quis me machucar!

Eu não sabia o que responder. Não imaginava aquilo vindo dela, ainda mais quando ela sabia como o Blaise era! Mas se ele não a machucou, porque ela estava daquela maneira? E por que ele não estava com ela?

- Por que o chamou o Harry? – pedi baixinho, eu não conseguia compreender mais nada

- Porque a Júlia sequestrou a Pansy! E porque nesse momento Blaise está com essa vadia na casa dele porque ela confessou matar a Alexia! – Luna suspirou – Mas Blaise precisa de provas!

- O que o Blaise vai fazer? – eu perguntei, ainda meio atordoada

- Ele disse que seria capaz de tudo, que até fugiria com ela para conseguir as provas! Mas quando ele foi me botar para fora de lá...eu não sei...eu acho que ele me ama! Pelo menos ele me disse isso! – ela suspirou – Ele disse que vai arriscar tudo essa noite e eu tenho medo que se não der certo...ela possa matá-lo!

- Ela não faria isso! – eu me assustei

- Ela acha que o Blaise se vingou do Draco porque ele dormiu com a Júlia quando os dois ainda eram namorados, mas se ela descobrir que o Blaise só está fingindo...ela já matou uma vez! – Luna se exasperou

- E o Blaise realmente está fingindo?

Eu nunca tive provas concretas sobre o Blaise. Mas se o Draco confiava tanto no amigo, eu também deveria confiar. Só que isso não entrava na minha cabeça.

**Lah Malfoy: Oii flor, espero que goste deste novo capítulo! E quanto ao Malfoy...bom...vamos ver o que vai acontecer! *-* Beijos**

**Vivi Malfoy: Adorei a parte do mini Draco...e vamos ver se vai gostar desse capítulo porque há muitas reviravoltas ainda! No outro site a fic está na reta final e estou pretendendo atualizar bem rápido agora! Espero, sinceramente que goste! Beijos**


	21. Vidas Perdidas

POV Gina

Eu não sabia em quem confiar mais. Harry fora um cafajeste comigo e eu o odiei por muito tempo, Blaise era amigo do Draco, mas estava com a Júlia neste exato momento. Luna estava completamente apaixonada pelo Zabine e Pansy havia desaparecido. Eu estava no meio de pessoas que mal conhecia e quem eu conhecia havia mudado demais. O que eu podia fazer?

Olhei-me no espelho uma última vez e acariciei minha barriga ainda lisa. Era irônico que a única pessoa que eu confiava agora se chamava Draco Malfoy e ele não podia estar ali comigo. Era muito irônico.

- Gina, o Harry chegou. Parece que ele demorou porque passou no Ministério tentando ter algumas notícias ou provas! – Luna estava encostada no batente da porta

- Estou descendo. – voltei-me para ela sem emoção alguma

- Você sabe que se Blaise estiver do nosso lado e se conseguir provas, isso fará com que Draco tenha a pena reduzida em quase nada! Sabe disso né? – ela pediu enquanto descíamos lado a lado para a sala

- Eu espero que sim. – sussurrei – Preciso pensar positivo, porque se algo der errado, Draco ficará preso para sempre!

- Até que enfim! – Harry quase gritou quando apareci – Acho que sei onde Pansy está e...

- E? – eu estranhei a pausa dele

- Acho que tudo isso é uma armação da Júlia! – ele suspirou e bagunçou os cabelos – Acho que ela está se vingando de Pansy e Blaise! Está enganando ele! Você será a próxima Gina!

- Se houver próximo, porque vamos fazer algo, não vamos? – Luna pediu, quase entrando em desespero

- Tenho uma equipe de aurores pronta para invadir a casa do Blaise, mas por outro lado, ele realmente pode conseguir provas! – Harry respirou profundamente

- Mas ela pode matar ele! – Luna quase gritou – Temos que fazer algo!

- Gina? – Harry me encarou – O que acha que devemos fazer? É a prisão do Draco em jogo!

- Júlia já matou uma vez... – aquilo me dilacerava o peito, mas antes de pensar em mim, eu pensei no que Draco faria – Ela pode matar o Blaise a qualquer momento, assim como Pansy e seu filho Harry!

Ele não conseguiu me fitar por muito tempo, só olhar o chão. Depois de alguns minutos é que levantou o rosto cheio de agonia.

- Eu amo a Pansy, realmente amo...só que quando voltei e você estava com o Malfoy, o ódio que senti foi enorme! Eu quis me vingar, pensei em me juntar com a Júlia, mas quando percebi que ela era culpada por muitas coisas, voltei a consciência! – ele se aproximou alguns passos de mim e me segurou pelos braços – Foi quando conheci a Pansy e ela...ela mudou, eu mudei...não consegui não me apaixonar!

- Então tem que salvá-la e dizer tudo isso para ela. – eu senti as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto e ele me abraçar apertado – Vai logo, precisam de você lá!

- Vou ajudar o Draco, sabe disso, não sabe? – ele pediu baixinho, eu apenas acenei afirmando

- Vou com você! – Luna se prontificou já pegando a bolsa

- Na verdade quero as duas comigo! – Harry suspirou – Se Júlia conseguir fugir, Gina é a primeira pessoa que ela vai procurar! Por isso pensei de levarmos o Enzo para a Toca e Gina ficar comigo!

- Tudo bem! – eu suspirei – Vou buscá-lo no quarto! Pode avisar meus pais Harry? E dar um parecer sobre tudo isso?

- Claro! – ele sorriu fracamente

Eu voltei às costas e subi as escadas. O quarto de Enzo estava com a porta fechada, mas destrancada. Ele brincava no chão com uma miniatura de vassoura que Draco comprara recentemente para ele. Quando entrei seus olhinhos se voltaram para mim, cheios de lágrimas.

- Eles vieram falar do meu papai? – ele pediu choroso enquanto se levantava para me abraçar pela cintura

- Eles estão ajudando o seu papai! – eu tentei sorrir – E talvez eles consigam que seu papai volte para casa logo!

Eu o soltei e comecei a pegar algumas roupas para pôr em uma mochila. Enzo observou tudo em silêncio, só depois de alguns minutos é que ouvi um soluço baixinho.

- Eu vou embora? – ele pediu deixando as lágrimas correrem com velocidade pelo rosto

- Não meu anjo! – eu me abaixei até ficar a sua altura e segurei seu rostinho entre as mãos – Lembra-se dos meus pais? Aqueles que seriam seus avós?

Ele apenas acenou, suas mãos segurando meus pulsos. Tremia.

- Eles querem que você passe uma semana com eles, brincando na Toca. Minha mãe prometeu fazer um monte de bolos gostosos para você! – eu sorri verdadeiramente para ele, meus pais o paparicariam demais

- E você? – ele pediu, o choro parando aos poucos

- Eu irei sair um pouco com a tia Luna e com seu padrinho, o Blaise! Eles precisam fazer algumas coisas e eu vou ajudar! Mas vou passar uns dias na Toca também, com você! – beijei sua testa

- Promete? – ele estendeu o dedo mindinho

- Prometo! – enlacei meu dedo no dele sorrindo ainda – Agora vamos, já estão esperando você!

Ele segurou fortemente minha mão e desceu as escadas comigo, meu pai já o esperava na sala. Enzo sorriu radiante e correu para ele, de alguma forma, meus pais se tornaram uma família para ele em apenas um dia. Não consegui falar nada devido a emoção que eu sentia, afinal, era minha família. Só faltava o Draco.

**~*~*D&G*~*~**

Blaise e Júlia pareciam comemorar na sala bebendo alguma coisa. Nós observávamos tudo de pontos estratégicos da equipe de aurores. Eles não haviam percebido nossa presença ainda, pelo contrário, não economizavam nos gritos e risadas.

- Acho que Blaise não vai conseguir nada... – Harry sussurrou – Está na hora de interferirmos!

- E quanto a Pansy? E se o lugar que pensa não for onde ela está? – eu pedi baixinho – Não tem medo de não encontrá-la? Pode ser tarde demais!

- Vou achá-la! – ele olhou o nada a frente, mas parecia furioso – Pansy está bem ainda e eu vou encontrá-la, onde ela estiver!

- Então tudo bem...

- Olhem! – Luna tocou meu ombro e eu me voltei para a casa

Júlia ria alucinadamente, mas Blaise estava parado com a taça na mão. Não havia sorrisos em seu rosto e olhava fixamente para a mulher em sua frente. Eu vi a taça cair lentamente da mão dele e se estilhaçar ao seus pés. Acontecera algo de errado.

- Júlia armou para ele. – Harry disse indiferente e acenou com a mão

Os aurores se precipitaram de forma organizada para a casa e invadiram encurralando os dois lá dentro. Júlia não parava de rir, parecia ter atingido o objetivo que planejara, já Blaise estava cada vez mais pálido, seus olhos adquiriam olheiras roxas a cada segundo.

Harry, Luna e eu entramos na casa em silêncio. Luna correu amparar Blaise e o ajudar a sentar no sofá.

- O que aconteceu? – aproximei-me dos dois

- Ela me envenenou. – Blaise disse com dificuldade – Eu não esperava por isso!

- Você é um idiota Blaise! – Júlia ria histericamente – Eu não acreditei em uma palavra do que disse! Só queria me vingar de você e daquela vadia da amiguinha do Draco!

- Pansy! – Harry fechou o punho, por um momento achei que ele bateria nela

- Ela tomou veritaserum... – Blaise sussurrou – Pode perguntar qualquer coisa, inocentar o Draco, achar a Pansy...ela não era única com cartas na manga e poções na bebida...

- Você precisa ir para o St. Mungus! – eu toquei seu rosto, estava ficando gelado

- Ele bebeu veneno demais! Não vai adiantar... – Julia sussurrou, seus olhos adquirindo um brilho assassino

- Luna, leve-o daqui! – Harry se adiantou para os dois – Aparate para o hospital, converse com o doutor Levern, ele está estudando antídotos e parece que tem algo muito potente! É a única chance!

Luna apenas acenou e aparatou com Blaise enganchado em seu braço. Harry se voltou para Júlia com um brilho demoníaco nos olhos.

- Onde está Pansy? – perguntou baixinho

A mulher suspirou pesadamente e deu de ombros.

- Está na sua casa Potter. Amordacei-a no porão...se ela morresse, você se sentiria pior porque esteve perto dela o tempo todo...

- Vadia! – eu queria bater nela

- Ela é uma psicopata Gina, vai pensar assim sempre! – Harry segurou meu pulso antes que eu avançasse nela

- Você matou Alexia? – ele pediu novamente

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque ela sabia que eu gostava do Draco, ela sempre soube do meu amor por ele, mas quando o conheceu, ela pareceu se esquecer disso e só se focou no amor que ela sentia! O que sua melhor amiga queria, o que eu sentia não valia mais! Eu não importava mais! – ela vociferou – Ela me tirou o Draco e eu tirei ela do caminho...

- Mas Draco nunca quis você! – Harry sussurrou, cuspindo de raiva

- Ele se casou com essa vadia ruiva por contrato, não se amavam, não se queriam...eu tinha de tirá-la do caminho também...

- Mas por que incriminar o Draco? Você não pensou que isso cairia em cima dele? – eu pedi, não conseguia entender qual a finalidade de tudo isso

- Eu queria que ele perdesse a guarda do maldito filho da Alexia, que ele ficasse livre para mim! Nós fugiríamos, desapareceríamos daqui! Daria tudo certo! – ela olhava o chão – Mas ele se esquivou por muito tempo, amava demais o garoto, então me agarrei na esperança de que ninguém quisesse casar com ele quando era suspeito de matar a esposa! Mas parece que essa traidora do sangue não tinha medo disso!

- E você tentou matar a Gina? – Harry perguntou, mais calmo agora

- Tentei, mas parece que os elfos sempre trocavam a comida que eu envenenava! – ela riu, diabolicamente – Eu amaria ter matado essa vadiazinha e seu rebento idiota!

Eu me senti enjoada. Ela era uma mulher monstruosa. Júlia deveria estar presa no lugar do Draco. Era ela que merecia pagar por tudo e não ele.

- Vamos embora daqui! – Harry passou a mão pela minha cintura – Leve Júlia para o Ministério e a mantenham presa e sob vigilância o tempo todo, irei para lá logo!

Ele me conduziu para fora da casa e depois para um carro, só voltei a consciência do real quando paramos em frente a casa dele.

- Vou precisar de ajuda. – ele disse simplesmente e saiu correndo do carro para dentro da casa

Segui até uma escada no meio da casa que dava para o porão, eu entrara lá apenas uma vez para limpar com ele, mas me lembrava o quanto era frio, úmido e escuro. Ele não demorou muito para voltar com a morena nos braços, ela estava desacordada.

Ele entrou no quarto e a colocou deitada com calma, eu corri para o banheiro em busca de álcool e algodão para fazê-la acordar. Quando voltei, vi uma cena que não esperava. Ele segurava uma mão dela em seu próprio rosto e com uma mão acariciava sua barriga. Harry Potter realmente estava apaixonado.


	22. Escondendo-se da Perda

POV Draco

Eu sonhei.

Naquele lugar era impossível dormir, quanto mais sonhar.

Fazia alguns meses que eu estava em Azkaban, eu não consigo contar os dias porque nem ao menos posso ver a luz do sol. A prisão não era mais guarnecida por dementadores, mas aquele lugar ficou por tanto tempo sob o domínio deles que adquiriu características próprias, como frieza, um ar pesado, cheiro nauseabundo e uma escuridão interminável.

Eu morreria de frio ali na primeira semana se algo não tivesse mudado nessa história toda. Harry Potter apareceu uma semana depois da minha prisão, estava sendo supervisionado por Inomináveis, o que me deixou temeroso, mas ele parecia muito mais calmo e liberto se é que posso falar assim sobre ele.

Não entendi o que _ele_ veio fazer ali, mas sei que tentou passar um pouco de confiança quando me disse que minha condição havia melhorado e que eu poderia dispor de alguns privilégios ali, como roupas melhores, uma limpeza do lugar e uma comida digna. E, desde então, sou bem tratado pelos guardas.

Não fui libertado e nem consegui conversar com Blaise. Sempre que o mencionava os guardas se entreolhavam ressabiados e nada diziam. Meu coração se apertava quando chegava a pensar que algo sério podia ter acontecido, mas pelo que tudo indicava, eu só conseguiria contato com alguém quando finalmente pudesse sair dali. Em doze anos.

Suspirei pesadamente e baguncei meus cabelos, eu deveria estar horrível, mais branco do que o habitual por não ter mais visto o sol. Não dormia direito há dias, porque eu sempre ouvia gritos e lamentos do restante dos presos. Convivi tempo demais do lado mal da história para me importar com as sensações horríveis que sentia ali, mas parece que as outras pessoas odiavam o que sentiam.

E então eu sonhara naquela tarde, noite ou manhã, já não tinha mais noção do tempo. Sonhei com ela, com a minha ruiva. Ela tinha lágrimas pelo rosto, mas seus olhos azuis brilhavam de uma maneira ofuscante. Quase me cegavam. Cheguei a levantar o braço e tentar tocá-la, mas não consegui me aproximar. Só consegui vislumbrar seu sorriso repleto de felicidade antes de acordar completamente.

Gina. Minha Gina. Onde será que ela estava agora? Para onde fora? Quanto tempo havia se passado? Será que sua barriga estava enorme e abrigando nosso filho? Ou ela já dera a luz? E se houvesse acontecido alguma coisa? Eu não consegui pensar em mais nada, só nas perguntas intermináveis que surgiam na minha mente a respeito da minha família.

E como se não bastasse minha mente parecia querer me enganar a todo momento. Eu podia sentir o cheio de Enzo perto de mim, ouvir sua voz me chamando, sua respiração calma de quando dormia comigo. Mas ele nunca estava ali. Nunca.

- Draco?

Eu fingi não ouvir, tentei não ouvir, mas quando associei a voz à pessoa eu me surpreendi. Ela não podia estar. Não devia estar aqui.

- Finalmente você acordou. – ouvi novamente e me obriguei a levantar e encará-la

Ela estava na cela em frente, ajoelhada ao chão e segurando fortemente as barras. Júlia estava presa. _Finalmente_.

- Encontraram você, foi? – sorri de lado

Eu podia perder tudo, mas jamais meu orgulho, jamais a minha felicidade ao vê-la finalmente pagando por tudo o que fizera a mim.

- Eu quis vir ver você... – ela disse com a voz distante e fraca – Não entendo porque eles não me deixam dormir com você...

- Dormir comigo? Do quê... – e então eu vi, os olhos dela estavam opacos e distantes

Júlia não estava em pela consciência, não sabia distinguir a realidade de seus sonhos, de suas vontades. A bela mulher que um dia eu apreciei, a mesma que havia acabado com a minha vida, enlouquecera.

- Como veio parar aqui? – pedi me aproximando das grades

Ela aparecera ali enquanto eu dormia, de alguma maneira sabia o que estava se passando lá fora e eu precisa saber, ter notícias. Ainda sei manipular quem eu quero.

- Uns homens me trouxeram... – ela deu de ombros – Eu disse a eles que você era meu marido, mas eles riram de mim...O que aconteceu Draco? Por que não me deixam ficar com você?

- Eles não devem ter entendido, eu vou falar com eles depois! – eu me segurei as barras com cautela, eu precisava pensar muito bem no que eu falava – Como estão as coisas, lá em casa?

- Oh! – ela pareceu levar um susto e então sorriu calmamente – Estão bem...Enzo voltou a escola, mas não me deixam me aproximar dele...não querem que eu fique com nosso filho...

Ela acreditava que era Alexia ou a Gina? Eu não estava entendendo mais nada.

- Draco? – ela me chamou baixinho, ergui meus olhos em sua direção, completamente confuso – Você já me traiu?

Eu nunca estive com você, tentei dizer, mas me controlei. Ainda precisava saber de Gina.

- Não. Nunca.

- Blaise foi lá em casa, queria fugir comigo, mas eu neguei...disse que amava você...então ele disse que havia uma mulher, uma mulher ruiva que estava grávida de você...disse que você sabia e que a amava...

Merlin, o que ela estava falando? Ela não podia ter feito algo para a Gina, podia? Não! Não! Não!

- Eu os matei...os dois... – ela disse como se não quisesse nada

Não...Minha ruiva, não...meu filho não!

- SUA VADIA! – eu me levantei furioso e me agarrei com fúria as barras – EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ! VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

- Draco! – ela parecia assustada – O que você está dizendo meu amor?

- EU NÃO SOU SEU AMOR! NUNCA FUI! NUNCA ME CASEI COM VOCÊ E JAMAIS CASARIA PORQUE TE ODEIO, SEMPRE ODIEI! EU QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA! – cuspi para a frente querendo que a atingisse, mas a cela dela estava longe demais – SE EU SAIR DAQUI ALGUM DIA VOU MATAR VOCÊ!

- Malfoy! – um guarda apareceu, apontando a varinha para mim – Afaste-se da grade!

- NÃO ATÉ EU CONSEGUIR ACABAR COM ELA! – a raiva me subiu a cabeça, pelo menos ela escondia a dor

- Eu vou estuporá-lo! – o guarda ameaçou

Eu me afastei relutante e então a ficha caiu. Ela disse que matara a Gina. E o Blaise. Eu havia perdido o amor da minha vida. Era simples assim? Ou a dor lancinante em meu peito dizia que eu sofreria pelo resto dos meus dias com a mente naquela que eu amei, mas que tive por tão pouco tempo?

- Então me mate. Eu prefiro assim. – pedi deixando os braços caírem ao longo do corpo e as lágrimas finalmente descerem pelo meu rosto

- Ele não sabe o que está fazendo. Perdoe ele senhor... – Júlia chorava agora, ela pedia alucinada ao guarda que me ajudasse

Ela enlouquecera. Mas merecia a morte.

- Tire ela daqui, leve ela para longe de mim...eu imploro! Por favor, tire ela daqui! – eu caí de joelhos no piso frio e fiquei olhando minhas mãos

Como podia ser que eu tivesse tanto azar se sempre fugi quando precisava matar alguém? Como podia ser que eu sofresse tanto sem nunca ter feito nada de mal a alguém?

Por que, Merlin? Por que você me odeia tanto? Eu estava feliz por ter pego _só_ doze anos e depois poder voltar para a minha família, mas você a destruiu. Você acabou com ela em menos de um ano. Tudo o que eu tinha, tudo o que prezava, você tirou de mim. O que me sobrara agora?

Enzo.

Era só por ele que eu continuaria ali, só pelo meu filho. Mas e se algo acontecesse a ele também? Ele não tinha mais a Gina, nem o padrinho que o amava tanto. Ele não tinha mais ninguém? Com quem ele estaria agora? Que estava cuidando dele? Será que ele estava com fome? Frio? Onde meu filho estava?

E eu caí na inconsciência, na escuridão eterna. Desejei morrer, mas não fui atendido, então beirei a realidade e o sonho por meses a fio, a dor lancinante em meu peito não diminuía, mas não aumentava. As lembranças, os sonhos, a esperança de dias felizes que rondavam meu pensamento tentavam me deixar são, mas só conseguiam me enganar.

Quando finalmente me disseram que eu teria minha liberdade, eu implorei para ficar. Ali naquela escuridão eu não precisava viver, eu não precisava sentir ou pensar. Eu não queria pensar que eu a havia perdido para sempre.

Havia se passado dois anos, para mim parecera uma eternidade infindável de agonia. Eu não perguntei por que me libertaram, não queria saber, nem ao menos pensar em quem eu ainda era. A única coisa que percebi ao ver a luz do sol quando saí daquela prisão na ilha era que eu parecia mais um fantasma do que uma pessoa. E eu queria continuar assim.

- Malfoy!

Era o Potter, ele acenava de um barco na praia. Eu deveria seguir com ele para o continente, quase pensei em fugir, mas a imagem de meu filho surgiu em minha mente.

- Você está péssimo! – ele ressaltou quando entrei no barco – Deveria estar feliz por ter sido solto! Há muitas coisas para contar!

Harry estava muito melhor do que eu. Parecia extremamente feliz e voltara a ser o garoto de Hogwarts. O Potter perfeito! E eu só dei esse apelido a ele, porque sempre senti inveja da vida que ele tinha. Esse sentimento só havia sumido de mim quando Gina entrara em minha vida.

Mas agora eu nunca mais a veria...

Nunca mais.

- Eu acho que vou ter que te levar para um hospital! – Harry se aproximou me segurando – Você está quase morrendo...

- Quero ver meu filho! – eu o segurei fortemente – É só o que eu peço! Quero ver meu filho antes de qualquer coisa! Onde está Enzo?

- Está na casa dos pais da Gina! – ele sorriu fracamente – Vou levar você até ele!

E eu pude sorrir aliviado. Enzo estava bem e com certeza haviam cuidado bem dele. Meu pequeno deve ter sido mimado, acolhido, deve ter se sentido bem, deve ter tido alguém que o colocasse para dormir à noite. Ele ficou bem esse tempo todo.

- Júlia foi presa há meses... – eu sussurrei

- Foi! – Harry olhou o mar, parecia estar com ódio – Ela cometeu um assassinato...e quase matou minha mulher! Eu quis matá-la, mas não deixaram...quando soube que ela estava em uma cela em frente a sua pedi a transferência dela...disseram que vocês dois brigaram...

- Eu queria matá-la. – eu disse simplesmente, ele iria entender, mas então algo surgiu em minha mente – Quem é sua mulher?

Ele sorriu, calmamente. Ele realmente estava feliz.

- Pansy.

E todo mundo parecia bem. Menos eu.


	23. Reencontro

**POV Draco**

Harry não estava muito falante enquanto viajávamos para o continente e quando entramos no carro ele adquiriu um ar mais sombrio. Sério. Não notei para onde íamos, mas pensei que seria para o Ministério e de lá para a Toca onde eu veria meu filho. Minha surpresa foi enorme quando paramos em frente a mansão Malfoy.

- Primeiro tome um banho, apare a barba e o cabelo. – Harry indicou a casa – Quando estiver pronto siga para a Toca, você sabe o caminho! Já se passaram dois anos, seu filho ainda é uma criança apesar de tudo e ele merece ver o pai dele bem!

- Ok. – eu sussurrei baixo demais

A verdade é que eu não queria entrar ali, eu aceitaria ir para qualquer lugar para não ter que me lembrar do que vivi ali dentro. Foi difícil esquecer da Alexia ali, agora eu não suportaria as lembranças de Gina.

- Vai lá. – ele abriu a porta do carro e eu saí suspirando pesadamente

Acenei com a cabeça e segui até o portão. Esperei encontrar a mansão abandonada, o portão oxidando, a grama alta e o jardim sem flores. Mas o que vi foi uma profusão de cores ofuscantes vindas das várias flores novas que havia ali, sem contar a casa aberta e arejada. Havia luz ali dentro, luz que eu nunca vira antes.

Quando entrei estava um silêncio absoluto, sem pessoas, sem elfos. Nada que me perturbasse, só o ruído dos pássaros no jardim. Porém a única coisa que me confortava era o perfume cítrico e floral que eu senti assim que entrei.

Segui o cheiro que me encantava e entrei no meu antigo quarto. Antigo porque eu jamais dormiria ali novamente. Não sem ela. Abri o guarda-roupa passando os dedos sobre o tecido fino de suas roupas, elas ainda desprendiam o cheiro de sua pele.

- Draco?

Voltei-me rapidamente para a porta sem acreditar que realmente ouvira aquela voz. Mas ela estava ali, vestida de forma tão casual como se estivesse me esperando e com os cabelos molhados. Era de onde vinha aquele cheiro que invadia a casa toda.

Eu arfei diante da visão dela, pensei que fosse um sonho ou que eu houvesse morrido e aquela era a morte. Não seria tão ruim se fosse. Mas no segundo seguinte ela estava correndo e se atirando meus braços, apertando-me contra seu corpo, atingindo-me com suas lágrimas.

- Ninguém me disse...ninguém...eu pensei que você sairia logo, mas...eu queria ter ido buscar você e...

- Fique quieta! – eu afastei-a emoldurando seu rosto em minhas mãos

Ela estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e seu rosto banhado por elas. Tremia estando tão perto de mim. Ela estava ali. Respirando. Viva. Eu não sabia definir o que estava sentindo, mas sei que foi algo inalcançável, algo sufocante que desaparecera quando a toquei.

- Eu fiquei meses pensando que nunca mais veria você...- sussurrei deixando meus próprios olhos marejarem enquanto olhava minuciosamente cada detalhe de seu rosto – Me disseram que você...

Eu não consegui falar, não queria que aquelas palavras saíssem da minha boca. Então eu deixei as lágrimas aflorarem e a trouxe de volta para mim abraçando-a apertado.

- Não me deixe Gina! Por favor, nunca me deixe! – sussurrei beijando seu rosto, seus olhos, sua testa, seus lábios

- Nunca. – ela sussurrou de volta – Eu estou aqui, não tem mais o que temer...nunca vou sair daqui!

Ela correspondeu ao meu beijo com o mesmo ardor que eu sentia, com o mesmo desejo. Minhas mãos queriam percorrer o corpo dela, certificar-se que ela estava ali, comigo.

- Eu te amo. – tentei me controlar e afastei-me completamente dela – Eu te amo muito.

Ela sorriu, um sorriso cansado, mas feliz e sincero. Sua mão tocou levemente meu rosto enquanto seus olhos brilhavam de felicidade agora.

- Eu também amo você! – ela beijou-me levemente os lábios – Vai tomar banho e se arrumar, vou fazer algo para você comer e depois vamos ver nossos filhos na Toca! Então voltaremos para casa como uma família.

- Meus filhos... – eu senti um aperto gostoso no peito enquanto abri um sorriso enorme – É uma menina ou um menino?

Ela sorriu, o mesmo sorriso do meu sonho. E só naquele momento entendi que o meu sonho era ela quando estava tendo nosso filho. No momento em que ele nascera e ela sorria ao vê-lo.

- É uma menina. – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, mas não conseguiu esconder o sorriso

Eu retribuí o sorriso. A minha garotinha estava me esperando para que pudesse mimá-la a vontade.

- Quero comprar algo para ela antes e para o Enzo. – eu disse simplesmente sem conseguir conter mais o sorriso

- Nós iremos! – ela suspirou um beijo e saiu do quarto

Eu entrei no banheiro sem me preocupar com mais nada, aparei a barba lentamente apreciando quando meu rosto voltou a parecer normal, enfeiticei o cabelo para parecer mais curto e adentrei o chuveiro. Fiquei ali por incontáveis minutos sentindo a água quente levar embora qualquer sinal ou marca que tenha ficado de Azkaban. Lavando a alma de um lugar monstruoso.

Foi só quando me senti realmente acordado é que a solidão me invadiu. E se tudo tivesse sido um sonho? E se ela não estivesse ali como eu pensava? E se...

Não aguentei pensar em mais alguma coisa, saí do banheiro e vesti a roupa que estava sobre a cama, nem pensei em quem poderia tê-la arrumado ali. Desci as escadas rapidamente e a encontrei em frente ao balcão, de costas para mim, ela preparava sanduíches enquanto sorria sem motivo algum.

Aproximei-me devagar e a abracei pela cintura encaixando meu queixo em seu ombro. Ela deixou o corpo se moldar em meu peito e fechou os olhos suspirando.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, não quero largar você nunca mais. – beijei seu rosto com demora

- Por que está com tanto medo? – ela se voltou para mim visivelmente preocupada – Eu estou aqui Draco, por que não está acreditando?

Eu prendi a respiração por alguns segundos tensos e então suspirei pesadamente. Ela sorriu como se me compreendesse e levou os sanduíches para a mesa, nós sentamos e comemos em silêncio, mas eu ainda pensava que ela desapareceria a qualquer momento.

- Nós podemos buscar eles, Gi? Por favor, não aguento mais! Quero ter vocês três aqui comigo, quero me sentir seguro de novo! – eu praticamente implorei quando aquele silêncio se tornou sufocante demais

- Receio que termos de ficar na Toca por algumas horas. – ela tocou minha mão por cima da toalha – Está todo mundo indo lá te ver! A Pansy principalmente, ela ficou muito preocupada!

- Tudo bem, acho que vou ficar melhor com bastante gente ao meu redor! – eu me levantei – Fiquei sozinho por muito tempo, só estou com medo de ficar de novo!

- Eu sei que há mais alguma coisa Draco, mas vou esperar até quando desejar me contar! – ela sorriu e me puxou para fora da casa

Vi ela lançar os feitiços de proteção e entrar no carro. Fazia tanto tempo que eu não dirigia que eu nem me lembrava direito. Mas parece que ela estava tentando ao máximo fazer como se parecesse que eu nunca havia saído dali.

- Como ela se chama? – perguntei quando avistei a Toca da estrada

- Catherine. – ela sussurrou – Foi Enzo quem escolheu.

- É perfeito. – eu sorri – Ela não sabe quem eu sou.

- Ela não tem nem dois anos, Draco! – Gina sorriu para mim – Mas ela sabe quem é você sim! Ela só dorme se ficar olhando sua foto ao lado do berço.

Aquilo me emocionou. Eu senti a lágrima descer pelo meu rosto e Gina limpá-la com a ponta do dedo.

- Eu falei sobre você para ela, Enzo ficou ao meu lado lembrando-me de cada detalhe. Ele sente sua falta, você é seu herói e sempre será.

- Obrigado. – eu sussurrei puxando-a para um beijo casto

Saímos do carro e adentramos a cozinha, não havia ninguém ali. Gina não se intimidou por isso e continuou andando, a sala estava realmente cheia quando entramos, mas ninguém pareceu me intimidar, ao contrário, eu me senti confortável.

- Papai! – Enzo saltou do colo de Harry e correu para mim, eu me abaixei para pegá-lo no e apertá-lo contra mim

- Meu pequeno! – beijei seu rosto sem largá-lo nenhum momento – Senti sua falta! Muita, muita! Eu te amo tanto!

- Eu também te amo papai! – ele me beijou o rosto e sorriu enquanto eu o colocava no chão

- Você cresceu. – eu o olhei de cima a baixo, ele havia crescido pelo menos uns cinco centímetros

- Eu tenho sete anos agora. – ele mostrou com os dedos – Tio Harry disse que você nunca mais vai ir embora, é verdade?

Seu rosto ficou ansioso e sério, ele esperava pela resposta como se dependesse da vida dele. E eu não sabia o que responder, afinal, não tinha idéia da minha situação, nem ao menos sabia por que havia sido solto.

Encarei Harry por cima dele e o Potter acenou afirmando com a cabeça. Eu respirei fortemente e baguncei os cabelos de Enzo.

- Papai voltou para ficar com vocês e não vai mais embora! É uma promessa! – abracei-o de volta sentindo seu cheirinho perto de mim novamente

- Draco...

Levantei-me e olhei Gina com uma pequenina nos braços. Ela tinha os cabelos enrolados e ruivos, as bochechas estavam vermelhas e ela escondia o rosto no pescoço da mãe.

- Chame ela. – Gina pediu baixinho

- Catherine? – chamei tocando levemente seus cabelos

Ela abaixou um pouco a cabeça e abriu os olhos. Cinzas. Como os meus. Ela era a mistura perfeita de Gina e minha.

- Vem comigo Catherine? – estendi os braços para ela, tentei não ficar ansioso demais, mas foi impossível

A pequena olhou primeiro para a mãe e depois estendeu os bracinhos para mim. Eu a peguei olhando-a intensamente, ela não me encarava direito ainda, mas se aconchegou em meus braços enquanto brincava com os botões da minha camisa.

- Ela só precisa se acostumar. – Gina sorriu abraçando Enzo pelos ombros

- Ah Draco! – eu só ouvi o suspiro e então alguém abraçando a mim e a Catherine junto

- Pansy! – eu sorri – Você está me sufocando!

- Ela ficou assim depois que engravidou! – Harry comentou sem esconder o ciúme

- Fiquei tão preocupada! – Pansy me encarou – Fico feliz que esteja feliz agora!

- Eu sei. E sei também que você está feliz! – eu sorri para ela – Mesmo que seja com o Testa Rachada!

- Ei! – o Potter reclamou, mas Pansy apenas sorriu e voltou para os braços dele

De alguma forma eu me sentia em casa ali, mesmo estando rodeado de Weasleys e com o Potter. Tudo podia haver mudado, mas para mim, depois de tanto tempo solitário, ter eles como amigos e como família era perfeito.

- Espero não ter perdido nada!

- Blaise! – eu sorri vendo o moreno entrar junto com Luna, a loira estava com a barriga enorme como se estivesse prestes a ganhar o bebê – É Júlia, você se livrou de uma morte lenta e torturante!

- Agora chega, você vai ter que explicar isso direitinho! – Gina colocou as duas mãos na cintura e pareceu séria

Eu sorri, quando ela fazia isso não era um bom sinal, mas eu senti falta até disso. Dos seus gritos, suas birras, de quando ficava brava comigo. Enfim, eu estava em casa.


	24. Voltando a Vida Normal

**POV Draco**

Enzo pegou a irmã e junto com o filho do Potter levou para brincar no jardim, eu fiquei preocupado vendo os dois se afastarem de mim, mas segundo Gina nós logo voltaríamos para casa e tudo ficaria melhor. Eu precisava tirar esse medo de mim, logo, para poder viver enfim.

- Agora pode contar tudo o que aconteceu. – Gina sentou ao meu lado

Uma mão sua deslizou por entre as minhas e nossos dedos se entrelaçaram. Era bom sentir que ela estaria do meu lado sempre, mas o melhor ainda era sentir seu calor, seu sangue pulsando, sua respiração tão perto. O amor da minha vida estava vivo.

Só permaneceram na sala nós dois, Blaise, Luna, Pansy e Harry. Todos esperavam por uma explicação sobre como tudo acontecera comigo, mas eu também esperava pela verdade e eles sabiam disso.

- O que aconteceu quando fui preso? – perguntei encarando o Potter, afinal ele era o auror aqui

Ele suspirou pesadamente e depois olhou o chão. Pelo jeito as coisas começaram a se complicar para ele também naquele momento.

- Quando Gina descobriu que estava grávida, Pansy também havia descoberto a mesma coisa. Nós dois não estávamos muito bem um com o outro, mas eu não pensei que ela sumiria da minha vida, pelo menos eu acreditava que ela não faria isso. – ele puxou a morena para si abraçando-a contra si – Só que ela sumiu, sem falar com ninguém, nem mesmo Gina sabia onde ela estava. Então Luna apareceu desesperada e disse que Júlia havia seqüestrado a Pansy, antes disso acho que não sou eu que devo contar.

- Bom, talvez você mesmo queira me matar quando souber. – Blaise riu de lado, mas estava nervoso com o que iria falar – A Luna não resistiu ao meu charme sabia?

Ele estava brincando para enrolar, bem típico dele. Eu apenas ergui as sobrancelhas, cético. Ele riu baixinho.

- Então tudo estava meio estranho entre a gente quando Júlia apareceu. Eu havia deixado a Luna em casa porque queria pensar sobre o seu caso, ver o que eu podia fazer para reduzir a pena e aquela praga apareceu na empresa, disse que estava com a Pansy e que queria fugir comigo, ela pensou que eu acreditei ao menos e então a levei para a minha casa. Antes disso encenei uma briga com a Luna e a coloquei para fora, mas tive o bom senso de dizer que estava apaixonado por ela antes. Aí ficou tudo bem no final.

- Tirando o fato de que você foi envenenado. – Luna lembrou como se não fosse nada

- Você foi...o quê? – perguntei assustado

- Ah isso foi mero acidente, eu coloquei veritasserum na bebida dela e ela colocou veneno na minha, fui internado no St. Mungus. Um amigo do Harry me salvou.

- Ele só se esqueceu de mencionar que foi com ervas e poções experimentais porque o veneno não tinha antídoto! – Gina ironizou, ela realmente tinha pegado essa mania de mim – Enfim, Júlia confessou tudo Draco e graças a ela sua pena foi reduzida!

- Por quê? – indaguei olhando para ela – É isso que não entendo!

- Draco, você não matou a Alexia. – Gina disse com cuidado – Foi ela, a Júlia! Ela injetou veneno!

Eu fiquei estático, por um lado eu sabia que Gina falava a verdade, mas pelo outro eu não conseguia acreditar que toda a culpa que eu sentia não era verdadeira.

- Você só ficou preso pela tentativa de assassinato. – Harry suspirou – Agora nos conte, o que aconteceu lá?

- Júlia ficou na cela em frente a minha. – eu fiz uma careta – Ela enlouqueceu.

- É pouco pelo que ela fez. – Pansy revirou os olhos – O que ela disse?

- Pensava ser minha esposa, mãe do Enzo...eu fingi que tudo era verdade para conseguir notícias aqui de fora. Ela me contou que conversou com o Blaise e falou algumas coisas sobre Gina, mas como se não a conhecesse, depois disse que...

Era estranho eu não querer falar aquilo? Porque eu guardei as palavras dentro de mim por tanto tempo para não ter que acreditar nelas que agora eu não conseguia sequer pensar.

- Ela disse que havia matado você Blaise, o que foi quase verdade...e que havia matado... – eu só olhei para Gina e todos compreenderam

Minha ruiva estava com lágrimas rolando pela face e então me abraçou apertado. Eu juro, por Merlin e quem mais quiserem, eu nunca mais irei largar essa ruiva.

- Por isso pediram um mandato para tirarem ela daquela sala e a isolarem. – Harry compreendeu finalmente – Você queria matá-la não é?

- Sim, eu queria. – eu disse baixinho

- Agora tudo isso acabou! – Gina sussurrou contra a pele do meu pescoço – Todos estamos bem agora! E vamos esquecer tudo isso!

- Vamos sim! – eu sussurrei só para ela ouvir – Quero ir para casa.

Ela se levantou sorrindo e enxugando as lágrimas e me estendeu as mãos. Enzo e Catherine estavam no gramado rindo quando nós os pegamos para ir embora, mas só então eu consegui me sentir inteiro. Por algum motivo eu sabia que seria sempre assim de agora em diante.

- Papai, você vai me colocar para dormir? – Enzo perguntou enquanto eu o levava para o quarto

- Vou sim, hoje e sempre! – eu sorri para ele – E o que aconteceu nesses dois anos que estive fora?

Não contaram para ele que estava preso, e eu agradeço por isso. Só assim terei oportunidade de explicar tudo quando ele tiver idade para entender.

- Eu tive sinal de magia. – ele sorriu abertamente – Mamãe disse que foi tarde já.

- Mamãe? – estranhei

- A mamãe Gina, ela disse que eu poderia chamá-la assim se quisesse, mas colocou uma foto da mamãe Alexia no meu quarto. – ele sorriu abrindo a porta do quarto

Nada por ali havia mudado, somente um porta-retrato com a foto da Alexia na mesa de cabeceira.

- E você gosta da mamãe? – perguntei enquanto o colocava sob as cobertas e me sentava ao seu lado

- Eu acho que amo ela, papai... – ele bocejou – Ela brinca comigo, faz carinho e diz que me ama também! E tem a Catherine ainda...

- E da sua irmã? Você gosta? – eu sorri, amava-o tanto

- Eu vou ser bem ciumento com ela quando crescer. – ele abriu bem os olhos de forma séria

- Eu também vou ser. Acredite. – brinquei bagunçando seus cabelos e o beijei na testa – Agora durma, amanhã vamos passar o dia inteiro juntos! Prometo!

- Eu te amo, papai! – ele fechou os olhos ainda sorrindo

- Eu também te amo pequeno, ah como te amo. – sussurrei enquanto saía do quarto em silêncio

Parei na porta do quarto de Catherine olhando Gina embalá-la no colo, mas a pequena se remexia o tempo todo. Gina me encarou suspirando de forma cansada.

- Ela nunca fez isso.

Adentrei o quarto reparando na simplicidade do local, ergui as sobrancelhas de forma curiosa para Gina.

- Pensei que você gostaria de comprar os presentes dela. – ela deu de ombros

- Vamos encher isso aqui amanhã! – eu sorri

Na cômoda havia um outro porta-retrato, desta vez de mim junto com Gina. Nós estávamos abraçados na sala da nossa casa.

- Quer pegá-la? – Gina perguntou

A pequena virou seus olhos cinzas para mim, parecia cansada, muito cansada, mas nem piscava.

- Você leva mais jeito com isso. – eu me aproximei

Estendi minha mão e segurei a da pequenina em seu colo. Catherine espremeu meu dedo em sua mãozinha e enfim fechou os olhos. Gina embalou um pouco, mas ela já caíra em sono profundo.

- Ela queria você. – Gina sorriu para mim – Você de verdade, não uma foto!

- Vai ser assim sempre agora! – eu sussurrei pegando Catherine do colo dela e a colocando no berço

Gina beijou o topo da cabeça dela e a cobriu e eu a puxei para o nosso quarto de forma silenciosa.

- Draco? – ela pediu quando fechei a porta

Eu a encarei, despreocupado, leve. Era como se nós dois nunca tivéssemos passado por tudo aquilo. Gina sorriu e se aproximou apoiando-se em meu peito.

- Beija-me de novo? – pediu baixinho enquanto me abria aquele sorriso lindo que era só meu

- Beijá-la? – perguntei como se não compreendesse

- Draco! – ela me repreendeu

Eu ri baixinho e segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos.

- Eu vou fazer muito mais que isso meu amor. – sussurrei e então beijei seus lábios com carinho

Gina estava completamente entregue, não porque eu estava a beijando, mas sim porque a necessidade que ela sentia por mim era a mesma que eu sentia por ela. Era como finalmente encontrar sua alma depois de anos de procura. Eu a amava, isso era um fato, e nunca mais iria negar isso ao meu coração.

- Te amo. – sussurrei – Te amo tanto.

- Quero tanto você, preciso tanto... – ela sussurrou

Eu sorri e desci meus beijos para seu pescoço, hoje ela seria minha, mas eu iria demorar em cada pedacinho. Meus dedos abriram os botões da sua blusa com vagarosidade. Fui descobrindo sua pele com calma, demorando ao sentir seu calor, sua respiração ofegante. Vi cada peça de roupa cair a nossos pés e a contemplei por inteira. Era a minha ruiva, sempre seria.

Gina corou intensamente, mas não demonstrou vergonha, tudo o que fez foi começar a tirar minhas roupas exatamente como eu fiz com ela. Só então eu a peguei no colo e a levei para a cama. Sentei ao seu lado simplesmente para observá-la. Eu ainda não conseguia acreditar que era verdade.

- Draco?

Ela estava de olhos fechados, mas sorria lindamente.

- O que foi? – pedi me debruçando sobre ela

Quando minha pele entrou em contato com a dela uma explosão de sentimentos ocorreu dentro de mim. Era saudade, paixão, amor, carinho. Tudo o que podia e conseguia sentir por ela. Eu a queria, com um sentimento de posse inacabável.

- Me faça sua! – ela abriu os olhos

Incrivelmente azuis brilhando para mim. Exatamente como eu me lembrava. Eu sorri e a beijei, agora não mais com cuidado, mas sim com volúpia. Minhas mãos desceram para seus seios cheios agora. Olhei-a com interesse.

- Ainda amamento Catherine. – ela disse simplesmente em meio a um suspiro

- Não que eu esteja reclamando é claro... – brinquei sorrindo

Não sei quando partimos para algo mais além, nem quando aquela sessão de sentir e compartilhar prazer entre nós acabou, o que sei é que foi a melhor noite da minha vida. Foi a noite em que eu reencontrei o grande amor que eu tinha e eu sabia que não importava quantas vidas houvesse, eu sempre a reencontraria, pois sem ela não sei viver.


	25. Última Jogada

POV Draco

- PAPAI! – o grito estridente me fez levantar de imediato na cama

Gina sentou prontamente também, apenas cobriu o corpo nu com um lençol enquanto eu vestia a calça que estava jogada no chão.

- Ele deve ter tido um pesadelo, só isso! – eu a acalmei e tentei me acalmar também, mas algo me dizia que não era só isso

Andei pelo corredor escuro com cautela, a varinha em punho. A vida tinha me ensinado a desconfiar de tudo. Catherine começou a chorar no quarto ao lado, ouvi Gina se levantar para vestir uma roupa.

- Enzo? – chamei quando cheguei a porta do seu quarto

- Papai! – ele estava logo ali, em pé diante da porta, os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- O que houve pequeno? – pedi estranhando tudo aquilo

- Não consigo sair! – ele disse fungando

- Do quê está falando? – aproximei-me da porta, mas algo me repeliu de volta – O que é isso?

- Meu quarto está cheio de monstros papai...e eu não consigo sair... – ele voltou a chorar, os olhos fixos em mim

- O papai já vai tirar você daí! – eu comecei a ficar agoniado, levantei a varinha para a porta – Finite Incantatem!

O feitiço ricocheteou na barreira invisível e voltou na parede atrás de mim. Alguma coisa não me deixava entrar no quarto do meu filho.

- Está tudo bem? – Gina apareceu do meu lado, Catherine estava em seus braços

- Chame o Potter! – eu falei baixinho – Júlia fez alguma coisa antes de ser presa e eu não sei como quebrar!

- Do quê está falando? – ela pediu, assustada

- Chame o Potter, agora! – eu exclamei voltando a olhar para Enzo – Meu pequeno, o papai não vai sair daqui está bem?

- Eles estão dizendo que vão me levar para junto da mamãe! – Enzo parecia estranhamente calmo, sentou sobre os joelhos no chão e ficou ali

- Não vão levar você! Não agora! – eu me exasperei – Quem são eles?

- São negros, tem rostos estranhos... – ele olhou para cima e para os lados, estava sendo assombrado por monstros inexistentes e eu nada podia fazer

- Eles não vão pegar você! Ouviu, não vão, porque eu não vou deixar! – eu me aproximei o máximo que podia e me sentei de frente para ele – Você gosta daqui?

- Prefiro a casa na praia. – ele deu de ombros

- E você gostaria de morar lá com a mamãe, a Catherine e comigo? – pedi, tentei distraí-lo

- Nós ficaríamos sempre lá? – ele pediu, por um momento vi seus olhos brilharem

- Sempre, si viríamos para a cidade para visitarmos quem gostamos! – eu sorri de lado – Você quer?

- Eles disseram que eu não vou porque não vou sair daqui... – ele deu de ombros

- Não está com medo? – engoli em seco, como ele podia estar tão calmo se tinha apenas sete anos?

- Mamãe está aqui...não preciso ter medo! – ele sorriu para mim – Ela disse que você está muito bonito.

- Sua mãe...? – minha voz embargou – O que mais ela diz?

- Que finalmente você consegue sorrir... – ele falou com calma, olhou para o lado esquerdo e sorriu para o nada

- Diga a ela que eu sinto muito! – eu suspirei pesadamente

- Mamãe disse que não foi sua culpa, que ela já sabia de tudo e que segue amando você...

- Eu também a amo! – sussurrei

- Não, você ama a mamãe Gina... – ele voltou a olhar para mim – Minha mãe disse que entende e que seu amor por ela é verdadeiro, mas que pela Gina é muito mais forte. Ela disse que sabe que você a ama e que merece ser feliz ao lado da sua alma gêmea.

- Ela vai levar você? – pedi baixinho – Não quero que ela me tire você! Não vou suportar!

- Ela só está aqui para me proteger, disse que irá me levar com carinho se algo acontecer, mas que meu lugar é ao seu lado. – ele deixou uma lágrima escapar

- Eu te amo pequeno, não quero me separar de você! Diga o que posso fazer e eu farei, qualquer coisa para ter você aqui comigo ao alcance dos meus braços! – eu mordi meu lábio com força, eu só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse

- O que houve Draco? – Potter apareceu na ponta do corredor

- Aquela maldita fez algo no quarto do meu filho, ele não consegue sair dali e tem monstros o assombrando! – eu me levantei – Não sei o que fazer para quebrar a barreira! Não consigo entrar!

- Vou mandar um patrono para Azkaban, quero que eles quebrem todo o contato mental que Júlia possa ter com essa maldição! – ele balançou a cabeça e o cervo prateado saiu voando – Creio que não poderemos fazer nada...

- De que adianta ser um auror, se não pode fazer nada contra uma maldição? – indaguei furioso

- Maldições exigem contato visual, mas pelo que percebi a sua queria inimiga consegue isso só com a mente! – ele esbravejou também – Tem sorte de seu filho não estar desesperado!

- Alexia está com ele! – eu disse, indiferente

Potter arregalou os olhos para mim e balançou negativamente a cabeça, como se eu estivesse louco.

- Estou falando sério! Ele mesmo disse! – eu esfreguei meu rosto – Só quero que isso acabe! Tudo isso! Por favor...

- Você está implorando! – ele riu com gosto

- Cale a boca Potter e tire meu filho dali! – eu rosnei

- Vou tirar! – ele apoiou a mão em meu ombro

O patrono voltou com uma nova mensagem que só ele pode ouvir e então o Potter aproximou-se da porta e levantou a varinha.

- Não sei como seu filho irá sair dali. – ele disse sem olhar para mim – Mas aconselho a ir embora dessa mansão, há muitas mortes aqui dentro! Não vai conseguir ser feliz aqui Draco!

- Eu sei. É o que pretendo fazer. – eu prendi a respiração

A luz da varinha de Harry atingiu a barreira, ela quebrou-se em vários pedaços, como cinzas. Parecia a morte em pessoa na minha casa.

- Enzo, você pode vir agora. – eu abri os braços

O pequeno hesitou, mas então correu e se atirou em meus braços, eu o ergui firme em meu colo, sem querer largá-la nunca mais. Olhei por sobre seu ombro, no quarto, sentada sobre a cama estava ela.

Os cabelos negros, os olhos azuis. Alexia. Ela sorria calmamente, bem, como nunca estivera em vida. Ela estava linda e em paz.

- Obrigado. – sussurrei

Ela acenou e mandou um beijo no ar, depois desapareceu para nunca mais voltar.

- O que aconteceu com Júlia? – perguntei enquanto descia para o andar inferior

- Recebeu o beijo do dementador. – ele disse baixo, Enzo não ouviu

- Posso parecer um monstro, mas ela merecia. – eu estava sério demais

Gina estava sentada no sofá, Pansy estava junto com ela e no outro sofá Catherine e um garotinho dormiam tranquilamente.

- Agora tudo acabou? – Gina pediu baixinho

Eu podia ver o sofrimento no rosto dela, em seu olhar. Queria poder dizer que sim, mas eu não conseguia, porque nem eu sabia se havia realmente acabado. Tudo o que eu sabia era que aquela que nutria um ódio mortal por mim e meu filho, estava sem alma presa em uma masmorra naquela ilha infernal.

- Eu não sei...O único jeito seria se você...

- Nem pense! – ela se levantou e veio até mim abraçando Enzo e a mim junto – Eu te amo, vamos dar um jeito!

- Como eu disse, se fosse você, começaria uma vida longe daqui. – Harry bateu a mão em meu ombro e então seguiu até Pansy – As coisas vão melhorar agora, você vai ver...

- Obrigado. – eu agradeci e aconcheguei Gina em meus braços

Iria melhorar sim, como Alexia disse, eu merecia ser feliz agora.


	26. Epílogo - Para Todo o Sempre!

**POV Draco**

- Papai, a Cath babou na minha vassoura nova!

- Ela é só um bebê Enzo! – eu sorri diante da indignação dele

Fazia seis meses que estávamos na casa de praia. Gina continuou trabalhando como redatora, mas agora fazia seus textos aqui e mandava por correio coruja, eu continuei indo para a empresa, mas a partir de sexta minha vida resumia-se em ficar em casa com meus filhos.

- Vocês não me esperaram para abrir os presentes. – Gina reclamou ainda sonolenta enquanto descia as escadas

- Enzo acordou cedo demais, estava ansioso e Cath nos ouviu eu acho. – estiquei a mão para ela e a puxei para que sentasse em meu colo

Enzo e Cath estavam sentados no chão em frente à enorme árvore de Natal que enfeitamos há um mês. E hoje era 25 de dezembro, a neve caía torrencialmente lá fora enquanto estávamos quentinhos ali dentro pelos feitiços que produzi logo cedo.

- Mas eu não abri nem metade dos presentes mamãe! – Enzo sorriu para ela enquanto buscava um presente maior ainda e começava a desembrulhar

- Parece que toda a sua família mandou presentes para ele, ganhou até uma vassoura do Jorge! – eu a apertei pela cintura – E Cath está se divertindo mais com os papéis coloridos!

- Enzo virou o xodozinho da minha família, todos o amam! – Gina sorriu se aconchegando mais em meu peito – E por falar em minha família, devemos ir almoçar lá!

- Ainda é cedo, vai dar tempo! – eu rolei os olhos – Não precisa se preocupar! E eu pensei de irmos por via Flú, mais rápido mesmo!

- Tudo bem, mas antes eu gostaria de mostrar uma coisa para você! – ela levantou, ainda sorria, mas eu sabia pelo seu olhar que era muito importante

- Enzo, você pode ir tomando banho? – pedi, ele sorriu e afirmou – O papai já sobe com a Cath!

- E eu posso levar minha vassoura para mostrar para meus avós? – ele pediu com os olhinhos brilhando

- Seus pais não se importam mesmo dele os chamar assim? – franzi o cenho

- Eles adoram! – Gina riu – Claro que pode meu amor, pode levar o que quiser, mas é bom guardar algo em casa para quando voltar!

- Eba, vou arrumar tudo então! – ele saiu correndo escada acima, eu ri da animação dele

Enzo demorou a esquecer o episódio do quarto, por vezes eu tive de dormir no quarto com ele ou esperar até que pegasse no sono até que finalmente ele se sentisse seguro para ficar com a luz apagada e fechar os olhos. Gina foi meu apoio nesse tempo, nunca me cobrou nada e ainda sempre ficava ao meu lado quando podia.

Na noite anterior foi quando nós finalmente pudemos nos sentir completamente sozinhos, completamente apaixonados, mas foi tão intenso como antes e só percebemos que nada em nós mudou. O amor continuava intacto.

- Vem com a mamãe Cath! – Gina estendeu os braços para a pequena ruivinha, mas ela negou e jogou a boneca no chão

- Pa-pa! – ergueu o rostinho para mim sorrindo radiante

- Sério Draco, eu sei que você quer se aproximar dela, mas podia deixar ao menos ela pensar que sou mãe dela! – Gina brincou enquanto eu a pegava no colo

- Ela vai se acostumar, só está pensando que eu posso desaparecer de novo! – eu beijei a bochecha rosada de minha filha

- Ela te ama, eu te amo! – Gina se emocionou deixando uma lágrima escapar

- Ei, o que é isso ruiva! Você não chora, lembra-se? – pedi limpando a lágrima – Diga-me, o que queria me mostrar?

- Está no escritório, sobre sua mesa! – ela pegou Cath do meu colo – Vou dar um banho nela, enquanto você vê!

- Eu amo você! – sorri e lhe beijei os lábios carinhosamente

Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que Gina queria me mostrar, mas eu sabia que importava muito para ela. Talvez fosse por isso que hoje ela estivesse tão emocionada e feliz. Então, de todo modo, isso indica que também será importante para mim.

O escritório é o único lugar escuro da casa, é repleto de estantes com livros do início ao fim e apenas uma mesa ao fundo em frente à enorme janela coberta por grossas cortinas. Foi o único cômodo que deixamos com a mesma decoração. Lembrava-me do passado, quando eu costumava vir ali com meus pais e passava boa parte do tempo lendo sobre o mundo mágico e trouxa. Era uma época, fora a que estou vivendo agora, em que eu era feliz.

Sentei na cadeira atrás da mesa e peguei o grosso envelope endereçado ao Daily Magic, o jornal do qual Gina era redatora chefe agora. Dentro havia pergaminhos amarelados e dobrados cuidadosamente, a letra corrida e elegante de Gina enchia linha por linha.

"_Há alguns anos atrás eu era apenas uma garota tentando vencer na vida, gostaria de ser uma mulher de negócios com dinheiro, fama e sucesso, mas no fundo eu sabia que nada disso me tornaria uma mulher completa. Eu estava em busca de meus ideais e percebi que faria qualquer coisa para provar a todos e a mim mesma que eu podia alcançar tudo o que eu desejasse. E naquele momento o que eu queria era esta vaga que ocupo agora, a de redatora do Daily Magic._

_Eu precisava de um furo de reportagem, algo vantajoso que tocasse o mundo mágico de uma forma jamais vista, algo como quando aconteceu a Segunda Grande Guerra contra Voldemort ou, então, parecido com as reportagens que seguiram as pessoas na reconstrução de suas vidas. Mas devemos confessar, todos nós, que isso seria muito difícil nos dias atuais. Com uma exceção._

_E qual foi a minha surpresa ao ver esta exceção bater a minha porta em uma noite qualquer, ela me pedia ajuda desesperadamente, mas cobrava um preço alto demais._

_Draco Malfoy, ex-comensal da morte, magnata do mundo bruxo e recém indiciado pela morte suspeita de sua esposa implorava por ajuda com a simples finalidade de conseguir ser o guardião legal de seu próprio filho. Justo. Todos nós devemos achar que um pai deve ficar com seu filho após a morte da mãe, mas e se ele fosse um assassino? E se ele só quisesse manter as aparências? Eu não pensei em nada disso quando ouvi sua proposta, fui egoísta e só pensei em mim mesma, na idiotice que eu achava daquela situação toda. Eu neguei._

_Mas quando vi as lágrimas em seus olhos, de alguma maneira eu me senti mãe, eu me vi perdendo meu filho e pedindo ajuda a qualquer um que pudesse passar por ali, qualquer um mesmo. E diante daqueles pensamentos que me devastaram a alma e o coração, eu o chamei de volta e aceitei. Com uma condição. Eu seria a única a poder descobrir todos os segredos dos Malfoy e publicá-los como meu triunfo de reportagem._

_Os dias que se seguiram não foram os melhores da minha vida, parecia que tudo começava a girar ao meu redor e querer acabar com o que eu tinha em mente de alguma forma. Eu jamais pensei que tudo poderia estar ligado, só quis seguir em frente, principalmente quando eu vi, com meus próprios olhos, o amor palpável entre pai e filho em uma visita ao orfanato._

_Quando cheguei a Mansão Malfoy, eu não quis procurar segredos, eu não quis viajar em mundo desconhecido. Eu só queria continuar ali, quietinha, onde eu me sentia segura e confortável. Porque era assim que me sentia naquela casa, com eles, com ele. De alguma maneira Draco Malfoy conseguiu me fazer mudar o modo de pensar, de querer, de agir, não sei se foi pelo modo agradecido, pelo jeito arrogante de ser ou por toda a estupidez que me dizia. Só sei que eu me deixei levar e me entreguei._

_A confiança que ele conseguiu arrancar de mim não foi obrigada, nem mesmo dada, foi conquistada e eu sabia que se eu estivesse enganada seria devastada com uma só palavra. Quando eu finalmente me sentia uma mulher completa, a tempestade começava a cair._

_Draco Malfoy amava a esposa, desde o primeiro momento em que a viu. Eu descobri como era esse amor através dos quatro diários dela, ao iniciar no Natal do primeiro ano que eles se encontraram. Ele não falava de amor para ela, não mandava flores, não a bajulava. Ele só estava ali, com ela, em cada momento. Ele não se importou em saber que a perderia de qualquer maneira, desde que tivesse um único momento ao lado dela, porque ele sabia, sempre soubera que este romance estava fadado ao fim. Mesmo assim ele a conquistou, buscou tudo para fazê-la feliz, casou com ela, amou e a apoiou em tudo. Até seu último momento quando ela desesperadamente implorou pela morte em seus braços. E ele tentou aliviar sua dor, mesmo tornando sua mente um tormento e sua dor aumentando como uma ferida que nunca cicatrizaria. Ele tentou matá-la, mas não foi quem conseguiu._

_O restante desta história todos conhecem, mas o que não sabem é que ele me contou isso, cada palavra, cada verdade, e mesmo assim eu sabia que ele só se sentia pior, afundando em um abismo que não haveria volta. Mas olhando o homem da minha vida acabar sem ao menos lutar, eu percebi que se ele caísse, não haveria volta para mim também._

_Eu confiei, eu o amei por cada segundo. Eu fiz de seu filho, meu filho, eu lhe dei uma filha. Eu me casei com ele e me casaria quantas vezes fosse preciso. Porque Draco Malfoy não é morte e ilusão como todos pensam, Draco Malfoy conseguiu fazer uma mulher feliz a beira da morte e quanto a mim, toda noite quando deito em seus braços e fecho meus olhos, eu estou tranquila, porque sei que não há lugar mais seguro do que aquele em que estou._

_Redatora: Gina Weasley"_

Eu estava com um nó na garganta quando terminei de ler, meus olhos embaçavam de lágrimas e tudo o que eu pensava era no quanto eu amava aquela mulher. No quanto eu a queria para sempre e no que eu faria para tornar isso em um _para sempre_.

- Tudo bem? – Gina abriu a porta devagar

Ela estava pronta para partirmos, Catherine em seus braços, Enzo logo ao seu lado. Minha família, minha vida.

- Você vai publicar isso? – pedi baixinho enquanto me levantava e seguia até ela

- Se você não se importar, quis que fosse o primeiro a ler. – ela deu um meio sorriso

- Eu não me importo. – segurei seu rosto entre minhas mãos – Eu te amo, para sempre! Nunca duvide disso, porque é só o seu amor que mantém vivo! Você é minha vida Gina e eu cuidarei de você e de nossa família até o fim dos meus dias!

Ela deixou duas lágrimas escapar enquanto eu beijava sua testa e depois seus lábios ternamente.

- Eu te amo. – ela sussurrou sorrindo quando abriu seus olhos novamente – Para sempre!

- Para sempre! – sussurrei de volta

Então eu me afastei calmamente ainda sorrindo e peguei Enzo no colo.

- Vamos com o papai? A mamãe vai levar a Cath depois! – eu sorri para ele

- Você não vai soltar minha vassoura, vai? – ele pediu com os olhos arregalados

- Não vou, não! – eu ri dele me dirigindo a lareira

E finalmente, nós começávamos uma vida, nossa vida. Para todo o sempre.


End file.
